One Goal, One Dream, and One Passion
by aznmuscles
Summary: Title pretty much said it all. Paul is on a goal to become the best pokemon trainer in the world. AU with a twist, POV, Ikarishipping soon. His one passion was to be remembered. His one dream was to live in a happy life once again after it was taken away from him years ago. Warning: lemon. If you're under the age of 17 then this story isn't for you. You Been WARNED! Chap 6 Edited
1. Intro

This is my first Pokemon fanfic

This is mainly Paul's POV and if there is another POV I will mark it.

You might get a little confused but this is kinda AU with a little twist like Paul already journey through Unova region and I don't know anything about the region but I just did it anyway or like Reggie became a frontier brain and a breeder at the same time. I also skip the Kanto league saying that he won the whole league because I'm not trying to stress myself with 100 some chapters to post every region and don't worry I'll let you guys know what pokemons he captured in both of those regions in this chapter. I'm also going to skip through the Hoenn region as well after this chapter because I don't want this story to be 250 some chapters and it'll screw me up with the story and skip the Johto gym battles.

The first chapter will just be a introduction of Paul

I do not own Pokemon or any of the shows or the games, this is just a story

Hopefully you people will enjoy the story

* * *

**Introduction**

I'm on my way to the Johto region to compete in the Johto league and by doing that I need to win beat every gym leaders in order to enter the Johto league. Oh, by the way, my name is Paul Shinji, I'm a 16 year old Pokemon trainer who dream to become a champion or a Pokemon Master.

I used to be an happy person until my mother who used to be a greatest contest coordinator who won the Grand Festival 6 years in a row when she was in her teenage years, now died from a car crash and it tore our family apart including my father Cyrus who owns every company in the whole region of Sinnoh also the leader/boss of Team Galactic, he promised both my brother Reggie and I that he will bring our mother back from death but his plan for bringing our mother back is corrupted; he planned play with time and different dimensions to bring back our mom even when it means crime around the region.

My father's cruel plan caused both Reggie and I to move out of our mansion in Veilstone City when I was 12 and Reggie was 17 at the time and move in a smaller house and Reggie started his breeding business. My dad understood why we move out but did not bother to follow or try to get us back in the mansion after that but instead he called our new house phone and leave us a message which said 'Hey, I know you two don't like my plan and I completely understand, I just want you guys to know that I will always love you two boys and I'm serious that I will bring your mom back and hopefully you two could come back to the mansion and we could live as a happy family again. Love you boys'. I cried that day and my mother died torn me apart and somehow I just never become a happy boy I once was and I just never find happiness anymore, it's probably because of my mother's death upset me but it upset Reggie and my dad the worse. I'm started to be hated by some people because of my attitude towards them but hey, I'm still upset about my mom's death and the only people I love is my dad and brother right now. I remember I was childhood friends with Gary Oak when we were little kids.

That was 4 years ago and my mom is still not back but my brother's breeding business became successful due to him being the Frontier Brain as well, even through we share a brotherly love but we still have a fierce brother rivalry over who will win in a Pokemon battle between me or him, I want to say me but apparently my brother always have the edge over me in every battle. The first time we battle it was one on one and he had a Drapion and I only have a Turtwig that time, the battle was short but something incredibly was my Turtwig evolved to Grotle but it wasn't enough not even close to defeat my brother's Drapion and it result to my Grotle lost without a hit on my brother's Drapion. Well, I'm over that defeat and now I journeyed through Unova and Kanto region and my **Grotle** evolved to a **Torterra** and we had a wonderful adventure throughout both of the regions of Unova and Kanto.

What did I forget? I forgot to tell you who came with both **Torterra** and I in these two wonderful adventures. **Pikachu**(now a **Raichu**), **Elekid**(now a **E****lectivire**), **Chimchar**(now a **Infernape**), **Gliscor**, **Ninjask,** and I caught a **Darkrai** in one of my journey around my hometown. My brother give me **Nidoking,****Magmortar, ****Froslass, **and **************Shedinja** from his breeding business for my 13th birthday and I thought catching Darkrai is the biggest achievement for me to beat my brother but my brother secretly caught **Arceus**,** Kyurem**,and **Regigigas **which he still beat me.

Back at Unova I manage to catch **Roggenrola**(now a **Gigalith**), **Deino**(now a **Hydreigon**), **Sandile**(now a **Krookodile**), **Murkrow**(now a **Hunchkrow**), **Sneasel**(now a **Weavile**), **Rufflet**(now a **Braviary**), **Axew**(now a **Haxorus**), **Larvitar**(now a **Tyranitar**), **Sawk, ****Mandibuzz, ****Throh, ****Beldum**(now a******Metagross**), **Bagon**(now a **Salamence**), **Druddigon**(Shiny), **Golett**(now a **Golurk**), **Timburr**(now a **Conkeldurr**), **Tympole**(now a **Seismitoad**), **Venipede**(now a **Scolipede**), two **Basculins**(one Blue striped and 1 Red striped), **Karrablast**(now a **Escavalier**), **Shelmet**(now a **Accelgor**), **Lillipup**(now a **Stoutland**), revived both **Archen**(now a **Archeops**) and **Tirtouga**(now a **Carracosta**), **Reshiram**, **Zekrom**, and count me lucky I manage to capture legendary space Pokemon **Deoxys **since it wants me to be his only friend and only person it could trust.

While I was at the Kanto region I revived **Aerodactyl, ****Omastar, **and****** Kabutops** before I caught them with a Pokeball, I caught **Scyther**(now a **Scizor**), **Snorlax**, **Gyarados**, a **Spearow**(now a **Fearow**), a **Pidgey**(now a **Pidgeot**),** Golduck**, **Growlithe**(now a **Arcanine**), **Gastly**(now a **Gengar**), **Abra**(now a **Alakazan**), and the three Legendary Birds (**Mortres**, **Zapdos**, and **Articuno**). With these Pokemon, I got first in the Kanto League beating one of my childhood friends Gary Oak from Pallet Town in the finals and now we both are planning to compete for the Silver Conference.

Johto League I caught a **Zubat**(now a **Crobat**), **Onix**(now a **Steelix**), **Heracross,** **Kingler**, **Pinsir**, two **Poliwag** (one a **Poliwrath** and another a **Politoed**), **Ho-Oh**, **Lugia**, and the three Legendary Beast Pokemon (**Entei**, **Raikou**, and **Suicune**) and I don't plan to use them in the Silver Conference.

Well now I told you all my story, lets get on to my adventure and skip through me watching my friend Gary Oak facing his rival Ash Ketchum after I advance to the semi finals.

* * *

**During the Silver Conference**

I am watching both Gary and Ash battle it out with only one Pokemon between Gary's Blastoise and Ash's Charizard

I am wondering why Ash told his Charizard to fire it's flamethrower around the whole field and after 30 seconds I felt warm and I looked at the field and to see that the field is melting.

I looked at Gary is panicking and he order his Blastoise to use Hydro Pump to cool the field down

The field steamed up and smoked up, nobody could see either Charizard or Blastoise on the field due to the smoke.

When the smoke cleared up I see Blastoise and Charizard were having a hand fight.

I was shocked to see now my friend is at the disadvantage now because Blastoise can't aim well with his cannons when Charizard is too close, it ended with a seismic toss and the winner is Ash.

I shrug and said to myself "How lucky, Ash may outsmart anyone but he still can't win the Conference" and I walked away.

I walked up to Gary and said "Looks like you been outsmarted by your long time rival"

Gary nodded and said "Yeah, but we ended the rivalry in good terms now and right now I got a lot of stuff to worry about. See your match tomorrow"

I nodded and see that I have to face Jon Dickson tomorrow and Ash have to face Harrison from Hoenn region. I smirked and thought to myself 'No way I'm losing this conference, I trained my Pokemon to their final evolution and there is no way I could lose!'

I went to my hotel room and sleep throughout the day.

**Day later**

I got my Pokemon ready for my next match against Jon Dickson and the Pokemon I'm planning to use are **Raichu**, **Torterra**, **Fearow**, **Weavile**, **Tyranitar**, and **Salamence**.

I walked up to my position getting ready to battle and the announcer started "All right, we have Jon Dickson of Sento Cherry Town in the Johto region facing off Paul Shinji of Veilstone City in the Sinnoh region and let pick the battlefield"

The board start spinning until it landed on grass and then they start the battle to begin

I wait for my opponent to choose his first Pokemon and he threw out a Rhyhorn.

I smirked and shouted to him "Is that the best you got? I thought you were supposed to be a tough opponent"

He responded to me with a smirk and said "How about worry about yourself because I'm going to win this"

I chuckled at his response and threw out my first Pokemon "Torterra stand by for battle!"

"TORTERRA!"

People from the stadium were amazed that they never seen my Pokemon before and the referee signal us to start the match

I waited for his first move and he command to his Rhyhorn "Rhyhorn! Charge at Torterra and use horn attack!"

His Rhyhorn started charging at my Toterra and I just waited and when Rhyhorn is halfway towards my Torterra, I commanded "Torterra, use leaf storm!"

"TORTERRA!" Torterra respond and send a powerful leaf storm towards Rhyhorn and Rhyhorn was threw to the stadium wall and fainted

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle, the winner is Torterra!" the ref signaled

"What Power! Torterra manage to use leaf storm to stop Rhyhorn's charge. What would Jon send out next?". I waited for his next Pokemon and he send out Magmar

"It's Magmar! Will Magmar be able to defeat Torterra?". I smirked and shouted "Just because you send out a fire type against my grass type, doesn't mean you're going to beat my Torterra". He looks worried and order his Magmar "Magmar, flamethrower!"

"Mag!" Magmar's flamethrower is going straight at Torterra and I command my Torterra "Torterra, SolarBeam!"

Torterra powered up his solarbeam and fire it to collide with flamethrower "TORTERRA!"

SolarBeam and Flamethrower collided and then 3 seconds later, solarbeam pushed flamethrower back and hit Magmar.

Magmar fainted and the ref signals "Magmar is unable to battle, Torterra is the winner!"

"One hit again! Torterra manage to defeat two of Jon's Pokemon in 3 minutes! Will Jon be able to find a way to defeat Torterra!" the announcer announced

I smirked again at him to make him angry and he sent out his Dragonite

"Torterra return!" I said returning my Torterra to his Pokeball and then threw out my Pokeball "Weavile, stand by for battle!"

"WEAVILE!"

"Jon sent out his Dragonite and Paul switch to his Weavile".

"Weavile! Ice Beam!"

Weavile fire ice beam at Dragonite but missed and Jon order his Dragonite to use flamethower but I quickly react and order Weavile to dodge and then I ordered "Weavile, use ice beam and don't miss!"

Weavile obeyed and it hit Dragonite directly and it frozen in ice and then I order "Now use Giga Impact to finish it off!"

Weavile charged and the purple aura appeared around Weavile and hit Dragonite and Dragonite fainted

"Dragonite is unable to battle! Weavile the winner!" Ref signalled

I smirked and my opponent is getting angry due to the fact I beat his three Pokemon without going 100%

**4 more minutes later**

"Alright now Jon is down to one Pokemon with Rapidash while Paul still has six Pokemon and is now with Salamence".

Jon ordered "Rapidash, overheat!"

I smirked and ordered "Salamence, dodge and use HyperBeam!"

Salamence dodged and finally launch a powerful hyperbeam towards Rapidash with full power and knocked Rapidash out cold towards the stadium wall

"Rapidash is unable to battle! Salamence is the winner and the battle goes to Paul Shinji of Veilstone City!"

I smirked and walked out and didn't bother to watch a battle between Harrison and Ash because I know I will win

I went to the Pokemon Center and ask Nurse Joy to heal my pokemons and then went to call Reggie

"Hey Reg, I'm sending over Fearow, Torterra, Weavile, and Raichu over and can you send over Infernape, Sawk, Hydreigon and Krookodile?" I asked and Reggie nodded and said "Of course, I'll be watching your match on TV and good win by the way today"

I nodded and said "Thanks, I'll win the whole thing tomorrow!" I went to my hotel room and drifted to sleep throughout the whole semi round and didn't bother to watch.

**Day later**

I woke up and realized that today is the day of the final and I look at who I am facing and it revealed that I'm facing Harrison

I just shrugged and went on to my final round and we have to battle in the ice field

"Alright, it the final round of the tournament and we have Paul Shinji of Veilstone City and Harrison of Littleroot City"

The ref signal us to start and he send out Kecleon and I sent out Sawk

Harrison shouted to me and asked "So I bet you went to the Unova region right?"

I nodded and I ordered "Sawk use focus blast on Kecleon!"

Sawk obeyed and then Kecleon disappeared

I growled at that and then I ordered "Sawk keep your guard up and focus blast if you see a red mark around!"

Harrison gasped at my commend and when Sawk found the red stripe of Kecleon, he blast it and Kecleon flew towards the stadium wall fainted

"Kecleon is unable to battle, Sawk is the winner!" Ref signalled

I smirked and wait for his other Pokemon and he sent out his Hypno

I returned my Sawk to his Pokeball and then throw my Pokeball "Krookodile, stand by for battle!"

"Harrison has chosen his Hypno while Paul switch to his Krookodile"

Harrison ordered Hypno to use Hypnosis but Krokodile was immune to it and didn't go to sleep. That shocked my opponent and I odered "Krookodile, crunch attack!"

Krookodile obeyed and manage to get Hypno in his grasp and then I ordered "Dragon Claw!"

Krookodile raised one of his arms and then slash through Hypno and then Harrison order Hypno to use psybeam attack and then I ordered hyper beam

Two blasts collide with each other and then hyperbeam pushed the psybeam back and Hypno fainted after it got hit

"Hypno is unable to battle, Krookodile is the winner!"

I could see Harrison is not happy and then he sent out his Steelix and I stayed with Krookodile

I order "Krookodile use fire fang on Steelix!

Krookodile obeyed and charged at Steelix and Harrison order Steelix to used Iron tail but Krookodile dodged and hit Steelix with fire fang and Steelix finally fainted

"Steelix is unable to battle, the winner goes to Krookodile!"

Harrison sent out Sneasel and I switched Krookodile out and throw my Pokeball "Infernape, stand by for battle!"

Harrison ordered Sneasel to used shadow ball at my Infernape and then I ordered "Infernape, Flare Blitz!"

Infernape charged through the shadow ball and then hit Harrison's Sneasel and it fainted

"Sneasel is unable to battle, Infernape is the winner"

I didn't care what Harrison will do next and I switch my Infernape for later to test it against his Blaziken and he sent out his Houndoom and I sent out Hydreigon

He order his Houndoom to use bite and that's what I wanted him to do and I ordered "Hydreigon, Triple Hyerbeam!"

Hydreigon fired the triple hyperbeam from three of it's heads and then it critically hit his Houndoom towards the stadium

"Houndoom is unable to battle! Hydreigon is the winner!"

I finally switched out my Hydreigon due to the fact I know he's going to sent out his Blaziken and I sent out Infernape

Harrison sent out his Blaziken and both his Blaziken and Infernape are giving each other death glares

Harrison order his Blaziken to used fire punch and I react by ordered "Infernape, used close combat!"

Blaziken's fire punch wasn't able to hit due to my Infernape smacked it away and repeatedly hitting Blaziken

"Now Infernape, use Flare Blitz to finish it off!" I ordered

Infernape charged at Blaziken and Harrison order to blocked it using Blaze Kick

Two moves collide and both Infernape and Bliziken fainted and the ref signalled "Both pokemon are unable to battle and the winner goe to Paul Shinji of Veilstone City!"

I was happy and went towards my Infernape and said "I'm proud of you, good battle today" then I return it to it's Pokeball and went up to shake Harrison's hand and said "You're the only trainer in this league that ever beat my Infernape to battle and hopefully we could battle again"

Harrison nodded and shook my hand and I went up to get my trophy as the winner of Silver Conference.

**One year later**

I finished 1st in the Hoenn League Conference and I added some Pokemon to my team including **Groudon**, **Kyogre**,** and Rayquaza**. I also capture **Hariyama**, **Latias**, **Latios**, **Solrock**, **Lunatone**, **Dusclops**, **Mightyena**(Mostly treat it as my traveling partner now)and **Aggron**,** Spheal**(now a **Walrein**).

I'm heading home to start my campaign in Sinnoh and to face my cousin the Champion Cynthia after the Sinnoh League Conference. After I face her I will try to beat Reggie in a Pokemon battle or try to beat his former traveling partners Steven Stones who is a Champion of Hoenn and Wallace Mikuri the Contest Master. I may face Steven Stone's uncle Alder Adeku the Champion of Unova. I'm worry about facing them since Steven is a ground/rock/steel specialist and he has a Jirachi, a Groudon, Heatran, Registeel, and Zygarde. Wallace is a water/ice specialist and he has a Manaphy, Kyogre, Regice, Suicune, and Articuno. Alder is anything and he has Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus.

If I could rank from hardest to easiest, I would say Reggie, Alder, Steven, then Wallace.

**Not what you expected? Well, I don't blame you but I just said why on the top of the page about skipping. Don't go Nazi on me for giving Legendary Pokemon and there are more than one certain Legendary Pokemon**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was at home a while ago after a Pokemon battle with Reggie and the battle became close this time and I finally manage to take out 4 of his Pokemon but it still wasn't enough. Reggie congratulate me and told me that I got better than the last time I battle him.

I'm now 17 years old and I am travelling with Mightyena throughout a forest going to get my first gym battle in Oreburgh City and while I was walking I hear an explosion.

Mightyena start growling and I know something is up and I said "Let's check what's happening Mightyena"

Mightyena just getting a head start and I followed my companion towards where the explosion came from and we stopped and I saw Ash Ketchum, the boy who beat Gary in the quarterfinals at the Silver Conference. I order Mightyena to stand down and listen what Ash is doing and we heard him say that his Pikachu is not with him. I didn't care what happen but I do have respect for Ash's Pikachu due to the fact it learned volt tackle so I decide to help find his Pikachu but my Mightyena plead to me not to help find Pikachu and the reason was Mightyena and Ash's Pikachu have developed a hatred rivalry toward each other

I didn't care and told my Mightyena that we're going to find Pikachu anyway. My Mightyena didn't like it but he knows better than to disobey me.

"Mightyena, try to sniff Pikachu out" Mightyena obeyed and lead me to Loser's Pikachu's scent.

We wonder around the forest and no sign of the loser's pikachu and then we heard a girl cried. We ran toward and there we saw a pikachu which is obviously belongs to the loser and a girl who looks 16 and her Piplup fainted. The girl try to catch Pikachu with a Pokeball but it didn't capture it because it belongs to the loser

'Pathetic, she try to capture a Pokemon which currently belong to someone else' I thought and then she begins to speak "Wait does that mean you belong to someone else?"

I was going to watch away until I see a Seviper, Cacnea, and a Dustox ambushed the Pikachu. I turned and watch then I see a talking Meowth came in to the scene.

I smirked and thought to myself 'if ain't the Team Loser that try to steal Pokemon, the way I looking at my Mightyena, it looks like it needed some exercise'

I stood out of sight and then I see the team losers pop out and do their ridiculous speech and poses in front of the blue hair girl.

Right when they were going to snatch Pikachu I ordered quietly "Mightyena use bite attack on one of the losers"

Mightyena obeyed and attacked the Meowth

"What is the big idea?! We'll deal with you later" That stupid annoying talking Meowth start talking nonsence saying he could deal with my Mightyena

The blue hair girl came to defend my Mightyena while my Mightyena is unharmed and hell I think I'm starting to like this girl because of her caring towards Pokemon and bravery.

I came out of hiding and and said to the three losers "So it's 4 of you vs 1? How pathetic?"

The lady loser start speaking to me and said "You're that twerp!"

I looked at the girl who is staring at me and I speak coldly "Hey, you get out of here, this is going to be violent"

She shook her head and said "What?! I here to watch a battle and I'm protecting your Pokemon from harm and is this how you treat a person who's trying to protect your Pokemon!?"

I'm surprised of what she said and I said "Whatever"

The losers order their Pokemon to attack and the girl shouted "Watch out!"

I smirked and commended "Dodge those attacks and use HyperBeam!"

Mightyena evaded all their attacks and their unleash a powerful hyperbeam at the losers back to loserville

I looked and was going to walk away towards to Oreburgh City but the girl grab my shirt and asked me "Who are you?"

I ignore her and try to walk away but then I hear another loser Ash Ketchum and that breeder Block I think that's his name ran up towards us and shouted "Paul!"

Ash went up to me and asked if I see his Pikachu and I pointed toward his Pikachu

I said to him "You're pathetic, you almost let those losers take your Pikachu? You're still a novice trainer to me"

Ash pop a vein and said "WHAT! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle then"

I smirked and said "Don't waste my time" I looked at the girl and said "My name is Paul, I think you know by now". The girl said "My name is Dawn, nice to meet you all" She held out her hand to shake everyone's hands and try to shake mine but I just smack it away and said "I don't shake people's hands"

She cross her arms and said "Fine, don't shake my hand anyway you jerk"

I smirked at her and walk away with Mightyena, heading to Oreburgh City.

**Ash POV**

I look at Paul walking away with an angry expression and Brock nudge me telling me to calm down

I look at my friend and replied "How can I calm down when he always insult me?"

Brock reasoned with me "Ash, just ignore him, you don't want to waste time getting beat by him again"

I looked down and the girl name Dawn went up to us and asked "You know him?"

I looked at her and said "We battled in the Hoenn Conference finals"

Dawn got excited and asked "Who won?"

I looked down and sigh "Paul did, Paul won the whole conference easily"

**Dawn POV**

I did watch the Hoenn Conference on TV but I did not think I would see two people who compete in the same conference in person

"That's awesome, so you're Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and the boy who walked off was Paul Shinji of Veilstone City!" I exclaimed

Ash nodded and I asked his friend "What your name?"

Ash's friend look at me and introduce himself "My name is Brock, I'm a cook and breeder"

I nodded

**Paul POV**

I walk throughout the forest and my Mightyena was nudging me

I looked at him and asked "What is it boy?"

He pointed the way where we save the Pikachu and I looked him and see that he desired to battle the loser's Pikachu

I followed him throughout the forest

**Dawn POV**

I'm led my new friends Ash and Brock to Professor Rowan's lab and and I see my mom there with the Professor chatting with each other

I walked in and my mom greeted me with a big hug and she said "Dawn! How was your bike ride? I heard you pick a Pokemon already"

I nodded and introduced Ash and Brock to my mom and Professor Rowan

Ash was excited and Professor Rowan led him to the lab to choose his new Pokemon

**Paul POV**

I followed my Mightyena and it led me to a lab which looks like Professor Rowan's lab

I waited beside the tree with my Mightyena who is now growling and I take a guess that the loser's Pikachu is in there

5 minutes later I still stand beside the tree and I see people coming out

The loser Ash, the prevert Block or Bock whatever his name is, the blue hair girl I forgot her what her name is, a woman who appears to be the girl's mother, and finally Professor Rowan

Professor Rowan asked "Yes? Can I help you?"

I walked up to them and said "My name is Paul and from the looks of thing you must be Professor Rowan". The Professor nodded and I pointed at loser Ash and said "I'm waiting for him"

He looked at me and asked "Why me?"

I looked at him with annoy look and said "You want a battle right? So let's get on with it!"

Ash nodded and said "Ok! Don't expect to beat me like you did at the Hoenn Conference!"

I smirked and said "Doesn't matter because I know I'll beat you"

We walked to the battlefield and we are told to use three Pokemon

**Dawn POV**

"Wow, I can't wait to witness their battle" I said out of excitement

Professor Rowan and my mom nodded in agreement but Brock however does not look amazed and we looked at him

"What's wrong Brock? You don't look too excited" my mom said out of surprised

**Brock POV**

I was asked by Dawn's mother and said to them "This won't be pretty, Ash and Paul kinda share a hate rivalry towards each other and all of Paul's Pokemon were high leveled and were at their final evolution and Ash knows that. Ash thinks he could beat Paul after the battle frontier but who knows what Pokemon Paul has. Ash better keep his guard up if he really wants to beat Paul and Paul's Pokemon did not just come from Sinnoh, Kanto, Johto, or the Hoenn region but he also got some Pokemon from the Unova region and Ash never experience facing them"

Professor Rowan nodded and turn to the battlefield while Dawn and Dawn's mom look at me with a confusing look and Dawn spoke up "So do you think Ash is going to win?"

I looked at her and said "I doubt it, Ash could be cocky because he battling the Kanto Battle Frontier but he is currently looking for the last Frontier Brain. Paul destroyed Ash in the Hoenn Conference without Ash knocking off any of Paul's Pokemon so that's how I know Paul is going to have this match"

They nodded and the Ref signal Ash and Paul to begin

**Ash POV**

'I can't lose this battle, I'm close to win the Battle Frontier after I lost to Paul in the finals and Paul shouldn't stand a chance against Brandon' I thought

I threw out my Pokeball "Alright Paul, I got a surprise for you! Go Charizard!"

Charizard stomp to the ground and I smirked "How's that Paul?" I see everyone were amazed but Brock and Paul

Paul give me an annoyed look and said "That's suppose to be a surprise? I always knew you had a Charizard. You forgot I competed in the Silver Conference and I beat the person who defeated your Charizard?"

I smack my head and it click 'Oh shit, I forgot, Paul won that conference as well'

**Paul POV**

I grab my Pokeball and throw it onto the battlefield "Tyranitar, Stand by for battle!"

Tyranitar growl and Ash was surprise and it shock our spectators including Brock because they never see my Tyranitar battle

Ash said to me "I didn't know you had a Tyranitar"

I smirked and got a head start "Tyranitar, Rock Slide!"

Multiple rings appeared on Tyranitar's head and it released it to aim at Charizard

Ash quickly react "What's up with that Rock Slide? It going right at Charizard" and Ash order his Charizard to dodge

Charizard barely dodged but the rock scrape a part of its wing and Charizard is in pain

Ash try to order it to fly but Charizard's wing was in pain and then I ordered "Tyranitar, thunder fang!"

Tyranitar charged at Charizard at full speed and hit it directly

Ash quickly switch his Charizard to his Pokeball and then switch to Sceptile

I smirked and return my Tyranitar back and then threw my Pokeball "Braviary stand by for battle!"

I smirk at Ash and said "Now you know what Pokemon I have, you never seen some of my Pokemon before have you? Is because nobody in the league could knock any of my other Pokemon out"

I could see Ash is worried and I could tell fear in his eyes and I finally commended "Braviary! Sky Attack!"

Braviary charged at Sceptile and Ash quickly order "Sceptile, counter it with Leaf Blade!"

I smirked "I thought so". Ash gasp of what I said

The leaf blade and sky attack collided and then explode

**Dawn POV**

I see that both the sky attack and leaf blade collided and it results in a explosion and now we are trying to figure out who won and then I see Paul's Braviary flew out of the smoke.

When the smoke clears up, Ash's Sceptile fainted and I look at Brock and asked "Is this the second time they battled?

Brock nodded and told me "Yes, the first time was at the Hoenn Conference. As I said, Ash never beat any of Paul's Pokemon before and I think it's going to be the same result, I even face Paul before"

I got excited and asked him "What was it like?"

Brock told me "I don't want to talk about it"

I nodded and watch the battle and Ash switch to his Charizard who is still badly injured and Paul switch to his Tyranitar

I thought to myself 'Charizard and Tyranitar again. I can't believe Ash will put in his Charizard back'

Charizard used flamethrower attack but Paul ordered his Tyranitar to used Hyperbeam

I gasped and thought to myself 'That was the most powerful hyperbeam I ever seen! I wonder why Paul rarely show any emotion'

The hyperbeam knocked Charizard out of the battle and Paul switch his Tyranitar to his Pokeball

I watch Ash trying to see what Pokemon to use next but his Pikachu jumped in

**Paul POV**

I see the Pikachu jumped in and I smirked "That's what I was waiting for"

Ash gasped and asked "What do you mean?"

I didn't answer and my Mightyena jumped in and got face to face with the loser's Pikachu

"So that's why you want to battle me! Your Mightyena wants to battle Pikachu!" Ash said angrily

I smirked and nodded my head "Mightyena, shadow ball"

Mightyena form a dark ball and go straight at Pikachu

Ash order "Pikachu, dodge and use thunderbolt!"

"Mightyena! Dodge with Agility" I ordered

Mightyena dodged the thunderbolt and then Ash order his Pikachu to use Volt Tackle

"Mightyena! Giga Impact!" I ordered

The pink aura surrounds Mightyena and Mightyena charged towards the Volt tackle and two collide and later, Mightyena appeared out of the smoke walking towards me and waiting for me to pet him or give him a treat and I see the loser's Pikachu fainted.

I smirked and give my Mightyena a dog biscuit and pet him on the head and Ash ran towards his Pikachu and ran up to me and shouted "That was dirty! You knew Mightyena and Pikachu don't like each other and you wanted to fuel that hatred between the two!"

I ignore him

**Brock POV**

"Now you see? You just witness the rivalry Paul and Ash shared" I told Dawn and her mother

Dawn look at me and asked "So the reason why Paul battle Ash is because of his Mightyena?"

I nodded and told them "Yeah or else Paul weren't even battle Ash, Paul's Mightyena and Ash's Pikachu don't like each other when they face each other in the Hoenn Conference"

**Dawn POV**

I didn't know what to say after that and my mom said that I should travel with Ash and Brock.

I was thinking of travelling with Paul but my mom doesn't want me because she thinks that he is a bad influence so I got up and went up to Paul and asked if he wants to talk sometime on a cell phone

He grunt and put his number on my cell and I put mine on his. My mom was not happy at all but she let it go and I went up to Ash and asked "Where are we heading?"

Ash smiled at me and said "We're going to Oreburgh City for my first gym battle"

I smiled back "Okay". I'm wondering why I feel so attracted to Paul in first sight? Am I so shallow?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Paul POV**

As I was heading to Oreburgh City I begin to wonder why did the blue hair girl I 'forgot what her name' want to talk to me sometime on the cellphone. I was not happy when I give her my number or I give her my phone for her to put her number in.

I decide to train some of my Pokemon and then I get a text from that girl saying 'Hey, it's Dawn, the girl you met at the forest or at Professor Rowan, I was wondering if you wanted to be friends'

I was thinking about it and I thought about it and decide not to text back

I begin to let my Torterra, Tyranitar, Braviary, Metagross, Weavile, and Krookodile out for training in the forest and as well as my Mightyena joined in

**Dawn POV**

Ash, Brock, and I start travelling and I was waiting a text from Paul and I was thinking that he should have saw my text by now. I text Paul again saying 'Hey, have you consider my offer of being your friend? What I'm trying to do was to get to know you and maybe we could talk'.

I suddenly forgot of what my mom told me about Pokemon contests and I walked up to Ash and Brock "Hey guys, how about we go to Jubilife City before we go to Oreburgh City"

Ash look at me and asked "Why?"

I replied "I forgot to tell you that I'm a coordinator and I do Pokemon contests"

Ash nodded and said "Alright, we can go"

I was happy then took out my phone to see if Paul text back but unfortunately he didn't. I was sad and I see that he probably give me the wrong number and I decide to text 'Hey, it's Dawn again, listen I have this Pokemon contest in Jubilife City and I was wondering if you wanted to come and watch'

I enter the text and then finally he replied 'Ok, sure we could be friends so that you could stop texting me every 5 minutes you troublesome girl and no I'm not going to watch your contest'

Did he just call me troublesome? Ugh, I'm sure going to give him a piece of my mind when I see him but he sounds mad so I decide to text him without angering him more.

**Paul POV**

I stop training my Pokemon for the day and I just learned that the girl is a coordinator, just like my mother years ago before she died. It hard to hold my emotions when it comes to thinking about my mother. Every time I think of my mom, I can't help but shed a tear and I feel torn apart in the inside.

My mom always take care of both Reggie and I while dad is working and then after she died, I was never the same, I never feel enough love from the family, Reggie was currently heartbroken but the worse was my father was way beyond heartbroken and it's heart breaking to see my dad like this and now he is planning to play the universe as his own to bring mom back.

Mightyena nudge me and trying to see whats wrong

I looked at him and petted him on the head and told him "Nothing is wrong, just thinking about stuff recently, I'll be fine"

Mightyena didn't buy it but he let it go and then I get a text from the same girl name Dawn and it said 'Sorry, I just want to get to know you that's all, I just want to know why you don't show much emotion. It's just you are a mystery and I just want to know who you are personally'

I looked at the text and I don't know why but I'm shedding a tear. I guess it's because I was so cruel and cold to some people including her and all she want was to know me. I text back 'There are a lot reasons and I'm not comfortable in sharing them'

I continue walking through the forest and then I see Ash, Block or Bock whatever, and Dawn or I think I'll give her a nickname 'Troublesome'

I see that Ash got a Turtwig, I am clearly not amazed and walked away and later I felt someone grab me by the arm and it was Dawn

"Toublesome!" I exclaimed and it got Dawn angry

**Dawn POV**

"My name is not Troublesome, my name is Dawn!" I snap at him due to the fact I put my name on his phone and he decide to call me troublesome

He glare at me and replied "I think Troublesome works better for you"

UGH! Now he's getting on my nerves so I try to slap him across the face but apparently he intercepted my hand with an steel grip

I try to break out of it but I can't and wow, who knew Paul has a strong grip.

He lean close to my face and I blush in thinking he's going to give me a kiss but instead he whisper in my ear "I don't know who you are but you are troublesome in my point of view"

**Paul POV**

I pulled back after whisper to her and I see that she was blushing in embarrassment so I smirked at her and said "I think Ash and Block are calling you so you should head back to them" I said that only to get rid of her.

She look at me confusingly and that seriously piss me off because she's not leaving so I took a deep breath and said "You want to be friends or not?"

She stare at me angrily and said matching my tone "I do but why are you trying to get rid of me that easily? I don't hear Brock or Ash calling me"

Wow, she has a bad temper and she has a courage to talk to me with that tone and no lie I'm starting to like her. I like her because in my adventures I get girls who are trying to get me to take them on dates and all that waste of time type of stuff but this girl wants to know me and she's the only girls that have a courage to talk to me with a angry tone.

I didn't show any emotion and I replied "Well, I heard them calling your name Troublesome and .." I couldn't finished the sentence because I got fucking slapped in the face and hell, I never got slapped like that ever in my life and my mother's slaps don't count

She was beyond angry and my nose started to bleed and damn that slap was hard, who knew she strong for a girl and I see that my Mightyena is doing nothing but laugh at me

She yelled at me "I TOLD YOU MY NAME IS DAWN! NOT TROUBLESOME! I PUT MY NAME ON YOUR PHONE AND I WANT YOU TO CALL ME BY MY NAME! IT'S NOT THAT HARD!"

I didn't flinch but I replied "Well, still troublesome works better and .." she try to slap me again but I caught her hand and I said "As I was saying, troublesome works better for you and seriously I heard them calling your name so I think you should go back"

She pouted at me angrily and I released her hand and walked away

**Dawn POV**

UGH! He's so arrogant and has a cold heart, why did I wanted to be friends with him? I'm not going to lie that he's pretty cute and good looking, but arrogant and his attitude is so vulgar.

I walked back to the camp where I see Ash training his Turtwig and Brock cooking supper

I didn't realized that I was still angry at Paul and Brock saw me and asked "Are you alright Dawn?"

I look and fake a happy face and said "Yeah, I just went on a nice long walk that's it" NOT, I was kinda arguing with Paul, my new cold heart friend

**Paul POV**

Ugh, damn who does she think she is? My mom? Why was she so worked up of that name even though I kinda find it funny that she gets mad.

Mightyena still looking at me laughing and then look at me happily. I didn't know why he was looking at me like that, he wasn't this happy looking before so I decide to call Reggie.

I took my phone out and call Reggie and he answered the phone "This is Reggie's Breeding Center, how can I help you?"

What the hell? I called his cell phone and he pretends that I'm a fucking customer? "Dammit Reggie, it's Paul!"

"Oh, hey little brother, what's up?" he asked through the phone

I sigh and said "I have a problem bro"

"Cool, what's the problem bro?" He asked

I took a deep breath and said "You remember one of mom's friends from the last contest we went to before mom died"

Reggie replied confusingly "Who? You got to give me a name"

I replied "The woman with blue short hair"

Reggie replied angrily "Dammit Paul I seriously don't know who you're talking about but is this really important to interrupt me working?"

I replied calmly "Alright her name is Johanna Berlitz"

"Yeah, why? You didn't tell her that you are mom's son did you?" Reggie asked with worry

I was confused and said "I didn't, why does that got to do with it?"

Reggie answered "She doesn't like our dad, she knows dad is the boss of Team Galactic and what was the problem?"

I took a deep breath "It's her troublesome daughter, she text me every 5 minutes while I was training and she ask me to watch her in one of the Pokemon contests then I spotted her again and she wouldn't leave me alone and Mightyena laugh at me and now he's giving me a happy face"

Reggie is now laughing his ass off and said "I don't see the problem, I think that girl has a crush on you that's all"

My eyes widen after his response and asked "What you mean?"

"I think you got to call dad about it, I got to hung up bro, got customers BYE!" Reggie said

Dammit don't hang up "NO REGGIE, DON'T HANG UP!" but it's too late, he hung up before i finished

I grunt after Reggie hung up on me and know what? I'm calling dad so I call the Team Galactic headquarters

"Hello?" Saturn picked up

"Saturn, this is Paul. Is my dad busy by any chance?" I asked through the phone

"Paul, how you been? I haven't hear from you for a long time and your dad is currently busy but I could tell him that you need to talk to him if you want" Saturn said

I smiled "I been good and yes please I have something I want to talk to him about"

"Hold on just a sec" Saturn said

5 seconds later, I finally heard my dad

"Paul, I haven't hear from you for 3 months, how's my little boy?" I could tell my dad is excited to talk to me since we haven't talk for 3 months

"I'm good dad, I need to ask you something" I said

"Ask away" my dad replied and I don't know if I should mention the woman's name but what the heck, I don't think he cares

"Umm, do you know Johanna Berlitz?" I asked nervously

"Yes, of course son, she used to be one of your mom's friends! Why, what's up?" he asked

"It's her troublesome daughter and .." my dad suddenly interrupted me

"AWW, did my little Paul finally found love?" my dad said and I could hear him snickering through the phone

Ok, Mightyena then Reggie and now my dad laughing at me?! What the hell?

I blushed and replied angrily "God dammit dad! It's not like that! You didn't give me time to finish. I swear, you're worse than Reggie!"

"You told Reggie too?!" my dad still laughing and I almost pop a vessel

"No, it's just she text me every 5 minutes while I was training, then she ask me to watch her participate in a Pokemon contest, and then she never stop annoying me and I got slapped for giving her a nickname" I said

My dad stop laughing and said "Son, I think she has a huge crush on you"

"How did you know? I just met her" I replied

"Well, when a girl admires a guy, she normally annoys or talks to them and when a guy she likes give them a nickname, you either get smacked or you get a kiss but she'll still have feelings for you" my dad explain to me

"Was that how you and mom got together?" I ask out of curiosity

"Yep and I got good news for you and Reggie" my dad said

I was excited and asked "What's the good news?"

"We found out how to find Dialga and Palkia and we could bring your mother back and I have gift for both you and Reggie that you both will like and I got to hang up Paul, we are in a middle of something" my father hung up

I can't believe it, after all these years, I will see my mom again and so I continuing walking towards Oreburgh City

**Ash POV**

4 hours later

Man why did we have to watch her Pokemon contest before my gym battle? At least she made it to the semis but what's worse was I was forced to participate in the contest with her

"Ok, now we finish with your contest, can we go to my gym battle?" I asked the group and they nodded.

Finally, at least I could do what I want to do

**The next day**

**Paul POV**

I just got to Oreburgh City and head to the gym

I head to the Oreburgh gym and I was comfronted by Roark and I asked "Hey, remember me Roark?"

Roark looked at me for a minute and said "Yeah, I remember you, weren't you like 9 before when my dad and I give you and your brother each a fossil after your brother defeat my dad in a gym battle?"

I nodded my head and said "Oh yeah, I'm here for a gym battle, where's your dad?"

Roark laughed and said "I'm sorry but I'm currently the new gym leader of Oreburgh gym because the Poke league ask my dad to be a gym leader in Canalave City. The gym battle have to wait, our diggers found huge fossil that was being discovered"

"Oh, so how long were you a gym leader?" I asked

"Only a year, hey how about you hang out with Ian, I'm sure he miss you since you were always so carious about fossils and he has to tell you everything" he said while laughing

I laugh back and said "Yeah, sure thing"

Roark head to the mine then stop and ask me "Hey, did you and your brother revive your fossils yet?"

I shook my head "I'm pretty sure my dad did but he didn't sent me what Pokemon I have. I think he give both of them to Reggie while I was on a another region"

He nodded at that response and head to the mines

I went in and went towards the front desk where Ian was standing "Hey, remember me Ian?"

Ian look at me surprisingly and said "Of course, why would I forget a curious purple hair boy who asks questions about fossils and I have to babysit him?"

I laugh at the response and said "I wasn't that curious and you volunteer to babysit me" I don't know why I'm laughing now, I guess seeing old friends has something to do with it

He laugh too and said "Well, that's true, you here to have a gym battle with Roark?"

I nodded and said "Oh yeah, you know what fossil they discovered?"

He laugh and said "Same old Paul, I don't know what fossil they discovered"

I laugh and he begins "Oh yeah, I forgot something"

He took out a item and it reveals to be a Pokeball and said "Your brother sent this to us and said he forgot to give this to you"

I took the Pokeball and threw it to see what Pokemon is it

The Pokemon was large, dark-gray dinosaur-like Pokémon with blue stripe on its tail and one blue stripe on each of its knees and wrists. It also has a spike on each knee with a blue collar on its neck with two spikes on it. Two of it's head spikes are bigger than the other two its red eyes are obstructed by its dome-shaped head while two short spikes are on this Pokémon's nose.

I look amazed and asked "Was this ..." Ian nodded and said "Yep, that's one of the fossils Roark and Byron(Roark's father) give you and Reggie and he use to be a Cranidos but your brother trained it for you to evolve it to a Rampardos"

I looked at him and ask "What was the other fossil?"

He said "The other one was a Shieldon but Reggie evolved it to a Bastiodon"

I nodded and talk to Ian for a while

**An hour later**

"Well, it's nice to see you Ian but I'm gonna wait at the Pokemon Center to wait for Roark" I said and then head out to the door

As I exit through the door, I see the loser(Ash), the pervert breeder(Brock), and Troublesome(Dawn)

"It's Paul" the loser begin

I look up and asked sarcastically "Do I know you three?"

I smirked that I see Troublesome is giving me an angry look after I ask that and Ian came out and ask me "Friends of yours Paul?"

I looked at Ian and said "What? No way in hell!"

Ian nodded and look at them and said "Welcome to the Oreburgh gym and this is a rock type gym. Just to let you know, gym leader Roark is currently not available right now but you could wait here if you want"

"OK!" the loser, pervert, and Troublesome said in unsion

Ian look at me and asked "Since your friends are here, you want to stay as well Paul?"

I replied "I love to but no, and they are not my friends" I walked straight to the Pokemon center

**Dawn POV**

"I see" Ian said

I was so angry at Paul and said "UGH! Why is he so rude!? I wonder if he was always like this to everyone"

"I think I could answer those questions but I have to answer them inside" Ian said and all three of us look at him. Ian signal us to follow him inside and we did

"So, you guys know Paul huh?" Ian asked. Oh Yeah he's cruel, cold-hearted, rude, inconsiderate, hot, whoa did I just think Paul is hot? Well of course he is but still he's immature

"Yeah, he's rude, cruel, inconsiderate, and cold-hearted in my point of view" Ash said and I nodded my head in agreement and Brock was just waiting for Ian's response

Ian looked at us and sigh "I see"

I looked at him and asked "Do you know Paul? He seems to be fond of you"

Ian looked at us and said "Of course, he was nine years old when I met him while his brother was battling the gym leader"

We gasped in surprise and Paul has a brother?

I asked him "So how did you know him?"

He answered "Well, it's a long story, while his brother was battling, I was babysitting him and he was curious about fossils and he wanted to learn about them"

This is getting interesting and so I asked "But was he rude or cruel back then?"

Ian looked at me and said "Oh no no no, not at all. He was a nice, out-going, determined, and serious boy who enjoys learning and dreams to be the best"

We gasped after that response. Why can't he stay like what Ian describe us.

Ash asked him "Well, then why is he different from what you described?"

Ian looked down and said "It's not my choice to tell you guys but I could tell you that it has something to do with his past"

Ash jumped and replied "But he was best friends with one of my long-time rivals"

Ian looked at Ash and said "I don't know then, it's either respect or they been friends since childhood"

I begin "So, since you know Paul so well, what about his brother?"

Ian begin "Alright, his brother was a great trainer who loves to travel and Paul was always with him while his brother battle every gym leader. He also got 1st place in the Sinnoh league and also run the number one breeding business in the whole region of Sinnoh and he's also a Sinnoh frontier brain in Veilstone City."

Ash looked interested and asked "For what you describe, he must be a powerful trainer"

Ian replied "Of course and a lot of people say he could beat Champion Cynthia for the title of Champion of Sinnoh. That's how powerful a trainer Paul's brother is but his brother have no desire to be champion"

I asked "Do you think that's the reason why Paul changed?"

Ian replied "I don't think so, him and his brother get along very well but sometimes they have a fierce sibling rivalry when it comes to Pokemon battles and if you want to know about Paul's change, you have to talk to him"

I was going to ask another question but two people just enter the gym and I heard a cold voice saying "You could stop annoying Ian with your annoying questions"

I turned around and see Paul and a man wearing glasses and wearing a working coat, pants, and a light helmet

**Paul POV**

I stare angrily at the loser and Troublesome for trying to get Ian to tell them about me personally but the Breeder ehh he's starting to earn my respect since he doesn't really take my insults seriously and he is understandable without asking questions

"Ahh, you must be Paul's friends right?" Roark said and I glared at him

"NO!" the three said in unison and Roark laughed

"Ok, but what are you three here for?" Roask asked

The loser was going to say something but he was interrupted by Ian who pointing at the idiotic loser(Ash) "This is Ash, he challenge you after you have your gym battle with Paul"

Ash looked at Ian and said "WHAT! Why am I after Paul?"

I smirked and said "Because dumb dumb, I got here before you three"

Ask got angry and said "What did you say!?"

We got in each other faces and Roark got between us and said "How about you two break it up, I promised Paul I will give him a gym battle so I will face Paul first"

Ash sigh in defeat and I smirked victoriously

* * *

**We're going to skip it to the battle next chapter**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Paul POV**

I am now face to face with Roark on the gym battlefield and Ian signal us to start

He bring out his Geodude and I sent threw my Pokeball "Krookodile stand by for battle!"

I don't think Roark is taking me seriously right now, I believe that he thinks I'm a beginner and I see that loser is impressed and Troublesome is looking at her Pokedex about my Pokemon and I shout out to Roark "Are taking me seriously or are toying with me in a gym battle?"

Roark smirked and shouted back "Why won't you find out?" he order his Geodude to do rollout attack

I order "Krookodile, use brick break!"

Krookodile smash it's claws against Roark's Geodude's rollout and there was an explosion

After the explosion I see my Krookodile still standing and Roark's Geodude is unable to battle

Ian announced "Geodude is unable to battle, the winner goes to Krookodile!"

Roark return his Geodude and then sent out Onix and I stayed with my Krookodile

Roark shout to me "I'll let you attack first"

I smirked and order "Krookodile, use iron tail!"

Krookodile's tail turn white and jumped to attack Onix but Roark's Onix was fast and then Roark order his Onix double-edge and it directly hit my Krookodile and then order his Onix to use Stealth Rock.

I didn't expect about the Stealth Rock but luckily it doesn't affect Krookodile right now and Roark order his Onix to use Slam attack

I reacted quickly and order "Quick Krookodile, dig!"

Krookodile obeyed and Onix is on a hole where Krookodile dug

Roark order his Onix to stay focus but too late because Krookodile pushed it off the ground from a new hole he made.

That's one strong Onix and a quick one too

Roark order his Onix to use Slam attack

I ordered "Dodge it!"

Krookodile dodged by the Slam attack is on it's tail and I wasn't happy of that

Roark order his Onix to use double edge and hit my Krookodile

Krookodile manage to get up, I'm happy for his fighting spirit even though it took lot of damage so I decide to end this battle

"Krookodile, use Earthquake!"

Krookodile jump up and down and Earthquake was formed and then I took an opportunity to take Onix out and ordered "Now, use focus blast to finish it off!"

Krookodile open his mouth and then fire a beam at Onix and it directly hits

"Onix is unable to battle, the winner goes to Krookodile!" Ian announced

Roark smiled at me and shouted "I'm impressed Paul, you manage to take out one of my strongest Pokemon but don't get to cocky yet" he held out his Pokeball and threw it "Go Cranidos!"

Time to put his Cranidos to the test and I ordered "Krookodile, use dig!"

Krookdile dug a hole and Roark smirked and order his Cranidos to wait and use Zen headbutt

I didn't know what he mean but when Krookodile try to hit him after he dug out a hole but missed then Roark's Cranidos smashed him with a Zen headbutt attack

Krookodile was hit hard and it try to get up but then it fainted

"Krookodile is unable to battle! The winner is Cranidos!" Ian announced

After that announcement, Cranidos begins to evolve and I look with amazement that I witness it's evolution to Rampardos

Man, his Cranidos just evolve to Rampardos and it's no joke, so I guess he's taking me seriously now and I threw my Pokeball "Metagross! Stand by for battle!"

Metagross appeared and then get hit by the stealth rocks

Grr, I need to end this with Metagross or my chance of winning this one is slim "Metagross, use Meteor Mash!"

Metagross's right hand glows a silhouette of a golden meteor and Roark order his Rampardos to use Zen headbutt

Two attacks have collided with each other and they're both even before it pushed Rampardos back at Roark's side of the battlefield while Metagross back at my side.

I ordered "Metagross, use Metal Claw!"

Metagross crosses its two front arms above its head and light blue sparks run up its arms and charge with it's two arms crossed and Roark order his Rampardos to use head smash and two attacks collided again with an even result

This is going to be tough, his Rampardos is tough to take down so I decide to return my Metagross

I threw my Pokeball "Rampardos, stand by for battle!"

**Dawn POV**

Paul has a Rampardos as well? How powerful is Paul? I thought and then see Paul's Rampardos get hit with stealth rock and his Rampardos look like it didn't feel a thing

Roark shouted to him "I'm surprised Paul, your brother sent me a Pokeball along with a message saying that he forgot to give it to you before you left your house"

Paul nodded his head and I going to see who's stronger between Paul's Rampardos or Roark's Rampardos

The battle begin and Roark order his Rampardos to use flamethrower and Paul ordered his Rampardos to use Protect

I look at Brock and asked "Who you think will win?"

Brock looked at me and said "I think Paul's Rampardos is going to win, Roark's Rampardos just evolved and it look like took a lot of damage from facing Paul's Metagross"

I nodded and was going to talk to Ash but it looks like he's jealous right now, guess jealous of Paul so I decide not to bother him

I continue to watch the battle and Paul order his Rampardos to use Focus Blast and Roark order his Rampardos to use flamethrower again and Paul Rampardos's Focus Blast won but it didn't knock Roark's Rampardos out

The battle is getting intense and neither side is giving up. Paul's Rampardos look like it's just warming up and it also look like it's been training for a long time

Roark ordered his Rampardos to use head smash and Paul ordered his Rampardos to use Giga Impact

The two attack clash each other again and it cause explosion and smoke is throughout the whole gym

As the smoke clear up there stand between Paul's Rampardos and Roark's Rampardos

The two are standing until Roark's Rampardos fell and fainted

Ian announced "Roark's Rampardos is unable to battle! Paul's Rampardos is the winner and the winner goes to Paul Shinji from Veilstone City!"

**Paul POV**

I won, guess Reggie trained the Rampardos well but I wonder how he trains his Bastiodon and battling my brother will never be an easy task nor will battling my dad will be an easy task to achieve after my dad capture Dialga and Palkia and of course he just capture Giratina it will never be easy or possible. I wonder what are the two gifts he's giving me and Reggie.

Roark went to me and congratulate me "Congratulations Paul, you earned the Coal Badge"

I smirked at him and he smirked back after I accepted it and said "It's good battling you Roark, I wish that it would have been your dad but it looks like you could be a challenge to some trainers"

He nodded and said "Hey, tell your brother that he should come by and dig up fossils with me sometimes, you should come too"

I nodded and said "I don't know about me but I'll tell him but he has work"

He smiled and said "I know, I weren't expect him to come anyway because he has a business to take care off and thank your dad for me"

I look confused and asked "For what?"

He said "He donated money to us to buy more equipment and he also created some advance technology for us to dig fossils faster"

I said confusingly "Huh, I thought my dad is on a mission?" then I see Ash, Block or Bock, and Troublesome come down and I think they want to congratulate me

Roark nodded and whisper "Hey Paul, you might want to keep it down because I don't know if a lot of people are too fond of your dad since he is the boss of Team Galactic"

I nodded and walked away but loser just call out to me and said "Hey, Paul aren't you going to watch me battle?!"

I smirked and said "Why? To watch you lose?"

Loser(Ash) got offended by it and Roark jump between us before we get in each other faces and said "Paul, I think you should stay and watch at least tomorrow and Ash, I'm sorry but I think my Pokemon need a rest because Paul and I battled it out"

I nodded and Loser said "Ok" and I head to the Pokemon Center

**Dawn POV**

I look at Paul while Ash and Brock were busy talking to Roark so I just run after Paul and his Mightyena

As I was following him, he stopped and I was nervous that he will spot me because Mightyena stopped and could smell me

Paul didn't know then turn around and spotted me.

I was spotted and I just laugh it off but he doesn't seem to care and walk to the Pokemon Center and I ran to Paul

"Wait up Paul! Where you going?" I asked

"Pokemon Center" Paul replied

I know the answer, I just want to start a conversation with him so I keep the conversation going and I asked "To stay the night there?"

He stop and look at me and asked "Are you this stupid or are you just trying to start a conversation with me?"

I blushed so hard and turn my face away to avoid eye contact with him and he chuckled and said "Well, it's nice to talk to you but I got to go"

I looked at him and ran after him "Wait, Paul!"

He stop and look back and asked coldly "What?"

"I was wondering if we could talk at the Pokemon Center like friends do" I said nervously

He start thinking about it and shrug his shoulders "Sure, why not? Come on" he said and walk to the Pokemon Center

I nodded and followed him and his Mightyena and when we got there, Paul asked Nurse Joy "One room for two please"

Nurse Joy look at us and asked "Sure thing and by the way, you two look cute together"

I blushed at that comment and Paul just snap "We're not together!"

Nurse Joy just laugh and said "Of course, have fun in your room"

Paul walk toward our room and I followed him to our room

We enter the room and we see 2 beds on opposite sides of each other and Paul and I put our stuff on the beds we decide to sleep in

After I put my stuff on the bed, I decide to change in the bathroom since I think it's inappropriate because Paul is here

As I change to my pajama I enter the room and what could I see? Shirtless Paul doing some push-ups, man, look at his sculpted body and I am going to get a closer look at him for a moment

I begin the blush after I move towards Paul and after Paul doing his push-ups, he caught me staring at him

He begins "What? You haven't seen a boy with a shirt off?"

I blush in embarrassment and said "I did but you.. you.. uhh" I couldn't get the words out of my mouth and he chuckled

**Paul POV**

I'm starting to laugh at Dawn's blushing with embarrassment and she asked "What's so funny?"

I tone down my laughter and said "You blushing, that's what so funny"

She blushed even more and shouted at me "What's that suppose to mean?"

I replied coldly "I mean that it's so funny that you blush and you don't know what to say when I ask you a question so how about spit it out"

She look and shouted "Fine! How about this answer! You're smoking hot and you caught me off guard with that body!" she turn away blushing red as a tomato and I could her her mumbling and cursing herself. I guess she was so embarrassed of what she said.

I begin to laugh so hard and then she turn around with an embarrassed look on her face which result me to laugh even harder

While I was laughing, she looks like she starting to cry and when I see tears coming out of her eyes, I stop laughing and I asked "What's wrong with you? Why are you crying?"

I wonder what I did to make her cry. Some girls are complicated and Troublesome or Dawn is one of them and she didn't answer my question. I put on serious face and she just turn away and walk to the door but I grabbed her by the hand before she could reach for the doorknob and she turn around gasp of me grabbing her hand and I asked "Dawn, why are you leaving? Are you really too embarrassed after you said 'I was hot'?"

She gasped and replied "You said my name! I was leaving because you keep laughing at me blushing and yes I was too embarrassed for what I said"

I nodded and said "Don't get use to me for saying your name and please don't leave, I feel like I really need a friend other than Mightyena who is now taking a nap" Dawn look and see my Mightyena sleeping and she nodded

I wipe her tears off her face then we both sat on my bed and I asked "So, you want to know me?"

She nodded and said "Yes, I want to know you. I want to know why you are not the boy that Ian describe anymore"

I looked down and said "I'll tell you a little about me but I will not tell you how I change but it does have something to do with my past"

**Dawn POV**

I sitting next to him on his bed and nodded but why not tell me about his change

I ask him "Also I want to know why you decide to not watch my contest when I asked you to"

He still looking down and said "That also have something to do with my change but now, I'm telling you a little about myself now"

I nodded and then he begins "I was born in a very rich family, my father owns all the businesses on Sinnoh region and my mother is a Pokemon Coordinator" he stop and I could see tears coming out of his eyes and I realized that I been wrong about him, he's not a cruel boy I thought he was, he seems to be calm now.

I wrap my arms around him and say "It's ok, you don't need to continue if you don't want to"

He nodded and said "It's fine and also Ian told you all about my brother except for his name"

I replied "Yeah, he told us that your brother is a very powerful trainer who a lot of people say that he could beat Champion Cynthia to be claim champion"

He sigh and said "He can but he didn't want to because he didn't want to get crowded with reporters or more people and he already crowded with customers for him to take care of their Pokemons"

I'm starting to get interested and asked "He sounds busy all the time. Who you think will win the battle between Cynthia and your brother?"

He looked at me and said "He is busy all the time and definitely my brother will win by far, my brother have raised his Pokemon to be powerful and there were some challengers who faced my brother to complete their Sinnoh Battle Frontier case and none of them succeed in beating my brother"

"Well, look like Ash need to train hard" I said

Paul looked at me and said "More like intense, my brother is not like the other Frontier Brains he faced, my brother switches Pokemon every time he's been challenged for a frontier battle. My dad develop a training method and he pass it down to my brother and then my brother pass the method down to me which made us one of the most powerful families in the whole region of Sinnoh but we kept our family identity a secret"

I'm starting to understand him and now I knew how he was able to beat Ash easily and I asked "Have you face your brother in a Pokemon battle before?"

He nodded "Yeah, but it's always him winning all the time and every battle we have I get better. He's like a personal trainer who help Pokemon trainers get stronger"

I begin "Oh yeah, before you get mad, why do you hate Ash or Brock?"

**Paul POV**

I was taken back from that question and replied "I don't hate Brock at all, I have respect for him that he is a breeder but he's kinda a pervert. But Ash is the one I don't like"

She look at me and asked "Why?"

I begin "It started when he beat one of my friends in the Silver Conference and .." I told her a story about my achievements in Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn region and the conferences, also my rivalry(not really) with Ash

After I was finished I look at my watch which said 11:30 p.m I said "Well, it's getting late, we need to get some sleep or Roark will waste my time"

She nodded and said "Okay" then she held out her phone and I guess Brock or loser texted her

We both went to sleep in different beds

Four hours later

**Dawn POV**

I realized that I could sleep because all I could think was Paul and his basic information. Poor Paul, he seems to be sad about her mom, I wonder why

I sigh and then I begin to hear Paul talking in his sleep.

"Please, don't die! We need you!" I looked at him and begin to listen

"I can't live without you, dad needed you, Reggie needs you, I need you! Please don't go!" I begin to realized that he's talking about his mom. Did his mom die when he was younger

"Please, don't leave us!" I felt so sad of what Paul said and I decide to shake him to wake him up

**Paul POV**

I just awoke from a nightmare and I been having this nightmare ever since that tragic accident which my mom was involved in. I felt my body been shaken by someone and I look and I see that it was Dawn "Troublesome?"

Dawn look at me and mumble "It's Dawn, not troublesome"

I look and said "What happen? Aren't you suppose to be sleeping?"

She smile sadly and said "I can't sleep and I hear you were having a nightmare so I decide to wake you up"

I nodded and said calmly "What you want?"

She look at me with a sad face and asked "Can I sleep with you?"

I was shock and my eyes widen and said "No"

She kept pleading and then give me the puppy eyes

I begin "Fine, but don't rape me"

She giggled at my response and said "I won't"

I just shrug and go to sleep and then she sleep beside me and she WRAP HER ARMS AROUND MY TORSO!? AWKWARD!

I snapped "What are you doing?"

She didn't answer and just went into a deep sleep

I sigh and grunt when she didn't answer and I decide to go to sleep and not going to lie, it's pretty awkward. Perhaps Reggie and dad were right, she does have a huge crush on me

* * *

**Well, romance between Paul and Dawn is starting to form. Well for Dawn but not really for Paul right now**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Paul POV**

I was still asleep until I feel something walking on my bed and fur and I feel something licking my face. I woke up and see that my Mightyena is currently licking my face like crazy.

I start covering my face and start commending "Stop! Down Boy!"

Mightyena stop and got off of the bed and waiting for me to get up and take it out for a walk and I still have Troublesome or Dawn's arms around me and I look at my watch and it said 6:15 a.m

I sigh and shake Dawn and I heard her mumbling in her sleep "Not now Paulie, 15 more minutes"

What did she just call me?! PAULIE?! Seriously, we do not go out!

I shake her and she woke up and said "What time is it?"

"Time to get up and walk Mightyena" I replied coldly and Dawn smiled

I look at her with a serious face and said "And can you keep your hands to yourself?"

She begins to blush and I'm still with a serious face. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Paul! I just .. oh nevermind"

I raise an eyebrow and said "Let me guess, that you have a huge crush on me and you don't want to admit it?"

She gasp at my respond and begin "How... How did you know?"

I smirked and said "Let just say it was pretty obvious. You give me your number, you text me every five minutes one time, you blushing at everyone of my comments, and you with your Pokedex with your mouth open"

**Dawn POV**

Well, my secret is out and I actually still have my arms around him and he looks kinda annoyed that I didn't have them off so I asked "Were you mad that I had your arms around you?"

He shrugs and said "You're ok, at least you didn't rape me but that still was kinda inappropriate"

What a relieve! He didn't really mind and I took my hands off and asked "Paul, what do you think of me?" I was hoping something sweet

He begins "I think you're a good girl and basically the only girl I could trust unlike the fan girls from the other regions. You are caring, talkative, kinda annoying but not in a bad way, and beautiful"

My face flushed red while smile at him and asked "Really?". Oh man, what am I getting myself into?

He laugh and said "Yeah, really! Look at your hair! HAHAHA" he burst into laughter and I grab my mirror and look myself

I have a messy bed hair and he was still laughing, I guess he was just being sarcastic and I laugh weakly with him and playfully punch him in the arm. Why was I playfully punching him in the arm? I can't like him, I just met him and we started having a long conversation last night so why do I feel attracted to him?

**Paul POV**

We were still laughing then I said "How about you go fix your hair and walk with me and my Mightyena until it's time to watch your idiotic friend's gym battle?"

She nodded and said "You should stop calling Ash an idiot, you know that he try so hard to be the best" she wink after her response and head to the bathroom

I laid back and mumble to myself "He didn't try hard enough"

I started to think about the nightmare I been having and also I'm now thinking of loser going to lose to Roark and why is Dawn is acting strange around me, wait did I just think her name and duh why am I think stupid thoughts right now, she likes me but I don't know if I will ever like her back. I have been a cold, arrogant, emotionless jerk but last night, we manage to have a long conversation.

**Dawn POV**

I'm in the bathroom combing my hair and change to my cheerleading clothes

I begin to think about if Paul will ever like me back. Well, of course he will, he completely understood about me having a crush on him, we slept in the same bed even though we didn't do anything as I wish we did hehe, he even tell me about himself, and we have a long conversation. Paul is such a guy huh? He's smart, determined, strong, he may be a jerk to me sometimes but in my point of view was that he has a kind heart and I was the one of the only people who witnessed it last night. I sigh dreamily and wondering if he will ever like me back or at least ask me to travel with him someday. I mean, how awesome is that?

I got out of the bathroom and saw Paul and his Mightyena waiting for me

**Paul POV**

Dawn came out of the bathroom and I said "I'm ready when you are Troublesome"

Dawn face was red and scolded at me "Excuse me! My name is Dawn! Not Troublesome! Did you suddenly forgot my name?!"

I ignore her question and said coldly "Let's go!"

She pouted angrily and followed my Mightyena and I out of the door

**Dawn POV**

I can't believe that he forgot my name already! UGH! I swear, he pisses me off so much that I don't understand. We had a long nice conversation and he was pretty much everything Ian described to us but now he's back to be a cold hearted asshole UGH!

We're still walking and suddenly I calmed down a bit and he looked at me and ask "You seriously wearing that to watch the gym battle to cheer for Loser or are you trying to get my attention?". He did not sound happy or angry but annoyed

I sigh and said "Both actually" I smile weakly at him

He was still looking at me and I can't tell if he's mad or not so I decide to ask him with a seductive look and a seductive tone "What you think of my outfit Paul?" I add with a wink and hopefully he will answer with a nicer tone

He replied coldly "I have no opinion of your outfit and why are you trying to seduce me already when you barely even know me? What are you trying to accomplish anyway?!"

**Paul POV**

I was waiting for her answer and all I could see were hurt and fear were in her eyes and tears shedding. I don't know why she felt hurt like that but when she talk to me in a seductive tone I think about the girls I find annoying during my adventures.

She's still crying and I try to wipe her tears with my hand but she smack my hand away and said to me "Keep your hands away from me!"

She look at me with tears and I said "Answer my question"

She shook her head as a response and said "No! You don't deserve my answer! I hate you!"

Woah! That was pretty hush and I didn't really think Troublesome will hate someone and I said "Fine, then do me a favor and tell Roark that I won't be able to attend watching Loser to get beat in the gym battle"

She yell at me "Okay! I'll Do That and I can't wait until Ash Beat you in a Pokemon battle someday!"

I chuckled at her response and that result her giving me a death glare so I replied "Good and don't think that Loser could beat me in a Pokemon battle! I crushed him twice when we battled and I'll be ready to crushed him again if I wanted to!"

She trying to think of a comeback but I interrupted her coldly "You know that I could crush him in any Pokemon battle so don't try to think of a comeback for him! And also don't bother asking Ian or anyone else about me, I'm done dealing with your group! Good Bye Troublesome!"

Mightyena look at me with a sad face and I signal it that we're still walking. I felt bad of what I said to Troublesome and I turn my head and see that she ran off and I guess to watch the gym battle between Roark and Loser

I look at Mightyena and said "Let's head to Eterna City and forget that Troublesome girl."

I could see Mightyena is sad of what happen and I couldn't understand why

I just walk and Mightyena followed

**Dawn POV**

I ran to the Oreburgh Gym crying my eyes out and when I got there, I try to dry my tears and head to the battlefield between Ash and Roark.

Roark asked me "Where's Paul?"

I don't care where Paul is so I said "He couldn't make it"

Roark nodded and Ian signal them to start

Brock asked me "What did Paul do to you?"

I didn't feel like answering and said "Nothing, just leave me alone". Why do I still think about Paul for what he said to me! Was it my fault that we got in a argument? Could Paul really crush Ash in any battle? I hope that Ash will win at least one battle against Paul.

Roark sent our his Rampardos first and Ash sent out his Aipom against it

Let see how Ash could last against Roark

**Paul POV**

**4 hours later**

I got to Eterna City and went to the Pokemon center knowing that the gym will be consist of grass type Pokemon.

As I got to the Pokemon Center, I call Reggie up to get some Pokemon and leave some to him

We talked and I give him Krookodile and Rampardos for Scizor and Heracross

After we talked I head to the Eterna Gym and challenged Gardenia the gym leader

I went up to her and said "I challenged you to a gym battle"

She smiled and said "Sure, and by the way, didn't I see you before?"

I nodded and surprised that she recognize me from watching her battling Reggie and said "Yeah, does Paul Shinji sound familiar to you"

She give me a hug and exclaimed "Paul? Reggie's cute 9 year old brother? Wow, you've grown to a young adult! What's up but challenging me to a gym battle?"

I look down to the floor and she asked with worry "What's wrong? You could tell me anything"

I looked at her and said "I tell you later after our battle"

She nodded and said "Sure, let's not waste anymore time"

We went to the battle arena and the ref signal us to start

I send out Scizor and she send out her Cherubi.

She shouted "So you were prepared!"

I nodded and she order her Cherubi to use Solarbeam

Cherubi charged up it's Solarbeam and fired it at Scizor and I quickly ordered "Dodge it and use X-Scissor"

Scizor dodge the Solarbeam and charged at Cherubi with it's claws turned white and swipe it with a X like fashion

The X-Sccissor hit and knocked Cherubi out

Cerubi fainted and Gardenia sent out her Turtwig and I switch Scizor with a Torterra

Gardenia looks impressed and shouted to me "So I guess you raised that Turtwig very well I presume"

I nodded and she order her Turtwig to use Leaf Storm

I ordered "Torterra, use Hyperbeam!"

Torterra unleashed a powerful hyperbeam and knocked Turtwig out and fainted

I returned my Torterra and Gardenia sent out her Roserade and I sent out Heracross

Gardenia shouted to me "I think I'll give you the first move, so let's finish this battle"

I smirked and order "Heracross, use Megahorn!"

Heracross's horn turn while and charge at Roserade and Gardenia is not giving any orders and then Heracross knocked Roserade out and win the battle.

Gardenia went up to me and give me the Forest Badge and said "Congrats and now it's story time"

I nodded and I know why she didn't want order her Roserade to do something, she want me to tell her everything

After I told her my problem today she said "Aww, little Paul is in love" my face grew red in embarrassment and Gardenia was giggling. Mightyena is snickering

I speak up and said "Thanks for the badge Gardenia" I walked away and start heading home.

Why was I embarrassed? I was embarrassed because I used to have a crush on Gardenia when I was younger and she was like 9 years older than me and I told her the story of me and Troublesome.

**Dawn POV**

Ash lost to Roark and I'm at my room in the Pokemon Center knowing Ash is training and I'm in my room thinking about Paul. Wait! Goddammit, why am I still thinking about that jerk? I went out and knock on Brock's room and Brock opened the door.

"You need something Dawn?" Brock asked

I nodded and he invited me in

He asked "What you need?"

I replied "Can you tell me how the battle with Paul went when you were the gym leader?"

Brock looked down and said "Alright but I warned you that our battle was ugly before and me facing his brother was even uglier"

I gasped and asked "You battled his brother as well?"

He nodded and said "We battled without landing a single hit on his Pokemon and the battle went for 5 minutes"

I asked "What's his brother's name?"

Brock replied "I don't remember, it was a long time ago when Paul was a little boy and I remember Paul watching his brother battling me"

I ask him another question "What about when you battle Paul?"

He answer me "He beat me with just one Pokemon but it was longer than I face his brother"

He beat Brock with just one Pokemon? I asked "What Pokemon would that be?"

He answered "He used only Metagross against me"

I asked "You think Ash will ever beat Paul? Give me an honest answer" hoping that Brock will say yes but he did the opposite

He shook his head as a no and said "As I said before, Paul traveled through pretty much every region of the Pokemon World with his brother and travel to those regions again to catch powerful Pokemon. Ash has no idea what Pokemon Paul has, Ash only battled Paul's Tyranitar, Braviary, Mightyena, Raichu, and some pokemon we see at Johto and Hoenn so far and what shown yesterday was that Paul have more Pokemon that Ash haven't seen before or experienced battling and Paul's Krookodile was one of them and Ash never seen a Braviary before they battled each other outside of Rowan's lab"

I was shock of what Brock said and I stood up and said "Thanks for your honest answer Brock" I walked back to my room and Brock asked "Dawn, did Paul did something to you today before you came to watch Ash and Roark's battle?"

I turned my head around and nodded my head and said "He did, he was been a jerk"

Brock look down and said "Ok"

I walk to my room and begin to cry. How can I be so wrong? I tried to seduce Paul to make him smile but it was a disaster when he snap at me and I probably piss him off more when I said that Ash will beat him in a battle one day but for what Brock told me was that it'll be nearly impossible. I don't know what to do, Paul probably hates me now but I still feel attracted to him.

I can't get Paul out of my mind and I look at my cellphone for a time and it said 8:45 p.m.

I laid down and I heard knocking on my door "Hey Dawn! Are you ok? I hear crying"

It was Ash and I replied "I'm ok, you need something?"

Ash still knocking on my door and said "Yeah, can I come in to talk to you about something?"

I walked to the door and open it "Sure come in" I replied and sat on my bed and he sat next to me

Ash said "Brock told me about a conversation you two were having. He said something that he thinks that there is something between you and Paul."

I looked at him with shock and said "What he mean there is something between Paul and I? We were talking about Brock battling Paul and his brother"

"Well, he said that you told him that Paul was being a jerk and you ask a lot of questions about him or will I be able to beat him in a battle" Ash look sad and I don't understand what he got to be sad about

I try to cheer him up "Well, he was and I believe that you could"

Ash didn't look happy and replied "He could be a jerk but it's not beating him in a battle I'm worried about. It's about if I could gain any respect from him."

I felt sad of what Ash said and I speak up "What you know about Paul?"

Ash look at me and said "You have a crush on Paul don't you?"

"What? No!" I lied hoping he will buy it but he looks unconvinced because of a blush on my face

Ash didn't buy and said "Yeah you do! I see you blushing!"

I blushed even more and confessed "Fine, I liked him but I don't know why I feel so attracted to him. I just want to know him but he made it difficult so I try to seduce him so he could be less harsh but it turn into an argument before I watch your battle"

Ash nodded and said "Well, I don't know him that well either but trying to seduce him was not a great idea"

I asked "What you mean?"

He sigh and said "How about I tell you what I know about him?"

I nodded and begin to listen. He begin to say "I watch Paul battle throughout all of my travels. He won the Indigo Plateau Conference, Silver Conference, and Lily of the Valley Conference. He won all three of those conferences without losing more than one Pokemon. Everytime I see Paul around, he is always have fan girls around him and all they do was flirt with him or try to get him to take them out but he refused and turn them away. He raise a lot of powerful Pokemons and I think his training method is harsh. You want to know his training method when I see him training in a forest one time?"

I nodded and he said "He made five or six of his Pokemon to attack one of his Pokemon and he always order that one Pokemon to use an attack to counter all those other attacks or dodge all those attacks and also he always made sure his Pokemon perfect their attack nonstop and that was the most cruel thing I seen about training your Pokemon"

I gasp at his statement and said "Thanks for telling me but now I kind want to go to sleep."

He nodded and went out of the door and head to his room.

**Paul POV**

It was dark and I just arrived to my brother's three story house starving as well as Mightyena

I knocked on the door and wait for an answer

Reggie with a tuxedo open the door and exclaim "Paul! I didn't know you were coming at all! Why didn't you contact me before you got here?"

I replied "Sorry bro, I was going to but my phone ran out of power and I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

My brother chuckled and said "That's fine, I'm glad you came back anyway. I was just having a dinner date with Maylene so it's fine, are you hungry?"

I nodded and said "Yes I am, Mightyena is starving as well. I was hoping to stay for a week to train some Pokemon"

He smiled and said "Well, that's good and Dad sent us two Pokemon from Kalos, him and the team found new fossils"

I smiled back and went in the dining room and see Maylene was standing up and about to leave "Thanks for having me over Reg!"

Reggie nodded and kissed her hand and Maylene look at me and mess my hair up "See you later Paul!"

Reggie laugh as he escort Maylene out of the door

I was annoyed that she messed with my hair, and did my brother kissed her hand before he escort her out? I shrug and look out of the door and see my brother and Maylene kissed passionately.

My eyes widen and I splash some water in my face and see if I'm seeing this correctly; my brother is dating Maylene? Since when? I know Reggie and Maylene were close friends when they were very young but I didn't expect them in a romantic relationship.

I smirked and went to the table to grab some part of the chicken and lay it out for Mightyena

I grab a plate with a fork and spoon to grab some food like chicken breast, spaghetti, steam veggies, some brown rice, and garlic bread.

Reggie came in and smiled "Dang Paul, you must be very hungry, after you're done, I'm going to give you something"

I nodded and start eating. Once I finish eating I went to Reggie.

Reggie look at me and said "Follow me outside"

I nodded "How long have you and Maylene been dating?" I asked out of curiosity

He chuckled and said "We been dating while you were in Hoenn"

I nodded and we got outside and I asked "What's this about bro?"

Reggie hand me a Pokeball and said "Check it out"

I threw the ball and it reveals a baby Tyrannosaurus like dinosaur pokemon and was amazed how hyper it was when it got out of the Pokeball

Reggie chuckled "This Pokemon is a Tyrunt and I give it to you but let me show you my Pokemon"

Reggie threw a Pokeball and it showed Sauropod-like dinosaur pokemon and it was opposite of the hyper Tyrunt.

Reggie introduced "This Pokemon is a Amaura"

I nodded and ask "Is there anything else?"

Reggie smiled and said "Nope except that we'll be training the whole week"

I smiled and nodded

I walked up and went to bed and thank god I don't have Troublesome sleeping with me

**Dawn POV**

Day later

I watch as Ash manage to beat Roark in a close gym battle

I was cheering for Ash of his victory and I decide to battle Roark next for a gym battle because I heard if we win all 8 Sinnoh gym badges, we compete in the Conference and I know that what Ash and Paul are planning to do

I want to see if I could beat Paul but it will be a difficult task and after my gym battle, we will go to Floaroma Town for my next contest


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Paul POV**

Week later

I train with Reggie for the whole week and the most exciting part of the week training was my **Tyrunt** have evolved into **Tyrantrum** and Reggie's Amaura have evolved into Aurorus. Reggie give me a **Clawitzer**, **Barbaracle**, **Gourgeist**, **Noivern**, **Dragalge**, **Hawlucha**, **Avalugg **and **Pyroar**. I asked him where he got them and his reply to me was that dad got them from Kalos and he's currently breeding every one of these Pokemon.

I plan to challenge Maylene to a gym battle but Reggie stopped me "Paul, could you hold your gym battle for later?"

I raise my eye brow and he said "Maylene and I are going to Kalos"

I ask him "Why?"

He replied "We are going to explore the region for a week at least to see if we could capture some Pokemon to add in our breeding business"

I don't understand, why would he leave his own business? "Who's going to take care of the business?"

Reggie smiled and said "I contact dad to lend Saturn and maybe 5 other people"

I nodded and said "Alright and well, I going to find something to do"

Reggie nodded and said "Alright, Gary Oak and his girlfriend contact me about asking you to help them for research and help set up a Pokemon preserve for some Pokemon"

"Sure thing" I said then walk off but Reggie called "You know today is a anniversary of mom's death and if you want to drop by Amity Square"

I nodded and said "OK" I knew I forgot something. I'll never forget that day of the funeral, everyone came except one person was my cousin the Champion Cynthia. My relationship with Cynthia was not great, we never get along. I hate her, she was suppose to be the most influential person other than Reggie since she is older than both Reggie and I. I looked up to her as she was my hero when she became champion of Sinnoh but she turn me down and pretend not to notice me like I'm a ghost. I always ask her for advice about life but she had no interest in me, all she care about is herself and her champion status! She's lucky Reggie won't dethrone her of her champion status. She look down on me since Reggie became a Frontier Brain; I was 10 years old, Reggie was 15, and Cynthia was 17 years old. That's not all why I hate her, I hate her because while I was at Unova, she always challenge me before I go to have a gym battle which ended with my Pokemon getting roughed up by Cynthia's Pokemon and that was the waste of time of my life! She disrespect my mom by saying she doesn't have time! What time? She was a champion since I was 9 years old.

I call out my Honchkrow and order it to take me and Mightyena to Amity Square at full speed before I ask him to take us to Mt. Coronet to meet with Gary and his girlfriend

Honchkrow lift off the ground and begin to travel in a fast pace speed towards Amity Square

**Dawn POV**

Week have passed and good news that I got two gym badges and I finally won Floaroma Town Contest. Ash also have two badges. It's been a week since Paul and I have that argument. The group and I are in Hearthome City watching TV of Champion Cynthia facing off Lucian one of the members of the elite four we met days ago and it ended Cynthia won the battle. I think no one could beat Cynthia, Paul must have been wrong about his brother beating Cynthia because Cynthia is ranked 1 trainer of all of Sinnoh.

As we were still watching TV, Brock, Ash, and I heard a person announced "Hey, it's Champion Cynthia and she's in Amity Square!". People start chattering with each other and ran towards the place I guess they're going to Amity Square

Ash got up his seat and said "Well, what we waiting for? I want to meet Cynthia in person!"

Brock and I nodded and followed Ash

As we got to Amity Square, we saw champion Cynthia in person. She is wearing her black coat and black pants with feathers on her hair. I could hear Brock having a fantasy of he should be in Cynthia's arms instead of ice cream.

"Dawn!" I look to see who called my name and Ash, Brock, and I could see my mom waving at us. We walked towards her and I ask her "What are you doing her?"

She smile and said "I'm here to meet the champion. I guess you guys are as well"

We nodded our heads in response and then we felt a strong wind coming from above and what we see is a big bird like Pokemon coming to land with a trainer on it's back.

"It's a Honchkrow!" Brock exclaimed. I keep watching the big bird Pokemon coming to land and I saw Cynthia looks amazed of the Pokemon and once Honchkrow landed, in my disbelief that the trainer of that Honchkrow was none other than Paul Shinji.

**Paul POV**

Honchkrow landed in from of the pillars and to my annoyance, I see Loser(Ash), Prevert(Brock), Troublesome(Dawn), and Troublesome's mom glaring at me and I grunt at them in annoyance. Cynthia look like she doesn't recognize me after I left Unova. My Mightyena and I got off of Hunchkrow and I return Hunchkrow to it's Pokeball.

I turn my attention to Cynthia and she ask me a question "May I help you?"

I nodded and said "Of course, I challenge you to a full 6 on 6 battle with Pokemon exchanges allowed. The battle is over when one trainer's 6 Pokemon are unable to continue. Do you accept my challenge Champion Cynthia?"

People gasped at my response and Loser stepped in "Are you crazy Paul? Do you know what you doing? You're facing the champion in from of everybody!" I looked at him with an angry glare and have my attention back at Cynthia with a glare. Loser shouted at me "Are you listening to what I said?! You're going to embarrass yourself in from of everybody!"

I ignore him and Troublesome stepped in as well "Come on Paul! Think of what you're doing right now! Are you out of your mind!?" That sound like a yell and demand for answer so I give her a angry glare and see Loser and Troublesome looking at me with anger, Pervert holding them back, and Troublesome's mom shrug her shoulders and don't care if I battle Cynthia or not.

"I accept your challenge Paul" Cynthia answered and I turn my attention back to her

**Dawn POV**

Oh great, now Paul is being idiotic, I know he has strong Pokemon but not as powerful as Cynthia's! I could heard people taunting Paul already and poking fun on him with gestures and jeers.

Ash cool down and said "Know what? If he wants to get embarrassed after he lose then that's fine with me!"

I nodded my head in agreement. My mom shrug her shoulder and Brock said "Let's just let him, we never see a lot of Paul's Pokemon so let's see what he has against Cynthia"

Cynthia asked the crowd "Do anyone of you want to be the referee?"

Of course Brock just ran up and said "I'll be the referee"

Cynthia nodded and Paul just doesn't seem to care

Brock signal both of them to start

**Paul POV**

She threw her Pokeball "Spiritomb Battle Dance!". So Spiritomb is her first Pokemon huh? It may be slow but it suppose to have a high defense. So I need to use speed as my advantage.

I release my Pokeball "Ninjask, Stand by for battle!"

"So, you're planning to use speed as your advantage. Impressive" she said and I nodded.

She made the first move "Spiritomb, use Ominous Wind!"

"Ninjask dodge with Agility!" I commend

Spiritomb releases a purple wind from its mouth and fire at Ninjask but Ninjask got out of the way with Agility

"Spiritomb, use Phychic!" What! Ninjask can't dodge that attack!

Spiritomb's eyes glow blue and then Ninjask is in it's grasp and can't move. Ninjask was thrown to the ground.

Alright looks like I need to be the aggressor now. "Ninjask get close to Spiritomb and use Fury Cutter!"

Ninjask went in top speed towards Spiritomb and Cynthia order "Spiritomb, use Dark Pulse!"

Spiritomb didn't have a chance to act due to Ninjask speed and Ninjask forearm glow red and repeatedly slashing and everytime it slashes, it gets stronger and larger.

"Spiritomb, use Silver Wind!" Cynthia ordered

Spiritomb unleash a strong wind to blow Ninjask away and damaging it. Ninjask look like it needs an energy boost.

"Ninjask! Use Giga Drain!" Ninjask fly towards Spiritomb and fly in circles above it. Ninjask's body glows green, leaving behind a turquoise trail of energy to form a ring. Once the ring is completed, Ninjask's eyes glow red, and green static from the circle hits the opponent, draining its energy and making its body glow green.

"Spiritomb, use Phychic!" ordered Cynthia. NO! Ninjask has not finish healing yet!

Spiritomb control Ninjask and throw it to the ground like before

After Ninjask was thrown down, Cynthia ordered "Finish it with Shadow Ball!"

Spiritomb form a dark ball on its mouth and fired it. I called out to Ninjask "Hurry and dodge and use Solarbeam!"

Shadow Ball almost hit Ninjask and Ninjask flew towards the sun and fire a Solarbeam and it hit Spiritomb directly

"Spiritomb!" Cynthia called out and Spiritomb fell to the ground with no movement

"Spiritomb is unable to battle, the winner goes to Ninjask!" Block announced

The spectators gasped and decide to change their opinion of the idea of me battling Cynthia

**Dawn POV**

Ash, my mom, and I have our mouths opened and Ash stutter "Di... Di.. Did P..Paul just knock one of Cyn...Cynthia's Pokemons"

I begin "Yeah, but we'll see what Cynthia will call next"

Cynthia threw out her Pokeball "Battle Dance Roserade!" and Paul is staying with his Ninjask

Why would Cynthia sent out a grass type against Paul's bug type Pokemon? Look like we have to find out and see.

Cynthia look at Paul and shouted "You make the first move"

Paul order "Ninjask, Fury Cutter!" Ninjask is charging at Roserade

When Ninjask is getting close, Cynthia order "Roserade, Extrasensory!"

Roserade's eyes glow gold and release a rainbow-color beam at Ninjask. Paul try to order it to dodge but it's too late. Extrasensory just hit Ninjask

Ninjask went down and Brock signal "Ninjask is unable to battle, Roserade is the winner!"

Now both are down to 5 and Paul threw out his Pokeball "Aggron, stand by for battle!"

Ash exclaim "I didn't know Paul has a Aggron!"

I checked it out on my Pokedex and it said "Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Aggron's steel horns can destroy the firmest of bedrock and it digs tunnels as it looks for iron to eat."

**Paul POV**

Grass and Psychic attacks don't have much affect on Aggron and Poison has no affect on it. I order "Aggron, flamethrower!"

Flames are formed in Aggron's mouth and been released towards Roserade

"Roserade, Dodge" Roserade try but was hit by the flamethrower

"ROSERADE!" Cynthia called

"Now Aggron, use Ice Beam!" Aggron hit Roserade with ice beam and Roserade is frozen in ice then I command "Giga Impact!"

Aggron's body becomes surrounded in an invisible energy and a bright flash of yellow light appears in front of its face and it faces towards the opponent. It then shoot itself to Roserade.

Aggron hit Roserade with a powerful force and what appear was Roserade fainted

Bock signaled "Roserade is unable to battle! Aggron is the winner!"

This is somehow the best battle I have with Cynthia. Cynthia release her Pokeball "Lucario, Battle Dance!"

So Cynthia would send her Lucario huh?

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!"

Lucario form a big blue orb with it's hands and fired at Aggron

Too bad Aggron can't act right now and Aggron is weak against fighting attacks like Aura Sphere

Aura Sphere hit and it look like it give Aggron a lot of damage

I know Aggron could act now so I order "Aggron, Flash Cannon!"

Aggron opens its mouth and a silver ball appears in front of Aggron's mouth then fires a silver beam from the ball at the opponent.

"Dodge and then use Aura Sphere again!" Cynthia order and successfully it defeated my Aggron

"Aggron is unable to battle! Winner is Lucario!" Block or Bock, UGH! Looks like I need to ask him for his name.

I return Aggron to it's Pokeball then threw out another Pokeball "Magmortar, Stand by for Battle!"

Magmortar appear face to face with Cynthia's Lucario

Cynthia order "Aura Sphere!"

I order "Magmortar Overheat!"

Magmortar held out on his arms and release a powerful fire attack move and collide with Aura Sphere

Slowly, Overheat is pushing Aura Sphere back and then it looks like Magmortar is putting more power into it then it overwhelmed Aura Sphere and hit Lucario

Lucario flew back about like 2 feet and then something amazing happen, it became burned. I was happy, I know Lucario is one of her strongest Pokemon so I need to take it out

"Magmortar, use fire blast to finish it off!" Magmortar form fire and release a star like fire and hit Lucario dead on

"Lucario is unable to battle, Magmortar is the winner!"

**Dawn POV**

What is going on? Paul and Cynthia are the same!? Was Cynthia going easy on him? Doesn't look like it. I look at Ash and said "Ash, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Ash stuttered "Ye...Ye...Yeah! I..I..It's Unbelievable!"

My mom exclaim "How can a 17 year old boy battle with the Champ like that? It's like they been battling for a long time!"

I nodded and wait for Cynthia's next Pokemon and Cynthia threw out her Pokeball "Milotic Battle Dance!"

**Paul POV**

I didn't make a switch and I order "Magmortar, Use HyperBeam!"

Magmortar fire hyper beam from it's arm and Cynthia order "Dodge then use Hydro Pump!"

Milotic dodge the hyperbeam and then fire the Hydro Pump on Magmortor and it was so super effective, Magmortar took serious amount of damage.

Cynthia order Milotic to use Hydro Pump again and this time Magmortar fainted

"Magmortar is unable to battle! Winner is Milotic!"

Dammit! I underestimated her! Now we're down to three Pokemon

I held out my Pokeball and kiss it like my old friend Gary did. The Pokeball I kissed was a Pokemon who rivals with Cynthia's Garchomp while I was at Unova when it was still a baby and I whisper to it "It's your chance!"

I threw out my Pokeball "Haxorus! Stand by for Battle!"

The Jaw-Axe Pokemon emerge out of it's Pokeball looking tough with it's armor covered it's body and tusk looks sharp. It give Cynthia an angry glare.

Cynthia called out to me "So, the way your Haxorus was glaring at me, you raised it from a Axew correct?"

I nodded and oh shit! What did I just do? I just give myself away!

Cynthia smiled and said "So, why you came here unannounced cousin? Are you here to mourn for your mother as I am mourning for my Aunt?"

I look down in disappointment and I could hear the whole crowd talking to each other and mumbling

**Dawn POV**

I can't believe what I just heard! Paul and Cynthia are cousins?! Paul never mention that! People are starting to whisper about the challenger is the champion's cousin. My mom and Ash's mouth are open with surprise.

I see Cynthia returning it's Milotic back to it's Pokeball and Paul still looking down to the ground

Cynthia look at Brock saying "This battle is over, call it a draw" Brock nodded and went back to us

Cynthia shout to Paul "Paul, return your Haxorus back to it's Pokeball, I want to talk to you about something"

Paul obeyed but still look down to the ground. What's wrong with him? Why is he not looking at the champ?

**Paul POV**

I can't believe it! Now I'll get nothing but people following me around. I hear my cousin speaking "Paul! Look at me!"

I obeyed and looked and she started scolding at me "How dare you battle during the anniversary of your mom's death? What's wrong with you?"

I shouted at her "There was nothing wrong with me! I was just being me!"

She argue back and we started making the scene "Have you no respect? Why battle a family member in from of your mom's grave?! Was this how you show your respect!?" I'm not going to lie, I felt hurt inside, it's true that it was disrespectful and dishonor but my glare haven't left Cynthia

I answer "I have respect! I don't look at you as a family member at all after the last time we battle"

She was taken back of my statement and I could see that she was hurt. I turn and see a crowd of people watching us and Cynthia said "Paul! I"m sorry!" I ignore her

She snap at me "Paul! When did you became like this?! You never ignore me at all before! Seriously I don't understand this! So you won't won't forgive me even you can't deny that I'm still your cousin?"

I look at her and insulted her "Since when have you been caring? Mrs. Champion of Sinnoh?" she grabbed my collar and yelled "What you say?!"

I show no emotion and said "You heard me!"

Mightyena looks scared and whimpering of seeing me or hearing me arguing

**Dawn POV**

Wow, they seem not to get along with each other and I could see Cynthia pulling Paul's collar and demanding for answers. Cynthia slapped him across the face and some people are starting to leave because they don't want to see more of their argument or fighting

Ash tapped on me and said "Let's go"

I shook my head and said "We can't go"

Ash replied "Dawn, it's not right to listen to their arguments"

I was going to open my mouth but my mom stopped me "Ash is right Dawn, it's not our business to listen"

I look down and then I see Paul got out of Cynthia's grip and yelled at her "You want to know?! Let me tell you something! You never have respect for the family! Not even my mom! Where were you at her funeral? HUH? I see enough of how you treat your own family! I came to you most of the time, I looked up to you! Cared for you! Seek for your advice for me! But you ignore me, you turn your back on me and the family. Who's disrespectful now?! You abandon me in the Bewilder Forest by myself and luckily Reggie's Straptor found me and escort me back home and protected me when I was 11! What kind of person will leave their 11 year old cousin lost in the Bewilder Forest with little protection until one of my brother's Pokemon found me! You answer the question"

I was shocked of what Paul just said and Cynthia is now in tears looking helpless to Paul. Paul run off with his Mightyena and I could see him in tears now. I ran after him. My mom called "Dawn! What are you doing?"

I looked and just ran after Paul. Dammit, why am I following him? Do I still feel like I want to be with him still?

"DAWN!" My mom ran after me with Ash and Brock

Cynthia just sat on the stairs crying and mumbling to herself which I can't hear.

**Paul POV**

I think I'm far enough in the forest near Hearthome City. I walk and I see a lake. I smile sadly and decide to sit down gazing at it. Mightyena lay down next to me and I was still in tears not believing why Champion Cynthia my cousin turn her back on the family and ask me for forgiveness? I forgive her too many times and she still treat me like crap and I think she owes my mom an apology as well.

I heard a distant female voice "PAUL!" Shit it's Troublesome or Dawn. Actually I'll just call her Dawn for now. She kept calling my name and I shouted "I'm by the Lake Dawn!"

She ran towards me gasping for air. I look at her with a serious face "I thought I told you I was done with your group and you still ran after me. Why?" I ask calmly

**Dawn POV**

I sigh and answer "No reason Paul, I just want to see if you're ok"

"Does it sound like I was ok?! I got the whole town to know that Cynthia is my cousin! Nobody was suppose to know that!" he snapped

I didn't budge or flinch but say "I'm sorry, but the reason was I ran after you was I miss you! We haven't talk in a week and I felt bad of what I did to piss you off, I want to start that over"

**Paul POV**

I sigh and said "There's no need for you to be sorry, I forgive you, it's just .." I was interrupted

"Girls want you and you turn them away? Yeah I know" I look at her and asked "How did you know?"

"Ash told me about you, well some of it but I could see why you snapped last week" she said with a little fear

I sigh and said "Ok, now to change the subject. What you want to do?"

Dawn look at me and said "I just want to talk"

"About what?" I asked

She sigh and said "Anything, Battling, Contest, Life. Family you know?"

I reply "I don't mind, what you want to talk about?"

She sigh and asked "About you and Cynthia arguing and fighting, what was that all about?"

I don't know if I want to answer that question, it sounds personal but what the heck, she stood there with Loser, Bock or Block, and her mom, UGH she so nosy

I sigh and answer her "It's kinda personal and I don't know if I want to answer that question"

She nodded her head and said "Ok, about your battling against Cynthia, I thought you were idiotic and stupid to battle the Champion like that. You did great against her, I was surprised that you manage to knock her three Pokemons out and it was impressive! I mean damn impressive but you guys stopped battling and start arguing which is disappointing"

I sigh and said "Well, Cynthia and I never have a great family relationship. Our relationship is more hated and fierce. I didn't bring my strongest Pokemons but 3 with me" Non-Legendary Pokemon actually

She look amazed and ask "Was that Haxorus one of them?"

I nodded and said "Him and Honchkrow were the first Pokemon I captured back in Unova region"

She look impressed and said "Cynthia said your Haxorus give her a glare, what was that about?"

I answer her "When it was a Axew, Cynthia challenge me before every gym battle, she always used her Garchomp against Axew. It was still a baby and Cynthia sent her strongest Pokemon against it. I wanted it to face her Garchomp again today but we didn't get the chance"

She nodded at my answer then we have a awkward silence between us and I spoke up "Don't you think you should go back to your group or your mom? They might be worried about you."

**Dawn POV**

I look at him and said "This is not one of your 'getting rid of me' plan right?"

He look at me straight in the eyes and said "It's not, I promise you that it's not"

I nodded and I said "Oh, yeah, you didn't tell me the other Pokemon, care to tell me what is the other 'one of your strongest' Pokemon you brought with you?"

He sigh and said "You'll see soon, I didn't use the Pokemon against Cynthia today"

I was a little disappointed but I guess it's better not to say anything. I ask him "Before I leave may I ask what are you going to do now?"

He reply "I'm going back to Amity Square then Pokemon Center"

I nodded and left to go back to my mom and the group

**Paul POV**

She left to her group and I'm planning to place something in front of my mom's tombstone. Mightyena look at me wondering what I was looking for. I look at him and said "I'm looking for something"

Mightyena nodded and apparently he ran out to the woods and I try to follow it. Minute later, he came to me with flowers, I mean how did he find them? Duh, he sniff them out. I grab the flowers from him and patted him on the head, I knew what he's trying to do. He's trying to get me to give it to Dawn.

I chuckled and patted it "Nice try but these are for mom, this is her anniversary. She died". Mightyena was kinda disappointed and was sad at the same time, he was disappointed because he's trying to get me and Dawn together but sad about my mom died. I patted it on the head, don't worry, you'll meet her someday when my dad is finish with something"

Mightyena look at me confusingly and I told it that it's a long story

We ran back to Amity Square and when we got there, I could see my cousin talking with Loser, Bock or Block, Dawn, and Dawn's mother. I sigh in disappointment and walk towards my mom's tombstone.

Cynthia spotted me and asked "What are you doing? Are you still not going to forgive me?"

I look up with a sad face and said "I'm mourning for my mom and I did forgive you long time ago. Question is, will you forgive me for how I acted?"

Cynthia is now and tears and squeeze me with a hug "Of course I forgive you, I know we never have a strong family relationship from the start but hopefully this time it'll get better"

I suddenly pull away from the hug and said "I think I will put these in front of the tombstone to ..." Cynthia interrupt me "You don't need to, Your mom is dead and I'm sure you made her proud as I am proud of you. You'll take my place as champion soon and I might demote down to the Elite four or become a Frontier Brain"

I smiled and said "So what you want me to do with these" I held out the flowers that Mightyena found. Cynthia rolled her eyes towards Dawn who is looking at me hopefully that the flowers were for her, Loser giving me a glare probably jealousy, Bock or Block look at me and Dawn back and forth which I have no idea why, and Dawn's mother is giving me a glare and being overprotective of her daughter I guess.

I sigh and walked up to Dawn and hand her the flowers. She look at them and exclaim "For me?" then look at me

I nod my head and said "Yeah, What you think?"

She didn't answer my question, she instead blush then look away. I chuckled and said "Well?"

She giggled and stutter "They're pretty and I... I..."

She look back at me and I asked "You what?"

"Oh nothing" she said then came close to my face and kiss me on the cheek

I could see Loser didn't change his expression, Block or Bock grinning, Johanna with a blank expression, and Cynthia grinning and broke us apart "Hey, I hate to break you two up but Paul, you still want to continue where we started?"

I nodded and said sarcastically "Let's not make it official today, I hate battling you when there are no people around"

She grin and said "Ok, then it's not official" she look at the Breeder and ask "You want to be the Ref again Brock?" OHHH! That's his name!

Brock just exclaim "Why YES! It'll be my honor" and he held out Cynthia's hand

I just groan in annoyance and nudge Cynthia and whisper "He's like this around women"

Cynthia giggled and nodded her head when Brock's Croagunk about to poison jab him but stop when it see Cynthia looking at it

Cynthia and I went to our side and we begin

Cynthia sent out her Milotic and I was going to sent out Haxorus but Mightyena jumped in "HEY!" I exclaim but I could see Mightyena wish to battle so I sigh and said "Fine"

Cynthia start it off "Milotic, Ice Beam!"

Milotic fired a whitish blue beam at Mightyena

I order "Mightyena, Dodge and use Shadow ball!"

Mightyena use his speed and fire Shadow Ball straight at Milotic

"Milotic, mirror coat!" Cynthia ordered

The shadow hit then it went back at Mightyena which he got hit, Mightyena flew back couple of yards and fainted

I grunt and went to Mightyena who is now whimpering thinking I'll scold at it but instead I said "You did great, you tried your best get a good rest, I carry my Mightyena battle to my side

"Alright Cynthia, just because I'm losing doesn't mean you'll win!" I said

Cynthia grinned and said "I did underestimated you earlier but guess that I misjudged you"

I smirked and threw my Pokeball "Hunchkrow, Stand by for battle!"

The Big Boss Pokemon emerge out of it's Pokeball and let out a screech while flying above the battlefield

Cynthia order "Milotic, Ice Beam!"

"Dodge then use Sky Attack!" I ordered

Milotic's Ice Beam almost hit but Hunchkrow dodged and it's body is surrounded with white energy and hit Milotic with a powerful force. Milotic was push back and still in the fight

"Miltoic, Aqua Ring!" Cynthia ordered

"Honchkrow we have to end it now, use Giga Impact full power!" Honchkrow is surrounded with invisible energy and bash Milotic with everything it got resulting Milotic to faint

"Milotic is unable to battle! The winner is Honchkrow!" Brock signalled

I know one of the Pokemon is her Garchomp but I doubt that she will sent her Garchomp against Hunchkrow

"Togekiss, Battle dance!" Cynthia threw her Pokeball and release a white, avian Jubilee Pokemon and now it's a Sky battle.

"Togekiss, use shock wave!" Cynthia order and I know Honchkrow can't act right now so she made a good decision to use an electric type move on my Honchkrow

Togekiss fire a wave of thunder on Honchkrow

Honchkrow screech in pain and I could tell it took a lot of damage from it but it still flying

I order "Honchkrow, Icy Wind!"

Hunchkrow flaps its wings and a cold winds blows out from them at Togekiss and it directly hit it.

Togekiss, use Aura Sphere" she ordered

"Dodge and use Sky Attack!" I commended

Honchkrow dodge and then charge at Togekiss and it directly hit it

"Togekiss, use Shock wave!" Cynthia order it wanting to finish my Honchkrow off right now

I try to react "Honchkrow, Dodge!" Honchkrow try but he was hit and what I'm thinking was Honchkrow is almost done because now it's flying weakly

Grrr, Honchkrow doesn't look good

"Honchkrow, Icy Wind!" I ordered

Honchkrow flap his wings and hit Togekiss then I order "Now use Overheat!"

After Icy Wind, Honchkrow open it's beak and fire a powerful attack and directly hit Togekiss

Togekiss fell and fainted and Brock signalled "Togekiss is unable to battle, Hunchkrow is the winner!"

I sigh in excitement, that was close, Hunchkrow would have been done if he was attacked with another Shock wave from Togekiss

Finally Cynthia threw her Pokeball and I knew what Pokemon it is

"Garchomp, Battle Dance!"

The Mach Dragon Pokemon is release and I know that this is her strongest Pokemon by far so I need to be careful

I ordered "Honchkrow, Sky Attack!"

Honchkrow charge at Garchomp but Cynthia is not giving an order yet. Shit, that means, she knew that I was coming

She order "Use Flamethrower!" I knew it

Garchomp open it's mouth and fired at Hunchkrow and when it hit, Hunchkrow fell to the ground fainted

"Hunchkrow is unable to battle, the winner is Garchomp!" Brock signaled

So, now we'll down to one Pokemon and I know who I will use

I kiss the Pokeball and whisper "You got your wish"

I threw it "Haxorus! Stand by for battle!"

The Axe-Jaw Pokemon emerge and with a glare at Garchomp

**Dawn POV**

I see Paul and Cynthia are on their last Pokemon and now I get to see Haxorus and Garchomp in action

I exclaim "This is one hell of a battle!"

Ash nodded at me in agreement and my mom said "Yes, it is but can I ask you a question?"

I don't like the look on my mom's face but I could tell she's disappointed so I said "Sure"

My mom took a deep breath and ask "Do you happen to like Paul by any chance?"

Oh shit, what should I say? I can't lie to my mom. I took a deep breath and said "Yes" I look down

My mom however nodded her head and said nothing

I could tell that she didn't like my answer.

**Paul POV**

She make the first move "Garchomp, Brick Break!" Garchomp fly up and it's wing turn white and charge at Haxorus

"Haxorus Rock Smash!" I ordered and Haxorus's tusk turned red and collide with Garchomp's Brick Break.

It cause an explosion and both Haxorus and Garchomp were push back

Cynthia called out to me "Looks like Haxorus is stronger than I thought, it's not surprising that you will use the most physical dragon type Pokemon against Garchomp"

I reply back to her "Garchomp may have higher base stat than Haxorus but there is one thing that Garchomp lacks compare to Haxorus is base attack stat"

Cynthia smiled and said "You know how to use Pokemon's strength well cousin but we'll still in the middle of a battle so let's stop wasting time and continue"

I nodded and order "Haxorus, Focus Blast!" Haxorus open it's mouth and launch a light ball of energy and fire it at Garchomp

"Flamethrower Garchomp!" Garchomp release flamethrower and overpowered Haxorus Focus Blast

I order "Haxorus, Block it!"

Haxorus put his arms together and form an X-shape then it shook off the flamethrower

**Dawn POV**

Ash looks impressed "Wow, Haxorus looks strong, it's currently giving Garchomp a hard time defeating it

I said "Cynthia did say Haxorus is currently the most physical dragon type Pokemon in the Pokemon world?"

Ash exclaim "Oh yeah, I forgot"

I look at the battle and Paul order "Use Dragon Dance!" Haxorus move it's head back and forth then let out a roar

"Garchomp, Dragon Rush!" Cynthia ordered and Garchomp fly into the air then have blue energy around forming a large dragon then going right at Haxorus

"Haxorus, intercept!" Haxorus put his hand out and successfully grabbed Garchomp by the throat. The spectators gasped and I could hear Ash said "He just countered Dragon Rush"

Paul order "Use Dragon Pulse!" Haxorus open it's mouth and launched Dragon Pulse at Garchomp

Then Paul order "Now use Dragon Claw!" Haxorus raise it's arm and about to hit Garchomp by Cynthia order "Garchomp, counter with Brick Break!"

Both attack clashed and both were push back again

Wow, this is better than when Cynthia face Lucian and far more intense

Paul order "Haxorus, Hyper Beam!" Haxorus open it's mouth and launch a orange beam at Garchomp

Cynthia quickly order "Dodge then use Brick Break!"

Garchomp dodge the Hyper Beam and hit Haxorus on the head, knocking it back a few yards

Cynthia grinned and ordered "Quickly use Dragon Rush!" Garchomp flew to the sky and hit Haxorus with a powerful dragon attack

Ash said "It's over, no way that Haxorus will survive that"

I don't know but Haxorus is on the ground and Brock signals "Haxorus is unable to battle, the winner is..." Brock was interrupted because Haxorus's eye opened and then got up and let out a loud roar

I exclaim out of surprised "No way! Haxorus should have been done by now!"

My mom said "I agree with you, I don't know how Paul's Pokemon manage to take that powerful attack"

Ash jumped in and said "I agree with you and even that Paul train his Pokemon extremely hard and Haxorus is a dragon type Pokemon. Getting hit by that Dragon type move should have knock it out cold"

I nodded in agreement and I hear Cynthia order "Garchomp, Giga Impact!"

Garchomp charge at Haxorus with purple energy surrounding it and Paul order "Haxorus, you use Giga Impact as well!"

Haxorus jump up and then charge at Garchomp with Giga Impact and they both collided with an equal amount of force

Ash and I have our mouths gawked open with surprise then the moves collided with each other caused an explosion

The smoke clear up and Garchomp and Haxorus were standing up face to face and then they both collapse and fainted

"Haxorus!"/"Garchomp!" both Paul and Cynthia said in unsion

Brock signaled "Both pokemon are unable to battle, it ends with a tie!"

**Paul POV**

I can't believe it, this was the best battle I ever had against my own cousin the current Sinnoh Champion.

We return both of our Pokemon back to their Pokeball and Cynthia walked up to me and put my hand on my shoulder saying "I don't know how to say this but you are currently the best trainer that I faced so far. I would have call you the new Sinnoh Champion if this was official"

I reply "No, beating you will not make me Champion of Sinnoh" Cynthia look at me confusingly

Cynthia asked "How come you said that?"

I took a deep breath and said "My brother has beaten me so many times and I can't manage to take out his best Pokemon. Beating you may help me prepare to battle but no offense that he is the Champion of Sinnoh in my book"

Cynthia nodded and said "You know about the Hearthone City Tag Battle Competition?"

I nodded and said "Yeah my brother suggest me to stay and compete for it, why?"

Cynthia smile and said "Your brother and I are invited to watch it in the VIP room and I think your brother mention that he's bringing a girlfriend or something"

I nodded and then Brock came into the conversation and asked "So Cynthia, can you explain this tag battle competition?"

Cynthia said "Certainly" then she look at Loser, Dawn, and her mother and said "You guys could come and jump in"

Loser and Dawn nodded and Dawn's mom said "I got to go Champ, I can't keep my Glameow waiting"

Cynthia nodded and Dawn waved "Bye mom"

Brock and Ash waved "See ya later!"

Dawn's mother seemed surprised about me waving and I shout "See ya Mrs. Berlitz"

Dawn look at me and asked "How did you know my last name?"

I looked at her and said calmly "Are you stupid? You put your name on my phone!"

She smack herself on the head with embarrassment and then "Pikachu!"

I looked where Loser shouted and see his Pikachu got captured by Team Rocket. Hmph Pathetic

They just did their stupid chant and it's getting annoying so I got my Last Pokemon ready

**Dawn POV**

I can't believe it, it's Team Rocket!

Ash sent out his Staravia out to save Pikachu

Ash command "Staravia, Aerial Ace!" but then the red hair lady sent out her Serviper to use Poison tail on Staravia

Poison Tail hit and the man sent out his Cacnea to use Pin missile

Both of those attacks hit Staravia hard and then I heard "Salamence, Stand by for battle!"

Ash, Brock, and I look back and see that Paul just threw his Pokemon and the quadruped, draconic Pokémon with a long, tapering tail emerage and let out a terrifying roar while going after Team Rocket.

I see Team Rocket were in fear and Paul order "Salamence, use Dragon Claw!"

Salamence's nails on one of it's legs turn blue and smash the balloon and Pikachu was free of Team Rocket's grasp

As Pikachu landed on Salamence's back, Paul finally ordered "Now, finish it with Dragon Rage!"

Salamence open it's mouth and form a blue and black energy ball then fire it at Team Rocket.

They were blasting off again

Salamence was flying down and Brock exclaim "Wow, that was the most powerful Dragon Rage I ever seen"

Ash is now reunited with Pikachu and Ash look at Paul said "Thanks for helping rescue Pikachu Paul"

Paul responds with a grunt and said "You shouldn't let them take your Pokemon"

Ash took it a wrong way and said "HEY!"

I try to calm them down but Cynthia did it instead "How about you two stop fighting while Paul and I are going to the Pokemon Center"

They both stop and I jump in "We're coming as well"

Cynthia looked at me and smiles "Ok" then she look at Paul

**Paul POV**

5 minutes later

UGH! I didn't mind of the group following us but I do mind that I don't have any privacy anymore because of the damn reporters asking questions to Cynthia and I about how are we related and who will win a battle between me or her. What the hell, we just got to the Pokemon Center and then bunch of reporters.

I just got a text from Reggie saying 'You're in trouble when Maylene and I come back home you fucking asshole!'

Oh shit, it spread around like fire so I text back 'Uhh, what you talking about?'

I waited 5 minutes and Reggie text back 'I just got a phone call from Dad asking me why did 85% of the team left headquarters and watch the business for me. So I called and they said that they are so many customers budging in, reporters flooding in asking questions about us being related to the Champion, and fangirls asking for our hand in marriage. I mean come on Paul, what the fuck?'

Oh man, he's mad as shit so I text back 'Not my fault, I challenge Cynthia to a battle and she kinda blur it out'

I hope that he text Cynthia instead but he text me saying 'That is your fault! I'm watching the news right now. You better find a better excuse than that when I come back or at least get yourself in trouble for what you did!'

I know what he meant about that, he meant have dad yell at me. I finally got a question by a reporter "Paul Shinji, how does it feel to be a relative to the Champion of Sinnoh?"

My face went blue and said "It's fine I mean, it's nothing special"

The same reporter ask me another question "What you mean nothing special?"

UGH! I replied "I mean that it's normal and know what? I got to go right now!" I ran and push through the reporters and ask Nurse Joy for a room, so she give me a key and I ran into the room then locked the door so that I won't get reporters asking me anymore questions. I sigh and I went out through the window and I look at my phone and it said 5:25 p.m.

I'm starting to think about Dawn for a bit and wait, I just started to think about her? What's wrong with me, I never feel this way before.

I shrugged and called her number

She answers "Paul? What you want?"

I smiled "I want to ask you a question"

I could hear her sigh through the phone and said "Sure but aren't you tired from that battle?"

I chuckled and asked "Want to go out with me for dinner?"

She didn't answer and we have an awkward silence for like 10 second but I broke it "So, what's your answer?"

She replied "I'll go with you but what should I wear?"

I chuckled and said "Wear anything you want and I'm planning to take us somewhere you might like"

She giggled and said "Of course and since when you became romantic Mr. 'I am the Champion's cousin'"

I sigh and said "No idea, so meet me outside the Pokemon Center?"

She said "Yeah, I guess"

5 minutes later

I waited and she came out of the Pokemon Center with a dress

I whistled and think I'm kinda under dressed.

I said "Hey, you ready?"

She giggled and said "Of course, you know you are kinda under dressed, you know?"

I sigh and said "I guess, know what? I'm going to change right now" I ran in the window to my room and getting changed to a nice Tuxedo and nice dress pants and dress shoes.

I came out and she went up to me "Well, don't you look nice?" she asked

I nodded and threw my Pokemon "Salamence!"

The dragon Pokemon emerged and I got on but Dawn looks a little frightened until I held my hand out and said "Don't be scared, he won't bite"

She nodded and grab my hand and I pulled her up and she sat behind me and had her arms around my waist

I ordered "Salamence take us to Veilstone City"

It flew up and start flying and I could feel Dawn trembling "Are you afraid of height Dawn?"

She gasp and said "I kinda am and you said my name?!"

I chuckled and said "I always been saying your name, well not all the time"

She smiled and pressed her head on my back with her arms still holding around my waist


	7. Chapter 6 Warning:Lemon

**This Chapter contain a lemon scene. If you're not mature enough then I suggest you to read this chapter carefully and when you get to the warning sign, you stop there and move on to the next Chapter! This is rated M for a reason!**

**You been WARNED!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Paul POV**

We finally got to Veilstone City and I check the time and it said 5:45 p.m. Dawn is still holding my waist behind me to avoid being fallen off. I chuckled and then I pointed at the restaurant for Salamence to land in front on.

Salamence did so and I look behind my head "We're here! Welcome to Shinji Veilstone Restaurant"

**Dawn POV**

Wow, I heard about this restaurant and it's said to be the most expensive and the most popular restaurants in all of Sinnoh

I look at Paul and said "Paul, I can't afford this, I don't have money"

He grab my hand and jump off to pull me down then say "It's fine, my dad owns this restaurant and plus, I'll pay"

**Paul POV**

She blushed then look away from me which I find pretty funny, I return Salamence back to it's Pokeball.

We walked in and I order two reservations and the waitress ask me "Hey, aren't you the boss's kid?"

"Yeah" I said with annoyance and I see the smirk on the waitress face and she look at Dawn then back at me

"You two come with me and I lead you two to your table" the waitress said and we both shrug

Oh no, she's leading us to a very fancy room where it's for lovers to eat, I'm very embarrassed and not only that, the table we got was covered with candles, decorations, and we're surround by people looking at us thinking that we're a couple.

I look at the waitress and said "Umm, you don't have to do this, you know?"

The waitress smiled and said "Actually I have to, so have fun with your dinner date"

Dawn giggled and I grunt in embarrassment before we sat down

Dawn started a conversation "You embarrassed Paul?"

I nodded my head and said "Of course, I never planned this. It's embarrassing that we're getting stares from a lot of people around us"

"Well, it's better if we get use to it, and nice battle by the way, your Haxorus and Cynthia's Garchomp appears to be equal in strength" she said

I nodded my head and said "I train Haxorus for a long time and Garchomp was Cynthia's very first Pokemon, we both know a lot how to use Pokemon's strength and weaknesses. Types don't usually matter to us like for example when Cynthia's Garchomp Dragon Rush hit and Haxorus intercept it"

She looks impressed and say "Tell me more"

I took a deep breath and said "Well, a wild Garchomp will not fight a wild Haxorus in a physical way because what Cynthia says, Haxorus is the most physical Pokemon of all non-legendary dragon types Pokemons but it lacks in special attack like for example flamethrower, hydro pump, hyper beam, or solar beam. Cynthia's Garchomp is slightly a higher level than my Haxorus if you could tell by the end when two Giga Impact attacks collided which ended with a tie. I trained my dragon type Pokemons how to counter other physical dragon moves or how to withstand an ice type move which I learned back from Unova"

She smiles and said "Sounds like you train your Pokemon hard and Ash says that your training were cruel"

I chuckled "Loser think that because our training methods were different and my Pokemon have been training for a long time and they train sometimes with my brother who trains them even harder and more rough back in the breeding business"

She reply "Ash is not a loser and wow, I could tell that your Pokemon were in top shape and powerful like your Haxorus and Salamence, not to mention Honchkrow who knock out two of Cynthia's Pokemons"

I nodded and she asked "What about Mightyena?"

I took a deep breath and said "Mightyena is a very loyal companion to have around but every time I have a battle with someone he jumps in out of nowhere sometimes."

She giggled and then the waitress ask us what we ordered

I ordered "I would like to have dinner special (brown rice, piece of steak, and salad on the side)"

The waitress nodded and look at Dawn and ask her what she wants

Dawn answer "May I have a chicken salad, no dressing, and also a fruit salad?"

The waitress nodded and ask us another question "What about drinks?"

We both said "Water" in unsion

The waitress nodded and said "Alright" and left

We look at each other and I asked "What's your first Pokemon?"

She answer me "Piplup is my first Pokemon and I won 2 badges"

I got interested and said "Really? You're planning to compete in the Sinnoh League?"

She nodded and said "Yep, what about you?"

I took a deep breath and said "Of course, I'm planning to win it like I did at Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto regions"

She smiled and said "Don't get too cocky now, just because I seen your Pokemon being all powerful and mighty, doesn't mean you'll win it"

I blushed and she giggled at my blush. Man she is pretty giggly and so talkative.

I sigh and said "Let's change the subject, ok?"

She nodded and I asked "Well, tell me about yourself except for the fact you're giggly and talkative" I smirked

She answered "Well, I love to do contests obviously, playing a guitar, sing, riding my bike which was destroyed by Ash's Pikachu, and I love to play with little cute Pokemons. What about you except being Pokemon personal trainer or Mr. 'I work out with my shirt off'?" I see her grinning after she ask me that question

I answered "Well, obviously travel, play with Mightyena, family, and read. You love it when I work out with a shirt off, don't you?" Am I flirting with her? What the fuck is wrong with me? I never done this before and why do I feel so different or calm around her.

She looks at me dreamily which I could tell and she sigh dreamily. I smirked and didn't say anything.

She stayed like that until we got our food and drinks

30 minutes later, we finish eating and we left

Dawn and I walked out and she look at me and said "That dinner was good wasn't it?"

I nodded and said "Of course, it's my favorite restaurant even though my dad owns it"

She said "You know, you're not bad as I thought you were, I have a good time Paul, Really! What we do next?"

I smirked at her and said "I was thinking about when you said you love to play with little cute Pokemons so I was wondering if I could show you some"

She nodded and said "Sure, but where we going?"

I smiled and said "I'll show you" I grab her hand and we started walking. She pouted at me and I chuckled

We were walking until "THERE HE IS! IT'S PAUL SHINJI!" Oh no, fangirls are coming towards us then reporters flood around us

I held Dawn hand tighter and have my arm around her and pull her close.

I get questions from the girls saying 'Why are you with her?' and 'Wanna go out sometimes'. UGH! I answer them "I'm currently dating someone right now so how about you girls get lost right now and leave us alone" Dawn blushed at my answer. The fangirls didn't buy it and they were talking all at once with 'No you're not', 'We're not leaving', and 'Why would you go out with her when you could have me?'. We walk past them then got questions by the reporters saying 'Paul Shinji, can you tell us about your relations with Champion Cynthia who appears to be your cousin?' I was going to answer but another reporter ask 'Is it true that you're the son of former Pokemon Master Champion and 10 time Grand Festival winner?' I don't want to answer that question and another question came up 'Are you going to reign as Champion of Sinnoh soon or are you going to inherit your father's businesses when your father retires as a business man?' I wave that question off and try to walk past them with Dawn near me

I get another question saying "Or are you going to be a Frontier Brain like your brother? He is the new chieftain of the Battle Frontier after defeating the Pyramid King' Ok, I had enough so I snap at them "ENOUGH! I was having a good time on my date and all of you won't leave us alone! So Stop Please! Can you all see that I look uncomfortable?! And for all of you fangirls! I'm sorry to break it to you but I'm really dating someone right now." I pull Dawn to the direction where I was going

Dawn pant and said "Why are you going so fast Paul?"

I sigh and said "To get away from them"

She say "Oh! And Paul!"

I stopped and look at her "What?" I said calmly

**Dawn POV**

I got to know if he is really dating someone

I asked him "Is it true that you're currently dating someone?"

He then press his body against mine and ask "Aren't we dating right now?". Of course I can't hide my blush and I never expected him to say that

I try to look away but he grab my chin softly and said "Look at me and answer"

I took a deep breath and said softly "Yes"

He smirked and said "Ok, that's all you got to say"

I look at him confusingly and said "Since when you mmm!?" he pressed his lips to mine. He's kissing me? It felt so soft and warm.

I suddenly melt into the kiss and kiss him back.

He pulled back and said "We're keeping this relationship a secret ok?"

I nodded and said "Why would you kiss me?"

He sigh and said "Let's just say I felt something that I never felt before when I look at you today or when I give you the flowers and you kiss me on the cheek."

I grin and said "I knew it, you do like me. So are we like together or something?" Hopefully he said yes

He shoved his lips to mine, this time it felt more passionate and we make out for a minute

I pulled back for air and he said with a little charm "You love to ask me stupid question, don't you Troublesome?"

I giggled and squealed "I Do Not! Grumpy!"

He smirked and said "You got a nickname for me huh?"

I nodded and he came close to my face and then he started to tickle me

**Paul POV**

We're having a fun night and I just learn that she's so ticklish

She started laughing and try to run away but I grabbed her hand and still tickling her

She burst out into laughter and she try to pull out of my grip "Paul, Stop Tickling me!"

I did stop tickling her then pull her to another kiss

After the kiss, I ask "Want to know one secret that you don't know?"

She nodded and I took a deep breath "Did you went to the Grand Festival like 5 years ago?"

She nodded and said "Yeah, my mom lost in the finals" tears fell out of her eyes

I wipe them off and said "It's ok, your mom did her best"

She give me a sad face and said "I know, it's just sad to think about it"

I sigh and said "Yeah and it was heartbreaking after the Grand Festival"

"What do you mean by that Paul?" She asked me calmly

I reply to her "Your mother's opponent died after she was heading home"

Her eyes widen and asked "How do you know?"

I replied "That was the last Pokemon Contest I ever watched"

She looks confused and asked "Why was that your last contest?"

I took a deep breath and asked "Do you remember that conversation we had back at the Pokemon Center?"

She nodded and I said "Regina Shinji was your mom's opponent that time"

"She's your mom isn't she?" She asked and I nodded. Tears threatening to shed from my eyes

**Dawn POV**

He looks like he was going to cry. I felt sad to see him like this. What's surprising was that his mother faced my mom in the Grand Festival 5 years ago.

I squeeze him tightly and said "It's ok, please don't cry"

He took a deep breath and said "Alright, so uhhh, you still want see some cute Pokemon I promised you earlier?"

I nodded and he smiles. He then led me to a building look like a Pokemon Center but bigger and wider and there are fields of Pokemon.

**Paul POV**

I led to Reggie's Breeding Center and open the door and I see Saturn and 15 members of Team Galactic with their wigs off and wearing approns thank god, I don't want to tell Dawn about us yet and some of them are preparing to leave

Saturn look at us and glared at me "Welcome to Reggie's Breeding Center, how can I help you?"

I was kinda nervous and said sarcastically "Hey Mr. Manager, I was just showing her some Pokemon that Reggie and I caught"

Saturn nodded and said "You realized that you're in trouble right, your brother called and he sounds pretty mad"

I looked down and said "Yeah, I know, did dad call as well?"

Saturn said "Of course he called, he's pissed that you pretty much got some more workers holding off reporters, customers, and fan girls. He even blamed on your brother because of you"

I held my hands up and said "Sorry about that, I'll give him a call later but first, I'm kinda on a date"

Saturn smiled and said "Well, ok have fun" he left us alone.

I led Dawn out to a field and she ask me "What are you going to show me?"

I didn't answer and then 5 Poochyena ran up to us well mostly greeting me

Dawn open her mouth "AWWW they're so cute Paul!"

I chuckled and picked one of them up leaving the other 4 jealous thinking I'm just playing with the one I'm holding but instead I hand it to Dawn

"Here" the Poochyena looks confused of why I'm handing it to her and start sniffing her

Dawn said "I don't think it wants to play with me"

I chuckled "He's just sniffing you for a bit. Just take him"

Dawn nodded nervously and hold him and after he stop sniffing her, he start licking her like crazy and then 4 others joined in

Dawn laugh in excitement "HAHA that tickles, Stop!"

I chuckled and grabbed all 5 of them and said "That's enough guys"

They started wagging their tails knowing that they want to play

Dawn ask me "What do they want now?"

I chuckle and said "They want to play, I haven't play with them since this morning"

**Dawn POV**

Wow, those Poochyenas are so cute, it makes me wanted one so I asked Paul "Paul, is it possible if I could have a Poochyena?"

Paul answer me "I don't know, I need to talk to my brother about it, they're his"

I nodded and then watch how Paul play with five of these Poochyenas and they're actually roughing Paul up by pouncing on him, licking him, and two of them grabbed his hair and pull him down then the other three pushed him down. He look at me while I was giggling and he growl "Aren't you going to help?"

I nodded and grab two of them but they got out of my grasp and one of them was pulling my hair down then another one pounce on me. I lost my balance and fell on my back and then they both licking my face like crazy.

Then someone grab them off my face, it was Paul who is now holding 5 of these playful Pokemon and said to them "Sorry about that but I got to show my girlfriend around, it's fun to play with you guys again"

I blush and 5 of those Poochyenas whimpered wanting to play some more. He put them down and they start running around then he grab my hand and asked "Want to see more Pokemon I think you might consider 'cute'"

I giggled and said "Sure, What other you guys have?"

He smiled and led me to another field and had Shinxs. I just want to grab one of them but Paul grab me and said "Just watch them, their parents are watching"

I nodded and then I feel him breathing on my neck, starting to plant kisses on my neck and he pressed his body against my back.

**Paul POV**

I start planting kisses on her neck and she start giggling and asked "Really Paul, in front of them?" she pointed at the Shinxs

I start nipping on her neck and she let out a moan. I said "They don't mind now do they?"

She giggled and said "They're not looking at us, but what would the parent do if they see us together? haha"

I'm plant kisses from her neck to her shoulders and said "I don't know but since you mention it, want to look at what Pokemon I have?"

She said "Yes, I do actually"

I led her to the other field and then something grabbed me out of nowhere. Dawn let my hand go and gasped and I look who grabbed me and it was none other than Torterra happy to see me come back with vine whip to pick me up.

"I know you're happy to see me Torterra but I need to get down" instead of Torterra landing me down to the ground, he drop me just to be a smartass. I felt a little pain on my face, Dawn went to me seeing if I was okay, and I could hear Torterra snickering.

I got up then I was got hugged by Infernape. Boy is he exciting then he let go and start jumping up and down like a real monkey which I never seen this act from him before. I look at him "Ok? What you want to do? You want to play, train, or are you so excited to see me like Torterra is?"

Infernape shook his hand and grab Dawn's hand and shook it like an introduction. I guess he's happy that I finally have a girlfriend. Hmmmm, what did Reggie's Infernape do when it met Maylene? His Infernape probably did the same thing.

Dawn giggled and shook it's hand "Hey, my name is Dawn, I'm your trainer's girlfriend" she winked at me and I blush. Infernape let go of her hand and give me a tighter hug , I guess it's to congratulate me. I pushed it off me and then some of my Pokemon except for the Legendarys and Gyarados ran towards us.

Dawn ask me a question "Are they your Pokemon?"

I nodded my head and said "Yeah, they must be so excited and I only seen them this morning"

Dawn nodded and my Pokemon start greeting us

After the greeting, I led Dawn to a lake and Dawn asked "Why bring me here when I see no Pokemon"

I smirked and then Gyarados appeared

Dawn gasped and I smirked at her "Yeah, but that's not the reason I brought you here"

Dawn look at me and smirk seductively "Oh? Then what was the reason?"

I chuckled and then Kyogre rise up from the water and I look at Dawn who looks surprised. I whisper in her ears "Meet one of my Legendarys"

She gasp and said "You have other Legendary Pokemons?"

I chuckle and answer her "I sure do but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone"

She nodded her head and I led her and she saw Rayquaza sleeping then she sees a Groudon walking around and roar

Dawn looks amazed "Wow, Paul, you sure you can't beat your brother in a battle?"

I took a deep breath and said "He catch Legendary Pokemons as well"

She nodded and she said "So, this is a secret huh?"

I nodded and said "Yep, like our relationship is a secret"

She smiles and I give her a peck on the lip. I said "I'm serious"

She giggled and said "Ok Mr. 'I have secrets'"

I smiled and she begin "So, do you think we should go back, it's 8:32"

I nodded and I got a text from Cynthia saying 'Hey, where are you? I knocked on your door three times and there's no answer'

I text back 'I'm in Veilstone City, I'm coming back right now'

I release Salamence from it's Pokeball and we got on

Once we got on, Dawn had her arms around my waist and lay her head on my back

35 minutes later

We landed in front of the Pokemon Center and we both got off before I return Salamence back to it's Pokeball

Dawn look at me and said "I wish we spent more time together today Paul"

I nodded and said "I couldn't agree more"

She smile and said "I wish we could travel together but my mom doesn't want me travelling with you and you don't want to travel with us because of you and Ash"

I smile sadly and said "I wish that too. Can I have my kiss please?"

She grin and pulled me in for a kiss

We kiss for a minute then I heard someone clear their throat.

I pulled back and I see Cynthia standing there watching us

"I hate to interrupt the moment but I need to talk to you Paul" Cynthia look at me

I nodded and then look at Dawn saying "Well, good night. I'll text you soon" I give her a peck on a cheek then went to my cousin

Cynthia nodded her head back to signal to follow her to her room

We got to her room and she looks at me so I ask "What?"

Cynthia begin "Hows that date cousin?"

Sweat dropping and I ask "What date?"

Cynthia smack my head playfully and said "You know what I mean. You and Dawn"

My face turn blue and ask "How you know about me and Dawn?"

She smirked "I see you two kissed when you arrive, I knocked on your door and no answer and then I realized that Dawn is not here either so I took a guess that you took her somewhere by any chance"

I finally confess "Fine, I did. The date was great, we had dinner, play with some Pokemon, and we talk."

"Oh? Since when you became romantic?" Cynthia asked

I sigh and said "I guess every time I see her and I thought you need to talk to me about something"

Cynthia smiles and said "Oh Yeah, I was going to talk to you about some fan girls came to me and ask me to convince you to go on a date with them but I guess it's out of the question"

I nodded and ask "Anything else?"

She said "That's all for now, go to your room"

I nodded and exit her room and what you know? I was faced with reporters that were waiting outside of my room!

UGH! I walked up to them and ask them "Can you people please stop blocking the door to my room?!"

They looked at me and then annoy me with questions. Oh my god! Can't they see that I'm really uncomfortable right now?

One of the reports speak "We will but first we will ask you some questions that we wish to know"

I look at her harshly and said "It depends on a questions you'll be asking me"

She nodded and ask "Can you tell us where your brother is? He's not in his business today"

I reply "He's in Kalos with a friend"

The reporter nodded and ask "When is he coming back? Who is his friend? And who's your girlfriend and where?"

I reply "He's coming back next week, his friend is the Veilstone gym leader, and I don't feel like answering that last question"

She nodded and said "But we need to know about your girlfriend"

I replied angrily "Well, you will have to wait! We promise to keep that relationship a secret and you guys got to get out my way! I'm really tired and sleepy!"

They ran out after my outburst and finally I could get some quiet time. I enter my room to get change to a shirt and shorts with my headphones on to listen to rap music and read a book called 'Damos and the Betrayal of Arceus'. It was about the history of a wasteland town called Michina Town and the town was led by Damos. Damos witness Arceus sacrificing it's life to save the world from a meteor and then Arceus give him the Jewel of Life to turn Michina Town to be rich and fertile. It said Damos betrayed Arceus for not returning the Jewel of Life and Arceus swear that every thousand years, Arceus will pass judgement to Michina Town after Damo's betrayal.

I remember back in the day when my brother and I went to Michina Town and I don't remember my brother ever catch Arceas. It's probably when he and Maylene took a trip to somewhere when I was 5 and news were spreading that a Pokemon is threatening to destroy Michina Town on TV then I think Arceas must have hit the cameraman. My mother wouldn't stop crying and my dad prayed that Reggie will come home safely. A week later after Arceas attack, he and Maylene came back safely unharmed, my mom ran to him and cried of relief that he came back and my dad just watch them happily. Reggie didn't tell us how was his vacation or did he catch any Pokemon and when I battled his Arceas, I took a guess that he manage to befriend it before catching it.

I was in the middle of the book and then I hear someone knocking on my door. I look at my phone and it said 10:42 pm I mean who will be awake around 10:42 pm?

I sigh and walk to the door. I open the door and I see Dawn standing in front of me. I asked "What can I do for you?"

She look at me and asked "Mind if I come in?"

I nodded and she went in my room. We sat on my bed and I ask "What's up?"

She sigh and said "It's just somehow Ash and Brock knows that we were on a date today. I don't know how"

Oh shit I forgot to tell Cynthia that it was suppose to be a secret so I ask "Since when they ask you about this?"

Dawn took a deep breath and reply "After you went in with Cynthia, I went to my room and they both knocked. They ask me bunch of question."

I ask her "What did they say or ask?"

She answer "They ask about what did you and I do and I don't know how they knew. I guess it's because we were gone for a long time. They ask me if we became girlfriend and boyfriend and thank god that they took 'no' as an answer"

I sigh in relief and she asked "What did Cynthia talk to you about?"

I answer "Us". She look at me and I said "Apparently she watched us kiss for a minute when we came back and she didn't take my 'no' for an answer because apparently we were too obvious to her"

* * *

**Warning!  
**

**Warning!**

**This part below the warning sign is lemon, do not read unless you're mature enough to read**

**If you're so immature to read the lemon then don't read it**

**Don't report this because I warned you!**

**So don't even think about being a dick**

**Warning!**

**Warning!**

* * *

"Oh, well that's all I wanted to talk about" she said and then walk towards the door

Before she reached the doorknob, I grabbed her hand and she turn around with a surprised look. I look into her eyes and said "Stay, please"

She nodded and ask "What you want to do now?"

I took a deep breath and push my lips into her, it was a rough kiss and she pushed me back against the wall.

She grab my shirt and pull it off me. After she pull it off, she start scanning my body and bit her bottom lip.

She purr at me then she move her hands around my torso, I could see her smirking and she said "I miss your body, your 8 pack, your well sculpted arms, your mmmm!"

I interrupted her with a rough kiss and slip my tongue in, she welcomed it and we both having a tongue fight and she pulled back

I could see that she has an wicked smirked on her face and I ask her "What are you thinking about Troublesome?"

She respond by wrap her arms around me and drive me to my bed that I was suppose to sleep in. Man she's strong

She whisper in my ear "I'm thinking about you, you're mine tonight as I am yours"

Ok, never expect her to be naughty but how can I say no.

I pull up and kiss her with a lot of intensity but she grabbed my hands and forced them down and giggle "Stay down, we're doing this my way"

What? My woman controlling me? Not on my watch so I flip both of us over

She giggled and squealed "Paul! I said we're doing this my way!" she couldn't stop giggling after that statement

I respond "You're planning to take advantage of me in my room that I rented? Over my dead body woman!"

She giggled "I have a name you know". I growl at her and start kissing her aggressively and I begin to lift her shirt up and now we're both shirtless except she has her bra on. Her curves is so perfect and she's like a model in my eyes that no other girls I met could match her beauty that I see in my eyes.

Man she wouldn't stop giggling. I got myself a giggly and happy girlfriend.

I start trailing kisses on her neck to her collarbone then to his waist. She let out a little moan "Paul"

I went back to to her neck trailing kisses and she wrap her arms around me and roll us over. What!? How dare she?!

She giggled and said "No way I'm letting you be on top, so you be a good boy and stay down" In your dreams

She unclasp her bra, showing off her medium sized breast which I thought were implanted but she said to me "They're not implanted Paul"

She press her body down and we started making out, she's nipping on my neck and giving me a hand job.

I groan and she pull my pants off and it showed my black boxers. She licked her bottom lips and trailing her hands around my whole torso, feeling every muscle around my body.

She now slammed her lips onto mine and lean towards me which now it's my chance!

I flip both of us over and she gasped "You MMMM!" I won't let her finish that sentence so I kissed her and then kiss her right breast then her left. She giggled and I pull her pants off then she try to use this opportunity to flip us over but I wouldn't let her. She pouted at me and I whisper to her "Be right back"

She look at me confusingly and asked "Where you going?"

I smirked and went to my bag and grab a condom.

She begin "MMM, you came prepared". I chuckled and said "My brother supplied me with these".

She smile "Well, got to thank your brother for that because I'm not ready to be a mom"

I nodded and took my boxers off and put on a condom and she took her panties off and she give me a finger gesture while she say something seductively "Well, come here big boy"

I smiled and turn off the light. I got on the bed and then crawl up onto her and then I slammed my lips to hers and we start forming a rhythm we both like. She wrap her arms around my neck and I place my both of my hands on her waist.

She wrap her legs around and I broke the kiss then whisper "This might hurt a bit, tell me when it start hurting and I'll stop" she nodded her head and I could tell that she wanted this.

I begin to push into her starting off slow to find her maidanhead and pull back. I could see her being nervous and then I slam her with a hard thrust to break her barrier and she cry out in pain with her nails digging in on my back. I asked her "Are you okay?"

She give me a kiss and said "I'm fine, it just hurts a little. Please don't stop, the pain is going away."

I nodded then I slowly pull out then thrusting in and we both starting to develop a rhythm and she kept up with me. I starting to build up speed until she couldn't keep up. She start panting and moaning with pleasure as I keep pushing into her over and over.

Her walls are starting to wrap around my penis and it signals me that she's close to cum. She scream "PAUL, I'M GONNA CUM!"

I groan "Me too Troublesome". She unwrap her legs and flip both of us over

She whisper "My turn, you have too much fun on top"

I sigh and said "Fine, go have your fun"

She grin and we start kiss on the same rhythm we were on before

**Dawn POV**

Mmmm, he knows how to give a woman some pleasure, I'm so lucky to have him as my boyfriend.

While we're kissing, he put his hands on my breast, I give him another handjob and I could hear him groan in pleasure "Dawn"

I broke the kiss and then nipped his neck, he said "Trying to draw blood Troublesome?"

I smirked and said "Is my almighty Grumpy boyfriend afraid of this helpless troublesome girl?"

He begin's "Not at all". He flip us over and I exclaim "Paul MM!"

He just loves to taste my lips. He broke the kiss and said "You have enough fun with teasing so are you ready for your punishment?"

I didn't know what he meant but I asked "So what's my punishment big boy?"

He whisper "I'll show you"

He backed up and starting to eat me up

Oh my god, it feels so good. I moan in pleasure "Oh my god Paul!".

He grabbed my hips and continue to lick me up and stick his tongue in and out of me. He's getting bolder and beginning to suck hard

I arch my back and give out a cry "Oh god Paul, don't stop, I'm close!"

He still continue eating me up until my organism hits

He pulled back and slam his mouth into mine and I taste myself from his mouth.

We broke apart when we heard knocking on the door "Hey, keep it down! It's 12:30, you're waking me up!" we jumped when we heard a angry feminine voice.

Paul exclaim "Oh shit, it's Cynthia

I look at him "Are you going to answer the door?"

He shook his head "No, she's going to scold me"

I shrug then Cynthia knocked the door again and ask "What's going on in there Paul?! I heard screams in your room!"

Paul begin "I was having a bad dream" hopefully she buys it

Cynthia didn't buy it "More like a gay dream, I heard a girl scream, you're lucky you only woke me up"

Paul gritted his teeth and mumbled "What am I going to do?"

Cynthia kept banging the door and said "Let me in Paul! You deserve a scolding!"

Paul sigh and said "Just a minute"

He signal me to put my clothes on and hide

I did so and I hid in the closet in the room.

**Paul POV**

I open the door and I could see my angry cousin who looks tired with her night grown on

I stuttered "Good morning Cynthia"

She smack my head and scold "Don't 'Good morning Cynthia' me mister, I was having a good night sleep until I heard something in your room"

I said "I was just having a dream, yeah a bad wet dream"

She looks unconvinced and entered my room.

Oh man, hopefully she won't find Dawn so I kept an eye on here and walk in front of the closet

She look at me "You been having an organism in your dream?"

I gritted my teeth in fear "Ye...Yeah"

She still doesn't look convinced and she said "Open the closet cousin"

Damn, she won't give up so I shook my head

She give me a death glare and I sigh in defeat. So I open the closet and it show Dawn look down in guilt

I look at Cynthia and she looks like she's going to scold me more.

I reason with her "I'm sorry we woke you up, she came to my room and we can't control ourselves and if you're going to blame someone, blame me, I force this to happen" I look down with shame.

Dawn gasp and I whisper to her "I said that to get you out of trouble"

Cynthia scold me "Seriously? Paul, you think I'm mad at you because of you two have sex? I'm mad at you because you could have woke everyone up and you lie to me! Be considerate Paul!"

I put my hands up "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It won't happen again"

Cynthia nodded "It better not happen again" she left the room.

I sigh and Dawn comfort me and we both kiss passionately and I suggest "Go back to your room, I'm leaving early tomorrow"

She nodded and give me kiss me "Good night Grumpy" she left the room

"Good night Troublesome" I whisper and then I lay down on my bed and sleep peacefully


	8. Chapter 7

**I just realized I forgot to reveal some character's ages**

**Paul: 17**

**Ash: 17**

**Dawn: 16**

**Brock : 23**

**Reggie : 23**

**Cynthia : 26**

**Gary : 18**

**Leaf : 17**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Paul POV**

I woke up and start packing for my next destination to help with Gary Oak for something. The problem is that I don't know where he wants me to meet him, I forgot what my brother say. Guess I might stay in the Pokemon Center for a little while because I know Reggie might not be up this time. Man, last night was amazing until Cynthia interrupt us.

I finish packing and got my Pokemon from Nurse Joy. I am planning to make a Pokemon change before I meet up with Gary and his girlfriend.

I called my brother. Hopefully he picks up which I doubt it.

He answered "Paul, why you calling me so early!?" he sounds tired

I said "Ummm, I forgot to what you said where I should meet Gary, mind if you text me where?"

What you know? He hung up after I ask him. I'm going to kill my brother when he comes back but 5 seconds later, he text me.

His text read 'Meet him at the forest neat Mt. Coronet and make sure you call him to let him know you're there'. Hmmm, maybe I won't try to rip his head off

Well, it's 6:35 am, I want to spent more time with my girl but I think she's tired. I walk to her door and knocked on her door. No answer and I knocked again. Hmm, she's not awake yet, I wrote a letter and place a 100 dollar buck in it then I slip it under her door. I exit the Pokemon Center and let my Honchkrow out and commend it to take me back to Reggie's Breeding Center to switch some of my Pokemon.

**Dawn POV**

I was in the grasslands and I see a garden. Where am I, last time I remember I went to my room after that night with Paul. I felt an arm around me waist and when I turn my head, It was Paul and he looks like he's at least in his twenty's. Am I in the future because he does look older and I see that my hand has a ring on. He begin "Hey Dawn, you sleep well?"

I nodded and ask "Yes, where am I?"

He laugh and said "You're in the garden near our house". I blinked and then I see a mansion behind us.

He start trailing kisses on my neck and I let out a moan. He stopped when we hear a noise from the mansion and I ask "What's wrong?"

He grinned and said "The kids are awake"

KIDS?! I ask "Can I see them?"

He chuckled and said "Nah, because we're in your dream"

I blink and then water was splash in my face out of nowhere

I woke up and it appears Piplup have use Bubblebeam to wake me up. So it was a dream

I got off the bed and I see that my phone has one text message from Paul. I quickly view the message and it said 'Hey I left something special for you, I slip it through the door. I hope you like it' I look and saw a letter, I guess it's from him.

I grab the letter then open it up.

It said:

Dear Dawn or Troublesome Berlitz,

I hope that you have fun yesterday night because to me, that was the best night of my life to be with you. It was great because of what we did. You and I ate at a restaurant and we talk about our goals throughout our journey like I wanted to be Champion and you want to be a model and a Grand Festival winner. I hope that we both could achieve our goals and I was hoping that we could stay together as long as possible. I even know how much you love shopping so I left you a 100 dollar buck to show how much I like you, I would have brought flowers but it'll get ruin in the letter and I knocked on your door three times. Also, I'll be helping my friend for setting up a Pokemon reserve for some Pokemon.

Love, Your 'Grumpy' Boyfriend Paul Shinji

I took out the 100 bucks and tears fell from my eyes, no boy have ever treat me like this before and I thought that Paul was cruel and heartless at first. I wish he was still here, I look at the time and it said 9:33 am.

Someone knock on my door "Hey Dawn, we need to leave now!" that was Ash.

I replied "Just a minute!" I got dressed and then open the door to see Ash and Brock waiting. I ask "What's up?"

Brock answer "We got message from Professor Oak that we should go to a forest neat Mt. Coronet to help with setting up a Pokemon Reserve"

I nodded and said "Let's go!"

**Paul POV**

I just got to the forest, I'm bringing **Aerodactyl**, **Tyrantrum**, **Hydreigon**, **Weavile**, **Torterra**, and **Raichu**. This time, I have Mightyena to stay at the Breeding Center because if there's danger then Mightyena will definitely get involved so I decide to leave him there.

I saw Gary and another person which I guess is his girlfriend Leaf. I shout towards them "Gary!"

Gary look and wave to signal me to come. I went to them and Gary and I did our old handshake when we were kids. I look at his girlfriend and Gary introduce "Paul, this is my girlfriend Leaf Green" then he look at Leaf "Leaf this is my friend since childhood Paul Shinji". She held her hand out and said "It's nice to meet you Paul, Gary has told me so much about you"

I shook her hand and said "I bet, unfortunately Gary hasn't said anything about you"

Gary jumped in "It's because you haven't ask me about it and we haven't talked since you left Johto"

I nodded and look to see that there are 4 Shieldons grouped together. I look at Gary "Are these the Pokemon we're setting up a Pokemon reserve for?"

Gary nodded and said "Oh yeah, these Shieldons are been targeted by some Pokemon hunters"

Leaf jumped in "They are planing to capture one of them and sell it to the person hiring the hunters"

Hunters huh? I only know one person interested in Pokemon hunting and that will be J. She use to work for my dad until one time she got into Pokemon hunting and my dad told her to give that up but instead, she left and begin her Pokemon hunting career.

I nodded and said "Well, I think we need to watch our backs because Pokemon hunters here are kinda sneaky."

Gary and Leaf nodded and Gary threw his Pokeball "Electivire, I choose you!"

So Gary's Electabuzz evolved, I guess Gary hasn't given up training.

Leaf threw out her Pokemon "Typhlosion, I choose you!"

I threw my Pokeball "Weavile, Stand by!"

Gary spoke up and point at the large bush "Let hide there before more help arrives"

Leaf nodded and I blink my eyes "Who's coming to help?"

Gary answer "Ash, Brock, and some girl who Professor Rowan told me about"

Oh no, anyone but Loser(Ash). I sigh and said "Seriously Gary?"

Gary look at me and ask "What?"

I reply "I love helping Pokemon but I don't want to work with Ash"

Gary said "I know but you might have to, we need as much help as we can"

I sigh and said "Fine, I guess more help the better"

Gary smile and said "Great, you won't regret it Paul" I nodded and Gary look at Leaf "Let's get these Shieldons to safety"

Leaf nodded and grab a Shieldon while Gary order "Electivire, grab the rest of the Shieldon and follow us"

Electivire grab the other three and Weavile and I followed Leaf and Gary to the bushes

Gary look at me "Paul, is there any more Pokemon you brought with you?"

I nodded and order quietly "Weavile, go up to the trees and scout for any hunters, try not to get caught"

Weavile nodded at my orders and jump up to a tree and jump to another tree then I look at Gary "I'm going up" Gary nodded and I threw my Pokeball "Hydreigon, Stand by"

The three headed, draconic Pokémon with six thin, black wings on its back each of which ends in two points have emerge and wait for one of my orders

I got on Hydreigon and order "Fly up and let see if we could see any suspicions around us"

Hydreigon flew up and once we are at top of the forest, we saw a giant ship that use to belong to Team Galactic. I see a Salamence with a trainer far away from us and I examined closely. It's Hunter J, someone probably hired her to collect the Shieldons.

I order "Good, let's go down"

Hydreigon flew down and landed then Weavile reported back. Weavile have his claws and drew three people, two man and a girl. He drew it perfectly and Gary exclaim "It's Ash" Leaf smiled and I was unamazed.

"Good work Weavile and Hydreigon" I return both of them to its Pokeball then I threw my Pokeball "Raichu, stand by!"

The mouse Pokemon emerged getting ready to battle with a nasty attitude. I look around and notice one of the Shieldons are missing. I look at Gary "Hey weren't there like four Shieldons before?"

Gary nodded and ask "Why?"

I pointed at the Shieldons "I could only see three now"

Gary and Leaf look and Gary exclaim "Oh crap! Where did the other one go?"

I shrug and Gary stood up "I'll go find him, you two stay here"

**Dawn POV**

We're at some forest and something was in the bushes.

Ash was getting his Pokeball ready and then a unusual Pokemon I never seen before and it looks kinda cute.

Ash pull out his Pokedex and it reads "Shieldon, the Shield Pokémon. The skin on its face is very hard, and it has a habit of polishing it by rubbing against trees."

Brock begins "Dawn, you know how rare this Pokemon is?"

I nodded and said "Yeah, it's pretty cute!" then we heard trees being knocked down and we look and see a vehicle.

The person stepped out and it reveal to be one of Hunter J's henchmen

Brock exclaim "They were planning to capture Shieldon and sell it!"

Shieldon shriek in fear

Ash order "Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

The henchmen throw out his Pokeball "Golbat, use Wing attack!"

Golbat appeared and dodge the Thunderbolt then wack Pikachu

Ash rushes to Pikachu and the J's henchmen said "I'm done with you kids"

Another thunderbolt came in and stop them in their tracks

We look around to see who did that until "Shieldon!"

We look and a person with Auburn spiky hair with an Electivire and Shieldon ran to him and that person embraced it

Ash, Brock and I ran over and Ash said "Gary what are you doing here!"

Gary answer "No time to explain Ash" he then hand the Shieldon to his Electivire "Let's go Electivire"

They ran and we ran after them

I ask Brock "Who's this Gary guy?"

Brock said "Gary is from Pallet Town just like Ash and two of them were rivals since they were small"

**Paul POV**

I'm laying down on the grass with Raichu and Leaf ask me a question "So, you and Gary were friends since childhood huh?"

I nodded "Yeah, I was also his opponent at the finals during Indigo Plateau Conference"

She sounds impressed "You beat Gary huh? What about Silver Conference?"

"Silver Conference I beat someone from the Hoenn region and at the Ever Grande Conference, I beat the person who beat Gary at the Ever Grande Conference" I said and she look at me confusingly

"You mean Ash?" she asked and I nodded

"Faced him twice, crushed him without losing a single Pokemon" I said with confidence

She nodded and we heard something in the bushes. I stood up and Raichu is ready to battle

It appears that Gary and his Electivire found the missing Shieldon. What you know? They also found Loser, Brock, and Dawn

Loser glare at me "Gary, what is he doing here?" Loser(Ash) demanded

Gary said "He's here to help, I know you two don't like each other but we need as much help as we get"

I didn't say anything and Loser sigh in defeat. Dawn winked at me which result me blushing. Brock put his shoulder on Loser's shoulder "Gary's right, we need as much help as we can"

Ash nodded and we heard a trunk driving towards us. Dawn exclaim "It's them again!" the Shieldons start to panic, Raichu was getting ready to battle but I order "You protect the Shieldon, you're not battling since these are the world's most wanted hunters in Sinnoh" Raichu nodded and went close to the Shieldons. Dawn smile at me and I got my other Pokeball ready

Gary order "Electivire, you help Raichu take care of the Shieldons" Electivire carry the four Shieldons and Gary threw out his Pokeball "Quick Blastoise Water Gun!"

A large, bipedal tortoise-like Pokémon emerge and fire Water Gun from it's cannons at the truck then Gary look at Ash "They want Pikachu too!"

Ash gasp and Gary said "So we got to watch our step!" Ash order "Pikachu, use thunder bolt!"

Pikachu use thunder bolt at the vehicle then one of J's henchmen came out and threw out his Pokeball "Enough of you! Golbat let's go!"

Golbat appeared and did Air Cutter on Blastoise

Ash jumped in and said "If they want the Shieldons, they have to get through us first!"

Gary stopped him and said "We need to cool it or the Shieldons will get hurt!"

Ash argue him back "But if we don't do something then the Shieldons will be in big trouble!"

Gary threw out his Pokeball "Umbreon, Use Sand attack!"

Umbreon appeared and kicked sand on the Golbat and the Golbat was pushed back up higher at the air

Gary pointed to near the bushes and order "Now Umbreon GO!" What is he doing?

Umbreon rush to where the bushes are then J's henchman order "Golbat, use Air Cutter!"

Gary order "Umbreon, dodge it"

Umbreon dodge the Air Cutter and what appears was where the Air Cutter hit was a Beedrill's nest and they all went out to attack

Gary return Umbreon and Blastoise and said "Let's go!"

We ran and Gary ask "Who has a flying Pokemon?"

I said "I do, I have two Pokemon that could fly if all of us need a lift"

Gary nodded and I threw out two of my Pokeballs "Stand By Aerodactyl and Hydreigon!"

The Fossil Pokemon and the three-headed, draconic Pokémon both roared and Gary was say sarcastically "You sure have powerful Pokemon on your side huh?"

I nodded and said "I'll get on Hydreigon, and some of you get on Aerodactyl and someone is coming with me"

Dawn walk up "I'll ride with you". Well better than Loser riding with me

I smirked and Gary asked "What about the Shieldons?"

I said "We each carry one of course"

Gary nodded and I return Raichu and Gary and Leaf return their Pokemon

It's me and Dawn on a Hydreigon while Gary, Leaf, Brock, and Loser with Pikachu on it's shoulders riding on Aerodactyl. Who's carrying a Shieldon? Of course Dawn made me carry one, Dawn is carrying one, Brock and Ash carry one while Gary and Leaf were looking at each other flirtatiously. Lucky bastard don't need to carry anything.

We flew off and Dawn whisper to me "So this is what you're doing early in the morning?"

I said "Yeah, why you guys come?"

"Well, Professor Oak contact us and said that you guys needed help" Dawn respond calmly

"Well, I got to thank him for that" I said

She wrap one of arms around me and ask flirtatiously "Why?"

I took a deep breath and said "Because I love you"

I turn my head to see her response and I see her smiling and tears falling from her eyes "I love you too, I wish that you travel with us"

I sigh and said "You know I only wish that it's just us travelling together, not me and Ash together"

She looks happier and press her face onto my back while her one arm wrap around me

I chuckled and said "You really like that idea, don't you Troublesome?"

She whisper "Yeah I do"

**Ash POV**

I watch how Dawn wrap her arm around Paul and to be honest I'm kinda mad about that because Paul is my rival and I know Paul treat his Pokemon like crap.

Brock ask me a question "Hey Ash, have you notice Paul sounds so calm today?"

I nodded and said "Yeah, it's probably because of Gary being his childhood friend" Paul never cares about anyone but himself!

"Nah, I mean he seems so calm when he's near Dawn now, Dawn has one of her arms around him. It seems that they like each other by any chance" Brock said

I look closely and Brock is right, Paul does seem to be calm and he was even calmer than the last time I talk to him like we always get into each other faces

I look back at Brock and ask "You think Paul like her?"

Brock said "Sure, I mean, pretty girls were attracted to him but he turn them down and scold at them but he acts differently around Dawn from what it looks like"

I begin "So? How you know he's calm now because of the Shieldons and they both were on his Pokemon?"

Brock begin "You may be right but I'm pretty sure Paul will scowl at Dawn though. Are you jealous Ash?"

Am I jealous? Of Paul? NO! I answer "No, why would I be jealous?"

Brock is not convinced "I think you are, I remember about when Misty said he was hot and you look like you're going to explode" Brock burst out of laughter. Yeah, I do like Misty but I remember this girl from Professor Oak camp that I use to like but she's at her home at Kalos.

"Don't mention this ever again!" I glare at Brock and Brock wave his hands then said "Okay Okay!"

"We're here!" Paul shouted and Gary was finished flirting with his girlfriend and look. Gary shout "Alright Paul, let's land at the top of the cliff where we meet with Professor Rowan!"

**Paul POV**

I nodded and order "Hydreigon and Aerodactyl, land over there! I pointed to where Hydreigon is going to land so Aerodactyl will follow

We all landed and I return Aerodactyl to it's Pokeball and Gary look at me "So looks like you're the hero for today Paul"

The Shieldons ran to me wanted my attention but I know that trouble is coming because I know Hunter J is coming due to Hydreigon growling probably sense Salamence close by

I look at Gary "It's not over yet"

The group look at me confusingly and Gary ask "What you mean?"

I begin "Look at Hydreigon, for what it looks like, danger is coming". They blinked until they see a Salamence flew over them and landed in front of us

Ash exclaim "It's Hunter J!"

Gary looks angry and said "So, you're the big boss huh?"

Dawn ask "But how did you find us?"

Hunter J got off her Salamence and said "Watching the movements of your friends and now hand over the Shieldons"

The Shieldons shriek in fear and Ash order "Not going to happen! Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

Loser's Pikachu hit J's arm cannon and pushed her back and then J threw her Pokeball "Drapion, Cross Poison Go!"

Drapion appeared and hit Pikachu with Cross Poison

Pikachu flew back to Ash and Ash ask "You Okay Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded and Gary stepped in "How about you let Paul and I handle this while you guys protect the Shieldons"

Ash was going to protest but Brock hold him "Let them handle it". Ash nodded and led the group but me and Gary behind a giant border and Gary sent out his Pokemon "Go Blastoise Hydro Cannon!"

Blastoise appear and fire two big ball of water and J order "Salamence, Hyper beam now!"

The attacks collide and explode and as the smoke cleared "Shieldon!" we look and it appears one of the Shieldons start panicking and carelessly ran towards Hunter J but Hunter J froze it.

I growled and Gary and Ash exclaim "She froze it!" Ash was going to jump in but Brock grabbed him

I look at J "You love to capture and sell Pokemon don't you?"

J look at me "You know about me don't you? You do look familiar too, but it doesn't matter. Drapion, use Pin Missile and Salamence, use Hyper Beam!"

They both attack at the same time at us then I order "Hydreigon, Tri Attack!"

Gary order "Blastoise, Hydro Pump!"

Hydreigon open it's three mouths and fire three orbs of energy of different color and Gary's Blastoise fire Hydro Pump from it's cannons

The attacks collided but Gary's Blastoise's Hydro Pump was defeated by Salamence's hyper beam but Hydreigon's Tri Attack stop Drapion's Pin MIssile

I growled and threw out another Pokeball "Torterra, stand by for battle!"

The Continent Pokemon appear and let out a powerful battle cry

J examine my Torterra and spoke up "I remember when that was a Turtwig, you're the brother of the current Battle Frontier chieftain and the son of one of the most powerful man in Sinnoh"

I nodded and spoke up angrily "You should quit Pokemon hunting and work for my dad again"

She sigh and said "I don't think it's possible, your father fired me when he found out I started hunting and selling Pokemon"

I growled and J order "Drapion Pin Missile and Salamence Hyper Beam"

They both attacked at the same time then I order "Hydreigon, you use Dragon Rage and Torterra, you use Leaf Storm!"

Hydreigon opens its mouth and forms a light blue orb of energy inside of its mouth then fires a beam of energy from the orb against the Hyper Beam and Torterra releases a cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves from the tree against Pin Missile.

The attacks collide then was push towards J's side and explode when the attacks were inches away from J's Pokemon. I heard a helicopter coming towards us and J was going to send out her other Pokemon but the person from the helicopter "J, the deal is off!" I guess that person is her client

J looks like she's going to explode "What!?"

"Officer Jenny is on her way here and I have no attention to get arrested and some of your men were already arrested" the Client speak through the microphone

"What?! What about Shieldon?" J asked

"I couldn't care less about Shieldon, take me home pronto!" the client speak and then the helicopter left

J cursed at him quietly "Contract breaker!" then J's ship fly towards us and one of the henchmen came out and said "Sir! Some of our guys were captured and arrested! We need to grab the Shieldon quickly and get out of here!"

J nodded and said "We have no business with the Shieldons anymore, we will withdraw at once!"

Her men nodded and ran back to the ship then J look at me "You better stay out of my way!"

I growled as she enter the ship. Her ship flew up and then disappeared. I return my Pokemon back "Torterra and Hydreigon return!"

The group and the Shieldons came out of the border they were hiding behind and Gary patted me on the back "You sure train your Pokemon a lot. I bet you're planning to compete the Sinnoh League!"

I nodded and ask "What about you?"

Gary shook his head "Nah, I kinda quit being a Pokemon trainer and decide to work for my grandfather"

I nodded and went to the Shieldon that was frozen by Hunter J and unfroze it. The unfroze Shieldon was relief and jumped on me and I grabbed it.

I patted it on the head and said to it "Hey, you're safe now, she's not coming ever again"

I heard vehicle coming towards us and Gary exclaim "It's Professor Rowan!" and Officer Jenny

I looked and the group wave their hands to signal them to stop

The vehicle stop and Professor Rowan appeared out of his Vehicle and walked up to us "Well, looks like you guys kept the Shieldons safe"

Officer Jenny was going to say something but Brock grab her hand and flirt with her before she could say something but Croagunk poison jab him.

Professor Rowan look at me "Well, hello Paul, I'm glad that you help with the Shieldons. I also heard something interesting about you and your family."

I nodded and said "It was suppose to be a secret but looks like I can't hide it"

Rowan nodded and look and I was going go home but I got nudged by one of the Shieldons.

It nodded and I smiled. I look at Professor Rowan for approval and he nodded "Go ahead Paul"

I took out my Pokeball and tap it. I finally got a Shieldon.

I threw out my Pokeball "Aerodactyl, Stand by!"

Aerodactyl appeared and I got on and was going to order it to take me to Veilstone City but Dawn spoke up "Wait Paul, can you take us back to Hearthrone City?"

I sigh and signal them to get on which Dawn was the first one then Ash then Brock.

I order "Fly to Hearthrone City"

Aerodactyl Flew up and go full speed towards Hearthrone City

Throughout the flight, I didn't listen to them talk and when we landed Brock talk to me "Hey, before you go, can I talk to you about something?" I hope it's not what I think it is

I nodded and Brock look at Dawn and Loser(Ash) "Can you two give us a moment please?"

They nodded and left then Brock ask "Is there something between you and Dawn?"

I shook my head quickly and lie "No, why?"

He try to see if I was lying but I didn't show any emotion so he completely bought it and said "Ok, and aren't you staying here?"

I shook my head and said "Nah, I'm going back to Veilstone City to train my Pokemon and beside, you'll get to meet my brother since he's a breeder and a frontier brain at the same time"

He nodded and I order "Aerodactyl, let's go home to Veilstone City!"

Aerodactyl flew off straight to Veilstone City and I'm starting to think about what Pokemon I should use at the Hearthrone Tag Battle Competition

* * *

**Time to wrap this up and skip through but I'm going to say that Paul is training but his Shieldon will not evolve until maybe way after the Hearthrone Tag Battle Competition**

**This is probably the worse Chapter I ever did and next chapter is going to deal with Hearthrone Tag Battle Competition **


	9. Chapter 8 Warning: Lemon

**Warning: Lemon in this Chapter**

**Chapter 8**

6 days later

**Paul POV**

Today is the day of the Hearthrome Tag Battle Competition and I heard the two winners have to battle either Champion Cynthia or my brother. I have my entry number and the Pokemon I'm planning to bring **Torterra**,** Infernape**,** Electivire**,** Haxorus**,** Honchkrow**, **Mightyena**, and **Druddigon**.(**A/N I know it's suppose to be six Pokemon but his Mightyena is his traveling partner)** I went out then I see Reggie and Maylene coming back. Oh shit, here comes my punishment. Reggie went up to me with his arms folded across his chest and Maylene behind him.

I wave weakly "Hey guys, how's your trip to Kalos?"

Reggie smile which I can't tell if he's faking it or not and said "Oh, it's great until one day I saw the news you jackass". He fake the smile

I begin "Alright so, what's my punishment?"

Reggie smirked and said "I got one, I'm going to throw a huge party for you and there goes your private life which I'm going to send out invites, if you don't show up then I guess I'll let people have a party in your room". NO! People partying my room, why would my brother threaten to get people to invade my room. They're going to mess with my stuff!

I sigh in defeat and said "Ok, so am I allow to invite people?"

He smiled and said "Yeah, invite that Troublesome girl you were talking about, I'm sure she will come"

I blush and ask "What are you talking about?"

Reggie chuckled and said "Don't play games with me, I know you brought her here to show off some of our Pokemons. Saturn called" I look in blank expression and Maylene giggled then she pinch my cheeks "Awww, little Paulie finally has a girlfriend, we should arrange a double date!" she said sarcastically.

Reggie ask me "Have you chose your Pokemon for the tag battle?"

I nodded and said "Yeah, and no legendary Pokemon when we battle"

He chuckled and said "I already caught the legendary Pokemons in Kalos and I don't know if I will promise you this because I know you might use a legendary Pokemon as well"

I growled and he was laughing then he went inside, I guess to release the Pokemon he captured from Kalos. I look at Maylene and said "Why did you have to pinch my cheeks like that!? I'm not a kid anymore you know? I'm 17 years old!" Maylene giggled and said "Oh Paul, doesn't matter how old you are or how mad you are, you're still kid to me"

I growled at her and then she went in the house which I have to wait for them.

5 minutes later

Reggie came out with a leather jacket with a white shirt underneath with blue jeans and dress shoes. Maylene came out with oxford shirt and chino pants with high heels. Reggie look at me "You should get dressed too"

What the fuck?! I ask him "Why?"

He glared at me angrily "Because of you, they want pictures of us"

I look down to the ground and said "Fine, but what should I wear?"

He smirked and said "Go to your room and I'll get it for you"

5 minutes later

Reggie got me solid white color rugby shirt, khaki pants, and pair of boat shoes (top sider). Sigh, if I didn't battle Cynthia, this wouldn't have happen.

I got dressed and went out of the house and what I see is Limo. Why do we need a limo?

I got in the limo and look at Reggie and Maylene with an angry glare.

1 hour later

**Dawn POV**

I lost the Hearthrone Contest and what I learn was the reason was because of my confidence was low. I received a entry card for the Hearthrone Tag Battle Competition. I accepted the the offer because I know Paul will be there. We went and entered then we look for our partners.

5 minutes later, I couldn't find a partner, Ash is partner with some nerd name Conway and Brock is partner up with a beautiful older woman who pretty much broke Brock's heart name Holly and I couldn't see Paul. Ash approach me with his partner who is currently scanning at me obviously checking me out which is creepy with a Slowking and said "Hey Dawn, you don't have a partner yet?"

I shook my head and Ash introduce us "Dawn, this is Conway and Conway, this is Dawn"

We shook hands and he comment "Dawn, that's a cute name, and looks like Slowking has taken a liking for you" his Slowking agrees which completely creeps me out and to be honest he's pretty odd.

Brock joined in the conversation with his partner "Wow, Dawn, you don't have a partner yet?"

I nodded and said "I don't know who my partner is."

Brock's Partner Holly spoke up "Oh, I bet he or she will find you"

I sigh and said "I hope"

We saw Cynthia and Ash shout "Hey Cynthia!"

Cynthia looked and came to us "Hey! Are you guys ready?"

Everyone said "Yeah" in unison except me who said "no" quietly

Cynthia saw me and ask "What's wrong?"

I explain to her about me not having a partner and Cynthia smile "Well, just wait for like 15 minutes, we're waiting for some challengers"

I nodded and then "They're HERE!". We looked and it appears group of people gather around three people and one of them is Paul and he looks nice in that outfit. I see a man who looks like an older version of Paul but have longer hair with a leather jacket with jeans putting his arm around a woman with pink short hair with oxford shirt and chino pants with high heels.

The announcer spoke up through the mic "Attention people, make way so we could get this tournament started"

The people obeyed and got out of the man, his girlfriend, and Paul way and Cynthia waved to them "Hey Reggie!"

The man look and walked over to us with Paul and his girlfriend "Cousin Cynthia, it's been a while"

Cousin!? That means that man is Paul's older brother.

Cynthia nodded and shook his hand

I look at Paul who blushed and I ask "What's your entry number?"

Paul showed me his entry number and what appears that we're partners.

Paul look at me "I guess we're tag team partners huh?"

I nodded and his brother examined me and said "You must be Troublesome girl that my little brother talking about"

I giggled and said "Yeah and Paul is Grumpy"

I see Paul blush with embarrassment

**Paul POV**

My brother chuckled at her response and then introduce himself "Well, sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Reggie Shinji, brother to Paul and cousin to the Champion Cynthia."

The group nodded and Brock ask "Hey Reggie, I heard you own like the biggest breeding business in all of Sinnoh"

Damn, I shouldn't told Brock that and Reggie nodded "That's correct, I'm also the chieftain of the Hoenn and Sinnoh Battle Frontier after my victory over the Pyramid King".

I wish my brother could stop talking and the announcers order that we all take a seat in the stadium and then he announce "Alright, let's first have a one on one between the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia Shirona against the Frontier Chieftain Reggie Shinji! To let some of you people know that we got some interesting news that these two who are going to battle right now are cousins.". Well a lot of people know that but some people didn't know gasp and start chattering.

The battle begin as Cynthia send out her Garchomp and Reggie sent out a Hydreigon. I spoke up "This is going to be a good battle". Dawn ask me "You think so?"

I nodded and kissed her and I could see that creepy trainer giving me a glare that looks like 'she's mine!' look.

Dawn pull back and blush then starting to giggle "Paul, you said our relationship is a secret"

I smack my head with my head and Brock spoke up "So you two are dating!" Oh shit

I shrugged and I could see everyone looking at me then I look to see Reggie and Cynthia stop battling and I don't know why so I ask coldly "Why did the battle stop and why are you people looking at us?" Dawn and I blushed furiously

They pointed at the TV and my expression turn from confused to upset because our kiss was recorded and I bet Dawn's mom saw that

The announcer announce "Well, that was unexpected, a kiss cam at the beginning of the battle. So how about let the battle continue!"

The crowd roar and cheer for either my brother or Cynthia. I shrug and have my arms around Dawn and she laid her head on my chest.

I caress her cheeks and I still see the glares from Ash's creepy partner so I ask him "Can I help you?"

He nodded and said "How about we make a bet?"

Dawn looks frightened and I said "Sorry, if it has something to do with my girlfriend then I'm making no bet"

He shook his head and said "Even better, by the way, my name is Conway. The bet is if I win, you leave your girlfriend with me for a day and if you win I'll leave her alone" What!? I told him that he shouldn't make a bet about my girlfriend

I look at Dawn who looks frightened and creep out and I answer "No, that's worse and I don't think I lose to a loser like you anyway"

Conway looks unconvinced and said "Oh, then you have no problem making to the finals?"

I reply coldly "I could and you just stay away from my girlfriend and there will be price to pay"

He looks frightened and ask "Who do you think you are? Just because you're the champion's cousin or the brother of the chieftain of the Battle Frontier doesn't mean you could do whatever you want" I hold Dawn tight in case Conway does something so I reply "I know that so how about you just leave me and my girlfriend alone"

He growled and went back to Ash and Ash said "Conway, I don't think it's smart to talk to Paul like that"

He reply to Ash "I don't care"

I went back to the match and it appears Cynthia's Garchomp have used Draco Meteor and hit Reggie's Hydreigon

"Looks like Garchomp have unleash a powerful Draco Meteor and is it over for Hydreigon?!" the announcer announced and Dawn ask me "You think it's over?"

I peck her on the lip and said "I don't know but I doubt it" she smiled and we shared a passionate kiss then we heard "Unbelievable! Hydreigon survived the Draco Meteor and it flew up to the sky!". Dawn and I broke off the kiss then watch

We watch and it looks like Hydreigon is going to launch a Tri Attack. Hydreigon fired and hit Garchomp which result to Garchomp froze. "Oh My Goodness! Hydreigon have unleash Tri Attack and it froze Garchomp! Will the next attack be the end for Garchomp?"

I kept watching then it looks like Hydreigon charge at Garchomp with Dragon Rush and when it hits, Cynthia Garchomp fainted. "Unbelievable! Hydreigon manage to defeat Garchomp with Dragon Rush so the winner of this match goes to Reggie Shinji!"

Some people have their mouths gawp open including Dawn, Brock, and Loser(Ash). Reggie and Cynthia walked over to each other and shook each other hands and then the announcer announced that it's time for us to battle.

Apparently we're the first ones up so we made out way to our side of the battlefield. We are facing a man and a woman then the referee signal us to begin

They threw their Pokeball as Scyther and a Koffing. Dawn threw her Pokeball "Piplup Spotlight!"

I threw my Pokeball "Torterra, Stand by for battle!" This is going to be a piece of cake. Even Scyther a bug type, it won't have a chance against Torterra.

"Scyther, Razor Wind" "Koffing, Sludge Bomb!"

Dawn order "Piplup, Bubble beam!" Bubble beam engage with Razor Wind and Sludge Bomb is heading towards us. Dawn look at me "Are you going to do something?!"

I smirk and order "Torterra, Light Screen!"

Torterra's eyes glow yellow and a golden box surrounds Torterra and Piplup to block Sludge Bomb

"Koffing, use thunderbolt!" "Scyther, X-Scissor!"

"Piplup, jump from Torterra's back and use Peck on Scyther!" Piplup jump onto Torterra then jump again to use peck attack to hit Scyther directly on the head. Thunderbolt hit the Light Screen around Torterra.

"Scyther is unable to battle!" Ref signaled

"Koffing, use Gyro Ball!" Koffing start spinning towards Torterra

I order "Leaf Storm!"

The leaves on the tree on Torterra's back start to glow light green, and it releases a cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves from the tree and blew Koffing away and hit the stadium wall.

"Both Koffing and Scyther are unable to battle! The winner are Piplup and Torterra!" The ref signaled

Dawn start jumping up and down then give me a tight hug "We make a good team don't we Paulie?"

I blushed and said "Yes we do and can you get off now?"

She let go then we both return our Pokemon back into their Pokeball. I sneak my arm around Dawn's waist she let out a purr as I lead her out of the battlefield to the stadium seats "Where are you taking me Paul?"

I reply "I taking you to our seats, we're watching the rest of the first round aren't we?"

She nodded and I walk her to our seats. I move my arm from her waist to around her shoulders. We sat down and Dawn ask "Hey, you realized that your Mightyena is now having a fight with Ash's Pikachu right?"

I blinked then look and I see Mightyena start growling at it with Loser holding Pikachu and Conway cowarded behind Loser, I order "Mightyena, stop what you're doing right now!"

Mightyena soften up and then Reggie came out and said "How about you leave your Mightyena with me?"

I nodded and said "Sure, but why?"

He pet Mightyena on the head and said "Because I need someone to play with and I think Mightyena is the best candidate as my playmate for today and besides, I was watching it how it was going to attack Pikachu and you know my girlfriend is not a playing type of girl" I nodded and Reggie look at Mightyena and took out a piece of chicken which results in Mightyena wagging his tail then Reggie said to it "If you come with me then I'll give you this piece of chicken"

Mightyena stand on it's hind legs and put his front legs on Reggie then lick him. Reggie laugh "Stop that! That tickles"

Reggie push Mightyena off lightly and then walk back to the VIP room with Mightyena following him.

Dawn and I sat down and watch how Brock and his partner do and luckily they won by a landslide and now it's time to see Loser(Ash) and the Creep(Conway) do in their battle

Creep look at us and said "Don't forget our bet"

I growled and snap "I'm never made a bet with you at all! You just want to have a night with my girlfriend!"

Conway chuckled and lick his bottom lips then said "Nah, I just want her as my girlfriend"

I growled and snap "How about you stop wasting your time trying to get with my girlfriend and go to your battle!"

Conway shook his head and look at her lustfully "Nah, how about you agree with my bet"

I look at Loser who is impatiently waiting and yell "HEY! CONWAY! STOP WASTING TIME AND COME ON! WE HAVE A BATTLE!"

Conway sigh in defeat and glare at me and all I could do is glare at him back.

Dawn who looks worried and frightened dig her head to my chest

The battle started and ended in like 10 minutes so I plan my strategy if we'll face them in the finals, it's the Loser on offense and the Creep on defense.

They came back and Creep look at us "Impressive eh?"

I said "Nope, you guys struggled in like 10 minutes and I bet Dawn and I could beat them in a matter of seconds"

He reply "I don't think you could and by the way, you want to agree with my bet?" Dammit, he won't let it go so I look at Dawn and she shook her head as a 'no'

I look back at him "Nope, I suggest you to get out of our face before I punch you in the face"

Creeper looks unconvinced and I begin to clinch my fist but Loser grab his partner before I would punch him in the face and he said "I think we're leaving Paul" Loser pulled him away and I look at Dawn and ask "Would you like to train together now? I do my own training method and you do your own training method"

She nodded and I begin to lead her out of the stadium and we were stop by my brother and his girlfriend. Reggie ask "Where are you two going?"

I look at him and said "Training, why?". He shrugged his shoulders and said "Just asking, I heard about you going to punch someone in the face, what that about?"

How did he know? Dawn spoke up "He's was going to because some creep want to put me in bed and he wants Paul to agree with his bet"

Reggie nodded and said "Ok, and by the way some person name Conway went up to me and told me that you just want to punch him for no reason so I guess you have competition"

Wow, he told my brother and he doesn't know me? How pathetic, he's even more pathetic than Ash. I led Dawn out and head towards the forest for training. I send out all of my Pokemon and did a 1 on 1 training and Dawn did her own training which involves strategies and one on one or one on two.

One hour later, I knew we were been watched so I didn't say what Pokemon I will use or will I switch any Pokemon; I only went 20% on my training. We stop training and then I see a piece of lens and it look like glasses so I signal Honchkrow to fly up and land on that tree. Honchkrow did and then I signal it to use Haze and which it result we see Conway screaming and running so I order "Honchkrow, fly and grab him then bring him here"

Honchkrow did and Conway look frightened and I scolded "You been spying on our training haven't you? You coward snake! That's why I won't make any bets with you because I know something about you is fishy! Thank god I didn't go 100%!"

Dawn put her hands on her waist and Conway said "I wasn't spying, I was just taking a ..."

I punched him in the face and shout "Taking a what? Taking a peek on my girlfriend and our training methods?"

He didn't answer because he was out cold so I look at Dawn who looks disgusted and I ask "What you want to do now?"

She took a deep breath and said angrily "Whatever you want to do"

"Are you mad at me that I punched him?" I asked with my eyebrows raised

She nodded and said "You didn't need to punch him though! What are you thinking!?" that sounds like a scolding

I sigh and said "Well, what am I suppose to do when a guy is looking at the most beautiful woman that I see in my eyes who is my girlfriend?" that should calm her down

She smiled and said "Well, I guess you're right. But I'm still not happy with your actions" I got an idea

I smirked and ask "How about I make it up for you?"

She looks interested and ask "What are you going to do?"

"How about dinner at my place? I rented an apartment until the Battle Tag Competition is over." I offered

She smiled and nodded her head. I held her hand and ask "You want to move in as well? I'm kinda worried if that creep rape you"

She gasp and I said "I'm just saying, I'm not saying he will but better to be safe than sorry"

She nodded and said "I'll move in with you the whole tournament, want to wait for me? It won't take longer than 10 minutes"

I nodded and she led me to a place where she was suppose to stay and I just wait

8 minutes later, she give me the stuff she brought with her and to be honest, it's not a lot of stuff for a girl. I signal her to follow me to my apartment and she ask me "Well I get a room or will we share a room?"

I reply "I have two bedrooms, it's up to you really"

She said "I'll think about it"

5 minutes later, we got to my apartment and as we enter she said "We'll share a room" she grinned

**Dawn POV**

He's pretty neat, I look around his apartment and I see a picture of a beautiful woman with bright purple long hair holding two little boys. I examined that one boy has a dark purple long hair who looks like around 10. The other boy looks like he's 5 years old at least and he has bright purple hair with a cute smile. I guess that the woman is Paul and Reggie's mother and the older boy was Reggie while the younger was Paul. He looks so cute in that picture and I'm wondering of what his father look like, I don't see a a picture of a older man anywhere.

"Alright, I finish putting your stuff in my room" he said and I turn around and said "Thank you"

He nodded and said "No problem, anything else I could do for you?"

I shook my head and said "I'm good for now, thank you"

He smile and then he went to the refrigerator then start cooking dinner. I hope his cooking is as good as Brock's. I ask "What you making Paul?"

He turn his head and smile "You'll find out"

I hate surprises. I pouted at him and begin to think about tomorrow battle, Paul wouldn't tell me who he will pick tomorrow, it's like he's full of surprises.

10 minutes later, Paul finish cooking, it was brown rice with piece of beef and steamed veggies. Also have a ham and cheese sandwich on the side on the rounded table. It's like what Paul ate at the restaurant except the sandwiches. He ask "Want anything to drink?"

I nodded and said "Yes please, anything will be good"

He nodded and pour two glasses of orange juice then put one of the two glasses of juice with me and have a glass of his own. We sit together and we start to eat. I ask "What Pokemon are you planning to use tomorrow?"

He look and said "It depends, I haven't thought about it yet, you'll see tomorrow"

**Paul POV**

She pouted at my response and we both begin to eat. We both finish eating and I ask "You want to do anything else?"

She smile and said "Let's watch something"

I said "Watch what? Like some of my battles or what?"

She smiled "Your battles will be good"

I nodded and said "Which one?"

She look at the recorded disks and said "What about Silver Conference?"

I nodded and I put in the disk in the DVD player

She was sitting on a couch and I sat next to her and cuddle with her. I look at my phone and it was 6:45 pm.

2 hours later

* * *

**Warning**

**Warning**

**Lemon below**

**Warning**

**Warning**

* * *

It was over and Dawn yawned "I'm tired, let's go to sleep"

I nodded and led her to the bedroom.

When I led her to the bedroom, she started to take all of her clothes off. Wow, she's wants to do this again?

She winked "Like what you see right?"

I nodded my head and she said "Strip for me" that sound like a demand

I sigh and just did what she said then put on a condom. She lick her lips and give me a finger gesture as in 'come here'

I turn off the lights first then obey. She wrap her arms around me so that I think she could be on top the whole night but I took advantage by carrying her and slam her lightly to the bed. She giggle "You wouldn't let me be on top would you?"

I said "Nope, I'm always going to be top no matter what"

She giggle even more but I silence her by slam my lips into hers and begin thrusting into her. I thrust in and out slowly and then pick up speed and putting in more pressure. She start moaning with pleasure and arch her back.

I pick up more speed and she begins to moan and whimper. As I begin to pick up speed, she wrap her arms around me and pull me in the kiss.

I slip my tongue into her mouth and I was still picking up speed with my thrusting and she pull back the kiss and scream my name. I'm starting to trail kisses around her neck and then put my hand on her left breast and suck on her right breast.

"You're so fucking beautiful" I said and she giggled then we flipped over

She flip us over and said "My turn, you been a bad boy today and last week"

"What's your point?" I asked and she smirked

**Dawn POV**

I crawl back and took his condom off of his dick. I lick my bottom lips, it looks a good 8 inch so I put my mouth around it and start sucking. He groan in pleasure, that's what I want to hear. I got one of the most powerful Pokemon trainers within my grasp who is my boyfriend.

I pick up speed and begin to suck hard, he groan louder and I ask "Does it feel good? You sound like you're enjoying yourself". He didn't answer but he responds with a groan.

I went back sucking and then deep throated him. He pull his head back and growled. What makes me happy is that he's enjoying this. he tingled his fingers with my blue hair. I heard semen travelling up to his cock so I lift my head to the tip, ready to take as much as I can.

He groan in pleasure as I took all of his semen in my mouth and shallow it. I crawl up to him and whisper "You taste good Paul. Did it feel good?"

Still no answer but I could change that. I place my hand on his groin and start rubbing my hand around it. He groan "Yeah, it felt good" I smiled and pressed my lips onto his.

We broke apart and I look at my phone and it said 12:45 am. I said "I'm tired now, let's go to sleep now"

He nodded then he laid back and I wrap my arms around his torso and laid my head on his chest.

* * *

I didn't want to do the lemon in this chapter but what the heck so I'm going to put two or all rounds of the tournament next chapter. Sorry if you hate cliff-hangers. All I could tell you is that they both woke up, got dressed, eat breakfast, go to the tournament, then battle(Next chapter). When they finish, they eat dinner, watch videos then have sex. So next chapter might be short compare to my other chapters.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**2nd round of the Hearthome Tag Battle Tournament**

**Paul POV**

Dawn and I are up facing two boys. They both sent our Tauros and Granbull.

We threw our Pokeballs "Pachirisu, Spotlight!"

"Druddigon, Stand by for battle!"

The EleSquirrel Pokémon try to act cute and then the Cave Dragon Pokémon appeared and let out loud roar and faced the two Pokemon we're facing

They order "Granbull, use Tackle!" "Tauros, use Horn Attack!"

"Parchirisu, Discharge!" blue sparks appear on Dawn's Pachirisu's cheeks then it becomes surrounded by light blue electricity and it tackles Granbull

Granbull stop it's attack and is not on it's knees and Tauros is charging straight at Druddigon. Dawn look at me like she's going to panic so I said to her "Don't worry about it"

Once Tauros is an inch away from Druddigon. Dawn scream "Watch out Druddigon!". Druddigon didn't move and Tauros is now closing in and I order "Druddigon, grab it by the horns!"

Druddigon held both of his arms out and grab Tauros's horns which stopped him and then I order "Dragon Rage!"

Druddigon opens its mouth and fires a powerful blast of blue and black energy at Tauros and Tauros flew back to the wall. I smirked and then "Granbull, use Ice-Fang on Druddigon!"

Granbull ran towards Druddigon with it's fangs glow light blue and I order "Druddigon, Counter it". Dawn look at me "Are you crazy!? Ice is super effective against Dragon!" where was she during our dinner date? I thought I told her about my dragon Pokemon.

Druddigon held one arm and grabbed Granbull by the neck which Ice-Fang failed to connect with Druddigon. The crowd gasped loudly and I order "Use Dragon Tail!"

Druddigon threw Granbull up to the sky and jump with it's tail glowing light blue then spin forward and slammed Granbull down. "Granbull is unable to battle"

I look at Tauros who got up and then "Tauros, take down!"

Tauros came at Druddigon again and I then order "Flash Cannon!"

Druddigon puts its arms together by its side and forms a light blue ball of energy in between them. It then lifts one of its hands down and tosses the orb at the charging Tauros with the other hand.

"Tauros is unable to battle! The winner are Dawn Berlitz and Paul Shinji!"

I went over to Druddigon and rub his neck as a thanks for winning the battle for as Dawn did to her Parchirisu. We both return our Pokemon to our Pokeball and walk to the stadium seat.

As we sat down, Ash ask me "How did you learn to battle like that?"

I look at him and ask coldly "What do you mean?"

He growl and said "When Granbull charged with Ice-Fang, you have no problem countering it. Just like how you did against Cynthia's Garchomp a week ago"

That's a good question so I answer "I went to school in the Unova region when I was young then I adapt a similar battling style from my teacher"

He looks dumbfound and left

**Reggie POV**

I sat on my seat with Cynthia and Maylene. Paul's Mightyena is taking a nap after it had it's breakfast. I wonder if Paul had adapt this type of battling style from Drayden the Dragon Master from the Unova region because that type of battling style looks familiar. Oh well he isn't the only person who adapted it, I too went to Opelucid Academy way before I start my journey with two of my best friends Steven Stone and Wallace Mikuri who travel with me throughout my journey in Unova, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto. I too have learn a lot about battling without worrying about type advantage.

I begin "Looks like Paul and his girlfriend will have no problem winning this competition. Paul did adapt many battling styles throughout his journey. I wonder what he will use during the finals if he wins the semi-final"

Cynthia ask "Who do you think he will challenge after he wins the finals?"

I chuckle "Me of course, he told me this himself"

Out of nowhere someone spoke "If it's you he wanted to battle after the finals then you better win before you lose all my respect"

I turned around and I see two men standing. One man have a carefully sculpted and geled spiky silver hair with a business suit and red tie and also two steel rings on his arm with a sparkly star which I guess one steel ring contains moon stone and the other sun stone. Eight more rings on his fingers with four each hand which each contains every evolutionary stone you could name of. Also he has a chain made out of Dragon Scale with a Prism Scale in the center. I take a guess this man will be none other than my friend who is a current Hoenn champion Steven Stone.

The other man I see has light green hair with a familiar costume. A large hat and long white cloth which you see all the time on TV nowadays about the Wallace Cup every year. I rub my eyes to see if I'm not dreaming and when I did. I am not dreaming! These two men were my long time friends from Opelucid Academy when I was young! I walk up to them "Hey, what up guys? Long time no see"

Steven begin "I know Reg, it's been a long time and don't take my comment seriously, your brother is a great trainer"

Wallace nodded and I ask "Well, I could understand about Wallace battling Paul but Steven, how you do against Paul?"

He smiled "He barely beat me before I went to Unova to visit my uncle" his uncle is the current champion of Unova Alder and I doubt he went there to visit him because all Steven does is look for rare stones and fossils

I ask "How did it go?"

Steven answer "Good!" while Wallace answer "Bad" I know why Wallace said bad. He's salty that every time Steven is on a adventure or decide to take a break, Wallace takes the champion title until Steven comes back. I remember how Wallace flipped out about him having less time with his girlfriend because of Steven making him a temporary Hoenn Champion.

Steven chuckled and I clear my throat to get their attention. "By the way, got the goods I told you guys to bring?"

They nodded and show me a bag that contain two bb guns with ammo, gum shock prank, two mask with a full body costume, and three super soakers. This is going to be great! Paul is going to get his punishment today!

**Cynthia POV**

I look at my cousin greeting the two men which I know Wallace but who is the other man who look like he's Reggie's age and by the way, he's pretty cute. As I look at him, Maylene nudge me in the arm "Steven Stone caught your eye?" Steven Stone? As in the Hoenn Champion Steven Stone? The heir to Devon Corporation?

I jerk my head and ask quietly "Steven Stone?" I got to make sure if it was him

Maylene nodded and whisper "He was one of Reggie's traveling companion along with Wallace after they finish school together. He's a nephew to the Unova Champion Alder and also champion representing the Hoenn region as well as the heir to Devon Corportation. You might not hear of him recently because he left to visit his uncle in the Unova and have Wallace as a temporary champion." she starting to smirk and then "Are you starting to develop a crush on Stone?"

Uh Oh I felt a blush creeping on my face then I shook my head and whisper "No, I just .. uhhh" I can't find words in my mouth as I could see the three men still chatting.

"How about you go into their conversation and introduce yourself or you need help?" Maylene grinned devilishly

"W...What?" I exclaimed, I could feel my face being burned up and said "N...No, how about we wait for them to come to us?"

"Nah, it's better to do it sooner than later" Maylene smiled and start dragging me out of the chair. OH No! I don't know what to say or how to introduce myself. What if he finds me awkward?

I try to get out of this "I think we're missing a great battle right now" I got out of her grip and Maylene call out "Hey, Reggie! How about introduce those two handsome friends of yours to us!" I face palmed myself in embarrassment

**Reggie POV**

I could see Cynthia face palmed herself in embarrassment which is pretty funny. What is she embarrassed about? So I led Steven and Wallace to them and tap on Cynthia's shoulders. She look up and I know she knew Wallace so I introduce "Cynthia, this is Steven Stone, Champion of the Hoenn region" I turn to Steven and said "This is my cousin Cynthia, Champion of Sinnoh". He nodded and held his hand out to her which she quickly shake it.

Maylene nudge me and whisper "Cynthia has a crush on Steven, how about we all leave them alone". That's funny, my cousin crushing on one of my best friends already even though there are a lot of men asking for her hand which she decline. That's rich, I whisper to Wallace "Let's leave these two alone" he nodded and I nudged Steven "Good luck with her, don't let her bite you, she's a feisty girl"

Steven chuckled and Cynthia's face was bright red and exclaimed "REGGIE!" I burst into laughter as Maylene, Wallace, and I left the room.

**Cynthia POV**

I can't believe Reggie embarrassed me like this. Steven look at me and ask calmly "Are you alright?" I look at him and said "Yeah, it's kinda embarrassing of what Reggie just said"

He chuckled "He's just joking, I knew him since the day we travel together before he became the chieftain of the Battle Frontier". I nodded and ask "What about him when you became Champion?" he smile and said "I became Champion before he beat the Pyramid King and we battled which I lost with just two of his Pokemon defeated. I also faced his brother when he start his journey through Hoenn"

I ask "How that go?". He answer "He barely beat me but he still has a lot of things to learn. He needs to work on different battling styles and strategy. He used the same strategy when we battled after he finished graduating from Opelucid Academy."

"You're so cute" I mumble to myself and I guess he heard it "What's that?" I can't believe it, we were having a conversation and now it got awkward

I look at him with surprise "What?" I asked

He look at me with seriousness and said "I heard you said something about me being cute, is that what you said?"

I look away to hide my blush and said nothing.

He took a deep breath and got up from his seat "You know, it's nice talking to you but I think I have stuff to do with Wallace and Reggie" he starts walking and I call out to him "Steven!"

He stop and look back "Yes?"

I took a deep breath and said "Can we talk about something else before you go?"

His face lit up a little bit of red and he nodded his head while facing me "What is it you want to talk about?"

I ask "To be curious, what is your favorite thing to do?"

He answer "My favorite thing to do is collect rare stones and fossils, you?"

I took a deep breath and said "I love to research Sinnoh history and mythology of every legendary Pokemon"

He smiles and said "That's a great hobby, anything else?"

I love his smile and I could feel my face hot and said "I was wondering if you and I could do something like that together"

He chuckle "Are you flirting with me Champion Cynthia?"

I exclaim "No! I'm just wondering". He nodded and said "Sure, here's my number, call me if you want to do something together" he hand me a piece of paper which said his number and left.

I sigh dreamily and mumble to myself "I wish you could stay with me a little longer"

**Paul POV**

Dawn and I were still sitting and I wonder why I saw Reggie walking towards us. I ask "Did I do something wrong?"

He smile and said "Nope, nothing wrong, just seeing how you and your girlfriend were doing, that's all!"

I give him a weird look and ask "So?"

He held out a packet of gum to me and ask "Want a piece of gum Paul? Smells like you didn't brush your teeth this morning"

I look in his face to see if this is one of his pranks but I can't tell so I nodded and grabbed the gum and pulled it. What you Know!? That is one of his Pranks! I felt a terrible shock throughout my body "OW! What the fuck Reggie!?" it attracted so many attention and rest of them were looking at me

He laugh and shout "Ok, NOW!" he ran and I was wondering why he was running or shout until I felt someone shooting me in the back and the head. "OW! Who's shooting me from behind?!"

Damn, it's hurts! I push Dawn out of the way and take a quick peek and I see two people with mask on with costumes. Who are they? After they ran out of ammo, they grab something else.

I mumble to myself "What are they doing now and who are they?"

I hear my brother shouting "Watch out little brother!"

I turned around and I see my brother soaking me with the super soaker and then the other two joined in and now I am soaked. Reggie laughed and said "That was your punishment for getting reporters, fan girls, and dad up in my ass you fucker" I look at him angrily and then the other two men came also laughing. I could hear Loser snickering and Creep laughing. Brock is giving a 'I feel sorry' look and his partner just shrugged. Dawn starts giggling so hard.

I shouted "Are you serious!? You told me that I will receive my punishment after the tournament!"

He shook his head and said "Nope, I lied, today was suppose to be your punishment"

I'm still angry and then one of the masked person said "Come on, what's with a mad face? Your punishment is over" That voice is so familiar.

The other one said "You know, we are just having fun" the other voice sounds familiar too. I ask them "Have we met by any chance?"

They laugh and one of them said "Come on Paul, I'm heartbroken right now"

"Well, then take your masks off so I could see you" I said and as they took their masks off, I recognized them. Steven Stone and Wallace Mikuri

They laugh and Steven said "You look pretty surprised Paul, I see you grown up a bit."

I nodded and bow my head "Champion Steven Stone, it's been a while"

He shrugs and said "Ah, maybe a couple of months"

I sigh and Wallace spoke up "I see that you got yourself a girlfriend Paul" Wallace looked at her

I blushed and Dawn giggled and said "My name is Dawn, from the looks of things, you must be Wallace who host the Wallace Cup every year"

"That's correct, it's coming up soon" Wallace said

"Steven!" I look and see Loser and Brock ran up to him and Steven said "How are you doing Ash?"

Ash reply "I'm doing good, I heard that the winner of this tournament could challenge Cynthia or Reggie so if I win, could I battle you since I just heard that you're the Hoenn champion?"

I jumped in "You mean I win"

Ash growled at me "What did you say!" Steven chuckled and said "You two develop a rivalry or something?" Ash nodded and Steven said "Ash, if you win the finals, I'll be glad to accept your challenge"

Ash smiled and I shrugged my shoulders and Steven ask me "So Paul, is it true that you won the Hoenn Conference?"

I said "Yeah" I turn to Ash and said to Steven "I crushed him in the finals"

Steven look impressed and said "Really? I'm impressed Paul, sounds like you could crush anyone in this tournament including your brother" I know he's been sarcastic.

Reggie laugh and said "Nobody have beaten me yet and all people who want to complete their Hoenn or Sinnoh Frontier case quit after I beat them like after five tries"

Ash looks determined "Really? Then I want to battle you soon"

Reggie chuckled and said "Only if you beat Paul that is. He even struggled facing me in a Pokemon battle"

Ash nodded and look at me angrily and I glare back.

* * *

**Skip to the next round**

* * *

**Semi Final Round**

**Paul POV**

It's been a day since that punishment by Reggie so thank god I got a change of clothes which are my jacket and sweat pants. I'm standing along side with Dawn and we're facing two kids who look 14 at the most. They sent out their Pokeballs and it appears that they sent out Roserade and Swellow

Dawn and I threw our Pokeball "Buneary, Spotlight" "Honchkrow, Stand by for battle!"

The Rabbit Pokemon and the Big Boss Bird Pokemon emerged. The announcer signal us to begin. This will end fast

"Roserade, use Razor Leaf!" "Swellow, Steel Wing!" Roserade was aiming for Honchkrow and Swellow was aiming for Buneary

"Buneary dodge it!" "Honchkrow, use Night Slash!"

Buneary jumped away from Swellow's Steel Wing and one of Honchkrow's wing glow purple and charge at Roserade with Razor Leaf missing it.

Honchkrow hits Roserade and cause an explosion which result Roserade fainting. "Roserade is unable to battle!"

"Swellow, Steel Wing!" Swellow fly towards Honchkrow then I order "Honchkrow, Sky Attack!"

Honchkrow's body becomes surrounded by a white aura and it flies into Swellow and Swellow fell to the ground

"Swellow is unable to battle! The winner of this match are Paul and Dawn"

**Reggie POV**

So Paul and his girlfriend to the finals, I guess Paul will get his wish soon of battling me, once he does, I'll be ready

"So, I see that Paul have train his Pokemon well, or were they trained by you Reggie?" said Steven who is sitting between Wallace and I then I look at Cynthia looking at him. I smirked and text Wallace 'Hey, let's leave Steven here.'

When Wallace got the text, he look at me confusingly and text me 'Why?'. I text back 'Haha, look at Cynthia'

Wallace look and then back at me with a 'o' shape. I whisper to Maylene "Let's leave Steven and Cynthia alone"

Maylene nodded and I look at Steven "Hey, we're going to get something to eat, you want anything Steven?"

Steven look up and said "Uhhh, sure I guess"

I nodded and look at Cynthia and give her a wink and ask "What about you cousin?". She smiled and said "Sure"

I nodded and then Wallace and Maylene got up and walk out with me but Steven spoke up "Wait a second, why are you three leaving? Doesn't it take like one or two people to get the food?"

I quickly think and said "Well, I'm haven't got breakfast this morning and I'm starving so I need Wallace to carry some stuff for me" I lied

He seems hardly convinced and shrug his shoulders "Whatever" he said

**Steven POV**

I am sitting on a couch and wondering why Reggie would ask if I want something to eat when it's only like 10:23 am and he knows I ate breakfast. Cynthia came closer to me and ask "What are you thinking about Steven?"

I took a deep breath and said "Nothing right now, just thinking about this Tournament"

"Oh? What about the Tournament?" she asked with a smile and I reply "It's just how everyone try to get to the finals and all I see is one boy defeating pretty much everyone by himself"

"You mean Paul right? It's not just him, his girlfriend help him as well" she said and I kinda disagree with her

"I'm afraid I have to disagree with you. If you watch carefully, Paul didn't need help to win a battle. I know that from the beginning I met him and battle him but I think he still has a lot to learn about battling" I reply to her and she nodded

"I think you're right Steven. You care for Paul don't you?" she asked and I give her a surprised look and said "He's more like a brother to me than a friend. He learn under me while he was travelling through Hoenn, he even battled me, he even didn't need my help to capture the Weather Trios"

"He captured the Weather Trios?" she ask with surprised tone and I said "Yes, he didn't told you did he?"

She shook her head and said sadly "We never had a great relationship to begin with"

"Oh, that's sad, well how about now?" I ask with concern

"We starting to trust each other, we starting to learn how to love each other as cousins." she said

"That's good, strong family relationship means more trust towards each other and more support from each other." I said to her and she looks impressed with my statement

"What do you mean Steven?" she asked with interest. I reply to her "You and Paul are building up a stronger relationship right?" she nodded and I said "Well, that relationship require a lot of trust and support from each other. You need Paul to support you for any decision you make and I pretty sure Paul need you to support him for anything he's struggling to strive for and anywhere he goes"

"You think so?" she ask and I said "I know so, he told me yesterday that he never trusted you from the beginning and once you starting to support him, he begin to open up to you. My suggestion is to not to break that trust between the two of you or that relationship might not be created again"

She nodded in agreement and said "You seem to care about us, what about your family? Any problem?"

I shook my head "No, my family and I are good, even my uncle Alder who's probably my favorite in the family"

"Why's that?" she asked with curiosity

I chuckled and said "He just give out great advice when it comes to adventures and I always laugh every time he fail to woo Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny" I burst out of laughter every time I think of my uncle try to woo women

She giggled and said "Well, that's Alder alright. Want to change the topic?"

"Sure, how about tell me about yourself Champion Cynthia" I said as I wish to know her

"Please, call me Cynthia" she insisted and I nodded "Ok Cynthia, tell me about yourself"

He begin to tell me about herself "Well, obviously I'm a champion of Sinnoh. I love to do research on history and mythology as I told you yesterday. I have a younger sister who try to take my title from me just like Paul is planning to take my title which he could have. My parents died when I was young so I lived with my grandma and grandpa in Celestic Town. My starting Pokemon was my Garchomp and my goal is to meet the legendary Dialga and Palkia."

I ask "So meeting these two legendary pokemon of the creation trio is your goal? That's interesting but what are you going to do after you achieve that goal?"

"That's a good question, I really don't know, I could tell you that my grandparents won't stop talking to me about getting a boyfriend that I might like with their approval" she said and I nodded

Cynthia begin "Now it's your turn to tell me about yourself Mr. Stone"

"Steven" I corrected her and said "Mr. Stone reminds me of my father" she nodded

I begin "When I was young, I always wanted to do many things. Being a champion was one of the goals I achieved but I wanted more than just being a champion, I wanted to help my father's company to stay in the top. I always wanted to discover new stones and fossils then maybe research it for myself. I went to Opelucid Academy with both Reggie and Wallace when I was young. We will have battles everyday and talk about battling strategies and adapted Drayden's battling style. After we finish school we traveled throughout the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos together. That was before I became Champion of Hoenn, Wallace as a Contest Master and my temporary champion assistant, and Reggie as a Chieftain of the Hoenn and Sinnoh Battle Frontier. My starting Pokemon is my Metagross and my goal was to keep Devon Corporation running. I currently live in Mossdeep City"

"Wow, that's some info you got there. Really Interesting" she complimented

I nodded and she ask "How about you and I have a battle sometime?"

"Sure why not" I answered

I realized that it's been 45 minutes and Reggie, Wallace, and Maylene were not back yet so I mumble "Where are the three idiots who left?"

"What? Did you say something" she asked

I answer "I just ask myself about what happen to Reggie, Maylene, and Wallace for the last 45 minutes"

She looks disappointed and fake a smile "Yeah, what happen to them?"

I look into her eyes and see that she was disappointed at my response and so I ask "Is there something wrong? You look disappointed for what I said"

She look at me and said "It's nothing, I was just thinking about something"

I knew there was something wrong with her. I think back of what Reggie said. He told me that I caught her eye when I came in. I guess she expect me to say something sweet or ask her out I guess. Reggie always told me that she was a shy girl when it comes to guys like me and sometimes awkward but he did told me a lot about her. I remember yesterday the reason I left the conversation between us is because she said something in a wrong time which made our conversation kinda awkward. She is beautiful inside and out and I fell for her beauty but she needs to learn how to talk.

I took a deep breath "You remember when you said I was cute yesterday?"

She nodded and I begin "That was one of the reason why I left out our conversation yesterday to be honest"

Her eyes widen in shock and I chuckle "It's not a bad thing, I get that a lot back in Hoenn and Unova."

She nodded and said "But I...I..." she stutter as she can't find words in her mouth and she blush as I chuckle

She turn away and I offer "You want to go out for dinner?"

She turn back to face me with a blush and said sadly "Sure"

"What's wrong? You don't sound too enthusiastic of my offer. Is there something that I don't know?" I ask with concern

She begin "It's just I...I...I..." she stuttered and I chuckle and finish her sentence "have a crush?" her face turn red and she ask "How did you know?"

"Yesterday awkward conversation, Reggie try to play cupid yesterday, and your face being bright red right now" I answered her and she turn her head away

I begin "Cynthia, this is nothing embarrassing about having a crush on someone"

She look at me and nodded "Have you ever crush on someone before?"

I answer "I haven't, never have a crush before. All I been doing after I became champion were battling and explore caves for rare stones before sending them to my dad."

**Cynthia POV**

Wow, he never crush on someone before so I ask "Did you think I'm awkward?" I know it's a stupid question

He look surprised and said "I did think that yesterday but I think you are a lot of things. Our conversation was better than we have yesterday, if it was more awkward then I would have left and walk away."

I blushed and he said "If you want me to tell you what I think of you, I think you're an interesting, beautiful, amazing woman who I see on TV battling to keep your champion title. When I met you yesterday, I thought you were kinda awkward and little bit odd but I heard there was a lot of interesting things about you, you love to study history of every region of the world and you want to learn mythology of Legendary Pokemon which you told me, you want to have a better relationship with your cousins which you struggled in the past but you never give up from doing it. You're determined to beat every champion of every region to stay at the top as I am. You never back down from a battle is what makes you amazing. What makes you beautiful is your interesting traits and personalities"

That was so sweet, I never heard that before. I said "That's sweet, I never hear that from anyone before"

He look surprised and said "Really? I wonder why nobody will say this to a beautiful and interesting woman with many interesting traits"

I blushed harder than before and said "Well, sounds like I'm not the only person having a crush"

He chuckled and blush slightly "You found me out, not that obvious was it?"

I shook my head and said "So, you do have a crush on me"

He give a small smile and nodded his head "Starting today, Guilty as Charged"

I walk up to him and embraced him around his neck which result him giving me a confusing look "What are you doing?"

I didn't answer and slowly press my lips onto his. He was shocked at first and I was nervous because he is not kissing back or showing any resistant. Thirty seconds later, he finally kiss back and deepen it. I was so happy, my first kiss with a guy I been crushing on for like two days.

He pulled back from the kiss and ask "Don't you think we're going way too fast?"

I reply "Maybe for you but I'm a fan of going fast."

He smile and said "I could deal with that"

I smile back at him and I'm still embracing him and he put his hands on my waist. I said "Well, that's good or I'll be heartbroken"

* * *

**Final Round... I know this fanfic was suppose to be around Paul and Dawn but I decide to make it multiple character POV. I was a big fan of Steven Stone since I play Ruby and Sapphire before. I just Google him and saw a pic of him and Cynthia and I thought the relationship will never work until I see more photos and saw some fanfic about them I changed my opinion so sorry if some people are kinda confused right now since this fanfic was suppose to be just Ikarishipping fanfic but I might add more shippings in this story. So Final Round**

* * *

**Final Round**

**Paul POV**

So we're facing Loser and Creeper in the Final Round. The Creeper shout to us "Hey, before we battle, let's make the deal!" UGH what the hell? Can he just give up?

I look at Dawn and she whisper "Just do it, he won't stop I guess"

I nodded and shouted back "Ok, the deal will be if you beat me, you do whatever you want and if I beat you, you stay away from my girlfriend forever. Not a day, not a week, not a month, not a year or 100 years, FOREVER!"

He nodded in agreement and him and Ash sent out their Pokemon "Go Chimchar!" Ash called out then Creeper call out"Go Heracross!"

So Ash sent out his Chimchar and Creep sent out his Heracross. Won't take long. Dawn sent out her Pokeball "Buizel Spotlight!"

I threw my Pokeball "Haxorus, Stand by for Battle!"

The Sea Weasel have emerge trying to look tough until the Axe Armored Dragon Pokemon appear let out a terrifying roar across the stadium

**Ash POV**

"So, Paul is using Haxorus. This is going to be tough to win" I said and Conway look at me and ask "What you talking about? We're going to win this! I take care of Buizel and you take care of his Haxorus"

I reply "No! I will not have Chimchar face his Haxorus alone, if we work together we might pull this victory off!"

He argue back at me "Why are you acting like my strategy will make us lose? Sounds like his Haxorus is mighty"

I nodded and said "I witness his Haxorus battling Cynthia's Garchomp and that battle ended with a tie"

He looks surprised at my statement and exclaim "WHAT!?"

Paul call out "You guys could attack me all you want because that's my battling style for today!"

**Paul POV**

I look at Dawn and said "Let them attack first" she nodded

"Heracross, use Night Slash on Haxorus!" The Creep order and Heracross's horn turns white and hits Haxorus which result Haxorus still standing unfazed with the attack then let out a roar surprising my opponent

The Creep exclaim "What?! Haxorus didn't feel a thing?"

I reply "Hmm, no power, got any other moves?"

He start think and then order "Heracross, use arm thrust!"

Heracross starts hitting Haxorus with alternate hands and Haxorus looks unfazed and didn't feel a thing. I have enough of this "Get that annoying thing off you!"

Haxorus swipe his tail and hit Heracross across the face then Heracross flew back a couple yards

The creep looks scared of losing and his Heracross is now in fear then the Creep order "Use Dig!" His Heracross shook his head in fear then the Creep order "We're going to win, use DIG NOW!"

Heracross dig a hole and then appear to attack Haxorus on the face but Heracross's horn contacted with Haxorus's tusk instead and his Heracross looks more in fear.

The Creep is now mad and then order "Heracross, use Megahorn!"

His Heracross's horn turns glows bright white and charge at Haxorus then I order "Haxorus, use Brick Break!"

When Heracross was close, Haxorus swipe Heracross with his tusk and sent Heracross crushing to the stadium wall and appeared to be fainted

"Heracross is unable to battle!" the referee signaled and the Creep fell on his knees in defeat but one more opponent which is Ash now. Ash order "Chimchar, use flamethrower on Haxorus!"

Well, that was unexpected, he didn't help his partner in beating my Haxorus so I order "Haxorus, you use Giga Impact!"

Haxorus charged with purple energy around and the flamethrower surround the purple energy to make it stronger then hit Chimchar and it flew back to Ash

"Chimchar is unable to battle! The winner of the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition belong to Paul Shinji of Veilstone City and Dawn Berlitz of Twinleaf City!" Dawn jump up and hug me which result me to lose my balance and fall.

I push her up and then Enta signal us to follow him. We followed and he congratulate us . He reward both of us the Soothe Bells and he ask us "Who do each one of you want to battle and it's a 6 on 6 battle tomorrow"

Dawn answer "Problem is I don't have 6 pokemon so I might not battle". Enta nodded and look at me "What about you?"

I answer "I have six Pokemon and the person I challenge is my brother Reggie Shinji!"

Enta nodded and announced to everyone that I'm battling my brother. I was then approached by Reggie and he told me that we could only use two Legendary Pokemon and I have feeling that he's bringing Acreus tomorrow and the other I'm not sure

I forgot something, the party after my match with Reggie. I went to Dawn and said "My brother is throwing a party after our match and I was wondering if you wanted to come along?"

She nodded and said "Yeah, your brother invited me already, he said it's 10 days from now. I bet he already invited Brock and Ash."

Well, I'm not going to lie, I'm starting to respect Ash but it doesn't make us friends but I hope he's not inviting the creep.

I text Reggie 'Hey, you better not invite the boy with glasses that try to hit on my girlfriend!?'

Five minutes later he text back 'Relax, I wasn't planning to since I know the fact youre probably punch him in the face which will make me look bad'

I sigh in relief and went to Dawn "I'll escort you to the apartment then I'm going to Veilstone to get some Pokemon" strong ones which I think could give Reggie a match

She nodded and we both went to the apartment then I left to get Pokemon. My Pokemon tomorrow will be **Kyogre**, **Groudon**, **Haxorus**, **Rampardos**, **Noivern**, and **Electivire**. Let's hope that this will be enough to defeat Reggie

* * *

**Next chapter will deal with a match between Paul and Reggie**


	11. Chapter 10

**This is definitely the worst chapter I did so far and honestly I didn't put that much effort into this chapter but it's whatever**

**Chapter 10**

**Paul POV**

I am on one side of the battlefield against my brother on the other side with Steven and Wallace sitting on the bench behind him and what's great about this match was it's decided to be a rock, ice, grass, or water field. As it spins, the hand stopped on ice. Reggie doesn't look affected by it, I have a feeling he's up to something.

**Dawn POV**

I was sitting next to Ash, Brock, and Holly(**I think Brock and Holly will be a good couple because Holly was willing to become a better trainer for Brock at one of the episode but they're not traveling together**). We were approach by Cynthia who ask "Is this seat taken?"

I shook my head and she sat down next to me and mumble "This is either going to be a good battle or a ugly one" I look at her and wonder why is she smiling.

I ask "Why are you smiling if the battle will be good or ugly?"

She respond "Is not about the battle I was smiling about. What happen yesterday and two days ago is what I'm smiling about." I look at her confusingly and ask "Is it because of Paul and I won the finals?"

She giggled and said "No, it's not that" if it's not that then what was it?

I ask with curiosity "Then why are you smiling?"

She answer "Well, I think that's my own business" then Reggie's girlfriend came and said "It's because Cynthia is in love"

Cynthia blushed and frowned at Reggie's girlfriend "MAYLENE!" Reggie's girlfriend shrugged and then Ash, Brock, and Holly look at Cynthia resulting Cynthia to blush with embarrassment and face palm herself

I squealed "Who's the lucky guy? Is he cute? Oh my god, you got to tell us!" she blushed harder and said "I'll tell you guys after the battle is finished" she turned to her cousin's girlfriend "Don't say another word". Reggie's girlfriend put her hands up and sat down next to Cynthia and start cheering for Reggie

I hope Paul could win this. I then see my mom and shit. My dad and my mom are coming and she ask "Is it true?". Oh no, I hope it's not what I think it was

I ask "What's true?". Hopefully it's not about Paul and I but she looks angry and my older brother staring at me which said 'I'm going to kill him' look.

My mom said "You and Paul! Is it true!"

I start crying and said quietly "Yes, we been dating for a week after Cynthia and Paul's battle" I start weeping and my mom still mad about me disobeying her of staying away from Paul

My dad ask me a question "Where is he? I'm going to kill him"

I answered "He's battling his brother right now. He's the person with no one sitting behind him"

My brother nodded and crack his knuckles but Cynthia jump into the conversation "Johanna, is there something wrong?"

My mom took a deep breathe and said "It's just how I'm worried about my daughter having a boyfriend and I don't really trust your cousin because I'm afraid that Paul will take advantage of Dawn"

Reggie's girlfriend jump in "I think you misunderstood Paul, sure he looks like a person who will do bad stuff but once you get to know him, he's a sweet boy and he will never take advantage of your daughter. He's been through a lot in the past"

My mom look at her and my dad ask "How do you know?"

Reggie's girlfriend answered "I know because I'm his brother's fiance. I knew the family for a long time. I know that he's still worked up from the death of his mom five years ago and Paul is still heart broken from that. Just try to know him, I'm sure that you'll like him"

My mom reply "Who's his mother?"

I answered "His mom was your opponent five years ago at the Grand Festival finals"

My mom look at me and nodded and said "Honey, how about you keep your cool and let's watch this battle"

My dad nodded and sat down with my mom with a angry glare on Paul

**Paul POV**

Alright the ref signal us to start our 6 on 6 battle and I sent out my Pokemon "Rampardos, Stand by for battle!"

Reggie sent out "Bring me Victory Serperior!"

My Rampardos is on one side and then Reggie's serpent like Grass type Pokemon emerge with a hiss. Rampardos won't stand a chance, I'm going to switch

Reggie shouted "Let see what you got little brother! Attack me with everything you have!"

I held my Pokeball and said "Rampardos, return!"

My brother give me a confusing look and said "Return?"

**Dawn POV**

"What's up with Paul?" I ask and Cynthia answer "Probably Paul judge that his Rampardos won't stand a chance with Reggie's Serperior"

Reggie's girlfriend jumped in "Reggie's Serperior is one of Reggie's most agile and quickest Pokemon and Paul probably knows that his Rampardos probably won't be able to land a hit on Serperior. I think Paul is going to with one of his speedy Pokemon to match up with Reggie's Serperior agility"

**Paul POV**

I threw my Pokeball "Noivern, stand by for battle!"

The large bat Pokemon appeared and let out a loud screech throughout the stadium and probably broke a few camera lenses then flew up

Reggie smirked and I order "Noivern, use flamethrower!"

Noivern open it's mouth and release a powerful flamethrower and Reggie order "Serperior, dodge and use Dragon Tail!"

Serperior dodge with incredible speed which impress the crowd and then jump up and it's tail turn blue to hit Noivern

"Noivern dodge and and use Hurricane!" Noivern flew back to dodge then flap its wings to create a powerful windstorm to blow Serperior away and it landed perfectly. Damn, this will be hard to beat.

Reggie order "Serperior, use Sunny Day!"

Serperior's eyes glow red and it releases a white beam of light to the sky, causing the sun to shine brighter. Damn, now Hurricane is now out of option so I order "Noivern, use Boomburst!"

The insides of Noivern's ears glow light blue, then let loose powerful sound waves at Serperior which impress Reggie. He shouted "That some attack but it's not enough!" What is he up to?

Reggie order "Serperior, use vine whip to grab Noivern!"

Two green vines the same color as Serperior's collar come out from in between its collar and its neck and get to grab Noivern. I order "Noivern, don't let it grab you!"

Noivern flew back and around but Serperior's vine whip caught it's leg and pull Noivern. Reggie now order "Bind it!"

Serperior's vine whip let go then Serperior wrap it's body around Noivern and squeezing it. Reggie now order "Finish it off with Hyperbeam!"

Serperior unwrap then open it's mouth and fired a powerful Hyperbeam and Noivern is sent back to the stadium wall

"Noivern is unable to battle, Serperior is the winner!" The ref signaled

I return Noivern and Reggie is switching his Serperior out

He threw his Pokeball "Bring me Victory, Bastiodon!"

The evolved from Shieldon Pokemon emerged and I threw my Pokeball "Rampardos, Stand by for battle!"

My brother look confused which he's probably thinking why I brought out Rampardos since Bastiodon has advantage over type and I smirked at him

I order "Use Brick Break!"

Rampardos ran to Bastiodon and Reggie order "Use Iron Defense!"

Bastiodon is surrounded with blue energy and block Rampardos's Brick Break but Bastiodon was pushed back a little

Reggie order "Use stone edge!"

Bastiodon is surrounded with two rings of rocks and aimed them at Rampardos but I order "Protect!"

Rampardos is surrounds with Protect but it failed when Stone Edge hit and Rampardos flew back and Reggie order "Now use Flash Cannon!"

Bastiodon open it's mouth and fire a white beam of energy and hit Rampardos. Rampardos fainted and the ref signals "Rampardos is unable to battle! Bastiodon is the winner!"

I returned Rampardos and Reggie did the same with his Bastiodon.

I threw my Pokeball "Electivire, Stand by for battle!" The Thunderbolt Pokemon have appeared and is now ready to battle

Reggie threw his Pokeball "Bring me Victory Excadrill!"

The Subterrene Pokemon have emerged look ready to battle as well

This is a problem, electric attacks won't work on Excadrill so I will need to use different attacks

I order "Electivire, use Brick Break!"

One of Electivire's forearms becomes surrounded in white sparks and it karate-chops Excadrill from above.

Excadrill was pushed back then Reggie order "Fissure!"

Excadrill slams its arm into the ground and it sends a white energy beam from it at Electivire.

I order "Dodge it then use Fire Punch"

Fissure has split the ice field and expose water but Electivire jumped to dodge then head toward Excadrill with fire punch and hit it directly.

Excadrill pushed back and seemed unfazed with the attack then I order "Flamethrower!"

Electivire open it's mouth and releases a red-orange stream of fire to hit Excadrill and result in a explosion and some ice melting.

Is it over? The smoke hasn't clear up then something came out of the smoke. Excadrill was charging with Drill Run. I order "Electivire dodge it!"

Electivire backed up and try to move to the side but the Drill run hit Electivire in the gut and sent Electivire flying and fainted

"Electivire is unable to battle, Excadrill is the winner!" the Ref announced

Reggie looks disappointed and shout to me "What's wrong little brother? Here I thought you wanted to beat the person who defeated you so many times in every battle"

**Dawn POV**

"Wow, Reggie is strong, I'm surprised he took out Paul's three Pokemon without losing any" Ash exclaimed

Reggie's girlfriend reply "Whenever they battle, there was never mercy between the two. Both of their strategies against each other was to overwhelm one another and Reggie has the advantage now. Sometimes Reggie trained Paul in a Pokemon battle but I could tell Reggie is not going easy on Paul, he is now going 110% with everything he has to overwhelm Paul"

I gasp and exclaim "Him overwhelming Paul!?"

Ash ask "So, have you watch Reggie battle anyone else? What's your name by the way?"

Reggie's girlfriend answered "My name is Maylene, gym leader at Veilstone City, and yes I seen people who try the battle frontier battling Reggie but they all failed without defeating a single Pokemon. Paul was by far the strongest trainer Reggie have ever faced but while Reggie and I went to another region, Reggie trained all of his Pokemon while capturing other Pokemon at that region."

Ash nodded his head and Cynthia said "Reggie is a powerful trainer, he could take my Champion title away from me if he wanted to but he doesn't want it"

I was going to say something but I could hear Paul yell "The reason why I challenge you was because my victory over you will have meaning. A challenge represent a trainer to find their strength was something that all of your challengers wasn't able to DO! I'm not like any of those challengers, my strength comes from my will and you will see it first hand!"

Reggie shouted back "Seriously!? It's all now wrapped up in the past. Tell me brother, why then you walked in Trainer path in the first place! Tell me why do you battle little brother! You were able to take out four of my Pokemon and now you couldn't take out any of them! So answer this question! Were you ready to face me or were you not!?"

I could see Paul growl angrily and I think Reggie take that as a no then Paul threw out his Pokeball "Haxorus, stand by for battle!"

Paul order "Use Dragon Claw!

Reggie order "Metal Claw!"

Both Haxorus and Excadrill have collided with both attacks and created a massive backlash explosion and both Pokemon were knocked backwards.

Paul order "Use Focus Blast!" Haxorus open it's mouth and charging blue energy in its mouth

Reggie order "Quick, Drill Run!"

Excadrill close up and charge while Haxorus still collect more energy. Excadrill hit Haxorus which cause Haxorus to released Focus Blast to the sky by accident then Haxorus is now down to it's knees with water level is to it's neck now

"I'm surprised how easily Reggie have weaken Paul's Haxorus" Ash said

Maylene reply "Well, all of Reggie's Pokemon were high level and Paul knows that"

**Paul POV**

This is now bad, Haxorus is weakened now and Reggie switched his Excadrill now and then threw his Pokeball "Bring me Victory Hydreigon!"

The three headed dragon pokemon emerged in the skies

"Hydreigon right now!?" I exclaimed

Reggie order "Triple HyperBeam!"

All three of Hydreigon heads are charging white orb of energy then fired which knocked Haxorus fainted

"Haxorus is unable to battle! Hydreigon is the winner!"

I growled at Reggie and threw my Pokeball "Kyogre, Stand by for battle!"

The Sea Basin is in the water then jump out with an enormous roar that could terrify the whole crowd and I order "Kyogre, use your special ability!"

Kyogre's fins turn blue and then flapped both of it's fins together to create a strong rain storm

**Dawn POV**

"So it's true, for what someone told me, Paul has captured one of the Legendary Weather Trio" Cynthia exclaimed

Maylene reply "Not just one, but all three but I highly doubt Paul still have a chance to win because Paul and Reggie made a deal that they both will use two Legendary Pokemons"

Ash jumped in "Wait, so both Paul and Reggie contain Legendary Pokemon"

Maylene nodded and said "Paul may have more but it's not enough to defeat Reggie"

Reggie switch out his Hydreigon and then threw out "Bring me Victory Yveltal!"

Large Red avian-like Pokémon with two horns have emerged in the skies giving a loud terrifying screech that really hurts everyone's ears.

"What Pokemon is that?" Ash ask

"Yveltal, the Legendary Pokemon of Destruction from Kalos" Maylene answered

Cynthia begin "I heard of Yveltal, it's said to be the most inconsiderate and one of the most feared Legendary Pokemon in the Pokemon world that won't hesitate to drain life force of any living creature when it reaches it's life span. It's power is rivaled to the Legendary Pokemon Ho-Oh and Lugia. I wonder how Reggie manage to capture such a dangerous Pokemon"

Ash exclaimed "One of the most feared Legendary Pokemon? That will be hard to beat since it rivals with Ho-Oh and Lugia"

**Paul POV**

Yveltal, why am I not surprised? I ordered "Kyogre, Use Ancient Power!"

Kyogre's body glows white and the glow comes off its body and forms a silver ball from it's mouth and shoot it at the Destruction Pokemon.

"Yveltal, counter with Hurricane!" Yveltal let out a screetch and it's wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing a powerful gust of wind to push Ancient Power back at Kyogre

"Kyogre, dive in to the water!" Kyogre dive in to avoid getting hit and Reggie order "Wait for it"

I trying to think of something against Yweltal so I finally order "Kyogre use Water Spout!"

Kyogre appeared out of the water and below Yveltal and it's body glows light blue, then it fires a blast of water from its blowhole at Yveltal. It's a direct hit but Yveltal manage to keep flying and Reggie order "Oblivion Wing!"

Yveltal wings glow red and then fire a red beam from it's head which hit Kyogre.

Kyogre's life force is being absord so I order "Kyogre, use Thunderbolt!"

Kyogre open it's mouth and fire a Thunderbolt and hit Yveltal and Yveltal felt weakened and about to fall and now there's my chance "Kyogre, sheer cold!"

Once Yveltal falling down towards the water, Kyogre's body becomes surrounded by a blue aura and the inside of its mouth shines white. When Yveltal hit the water, Kyogre release energy which freeze everything around and Yveltal is now frozen and the referee signal "Yveltal is unable to battle! Kyogre is the winner"

Finally, the first Pokemon I knocked out from Reggie and it's a Legendary Pokemon and I bet I know what is Reggie's other Legendary Pokemon

Reggie return Yveltal and compliment it and then shout "Well, looks like I just misjudged you, but your victory over me is still slim"

He threw his Pokeball "Arceus, Bring me Victory!" I knew it

The Alpha Pokemon emerge and it flew to the sky. I order "Kyogre Hydro Pump!"

Kyogre jump from the water and fire a Hydro Pump and then Arceus changed it's type and absorb the Hydro Pump

The crowd gasp and Reggie order "Arceus, use Judgement!"

The wheel on Arceus's body glows brightly, and an orange orb appears on top of Arceus's forehead. It then launches the orb into the sky, which leaves behind orange streaks as it fires. The orb then explodes in the air, releasing multiple pink meteors to come crashing down on Kyogre and I order "Kyogre, dive under water!"

Kyogre dive but it's not smart and Kyogre got hit underwater and Kyogre jump out and I order "Kyogre, use Ice Beam!"

Kyogre open it's mouth and fire an Ice Beam but Arceus change it's type and absorb Ice Beam.

Reggie order "Arceus, finish Kyogre with Twister!"

Arceus fire Twister and cause Kyogre to faint

The ref signals "Kyogre is unable to battle, Arceus is the winner"

Down to my last Pokemon. I threw my Pokemon "Groudon Stand by for Battle!"

**Dawn POV**

"Just two attacks?" I asked and Cynthia said "Yes, Arceus is known as The Original One who created the whole Pokemon World. It also created the three Creation Trio Pokemon and Lake Guardians. I holds 17 plates to change it's form and that what it did to absorb anything Paul throws at it"

**Paul POV**

Groudon's body glows white and it fires a pillar of white light from it into the sky. The sky then becomes sunny and clear, and no clouds can be seen.

The rain stop and everyone sigh of relief and I order "Groudon, Solar Beam!"

Groudon gather energy from the sun then fired a powerful Solar Beam at Arceus but Arceus absorbed it by switching one of it's plates

This is bad and Reggie now order "Blizzard!"

Arceus's body becomes surrounded by multiple white rings and white circles. It then brings its head forward and the rings turn into small snowballs, and it fires a blizzard from its body at Groudon.

Groudon froze up and I exclaim out of surprise "What the!?"

Reggie order "Now finish with Solar Beam!"

Arceus gather energy from the sun then open it's mouth and fired a powerful Solar Beam even more powerful than Groudon's

When Solar Beam hit, the ice was destroyed and Groudon stand then fell forward to show that it fainted.

I was devastated of this loss

**Dawn POV**

Ash spoke up quietly "Paul Lost...After all that. Now that's a powerful Frontier Brain. More powerful than Brandon"

I felt like I was going to cry because I just witness Paul's first defeat and he looks devastated. Paul return his fainted Groudon then looked down and Reggie shout out to him "Little Brother, the battle you just had with me today. Was this your true battle? Honestly your Pokemon are perfectly trained, perfectly shaped, perfectly raised, and perfectly terrifying; but you allow your pride and emotion to betray you on the battlefield!"

Paul looked up and Reggie continue "We'll battle again when you learn how to control them and I promised that I'll still train your Pokemon" Paul bow down his head respectfully and went to shake Reggie's hand in respect

My dad still look at Paul with a look which I can't tell if he likes him or now but he seems to calm a bit. My mom however is still not approval of me and Paul together. It's like there is something she has against him.

I look back at the battlefield and see that Paul, Reggie, Wallace, and Steven were not in sight then I felt two hands on my waist then I hear my mom saying "Get your hands off my daughter"

I look back and see Paul backed off in fear and I exclaim "MOM!". Strangely my dad looks calm and he doesn't look like he hates him or likes him. He looks indifferent with Paul now.

My mom looked at me and said "Young Lady, you got some explaining to do about this"

I started crying and Paul took a deep breath and said "I think I should go"

I grab his hand and pull him to the kiss which made my mom mad and my dad with his eyebrow raised

I whisper "Don't go, I love you"

He nodded and said "I love you too but..." he was interrupted by Reggie coming "Paul, we need to go. I have a party to set up and Mightyena is at home"

Paul look sad and ask "Can we stay for 25 minutes?"

Reggie was going to protest but Steven jumped in "Reggie, I could take him home, by the way you did invite me to the party so I'm fine for taking your brother home" Reggie nodded and grabbed Maylene and left

**Paul POV**

I don't understand why Dawn's mom doesn't like me but her dad looks indifferent with me. Ash went up to Steven "Hey Steven, before we party, do you mind if we have a battle?"

Steven laughed and said "Sure but you have to wait because someone challenged me before you did"

Ash looks disappointed and ask "Who?" I know who

Steven looked at Cynthia who blushed and Ash doesn't get it "Who Steven?"

Steven chuckled and said "Cynthia challenged me. Always Ladies first"

Ash frowned and Cynthia got up and wrap her arms around his neck then said "Don't cry when you lose to me rich boy"

I never see Cynthia act like this before, she always reject every guy who try to ask her out but it looks like Steven was the guy who captured her heart and they only met two days ago. I heard Steven thought that Cynthia was a bit odd two days ago but I guess Cynthia manage to win his heart though I know Steven is a type of guy who attracts girls then turn them down if he feels uncomfortable. If it wouldn't for Reggie then Steven wouldn't fall for Cynthia and Cynthia will be heartbroken for trying

Steven laugh and said "I seen you on television but you never seen me on television so who knows that I'm going to lose"

Dawn gasped and said "You're Cynthia's boyfriend?" Steven chuckled and said "If that what you want to call it. Yes, I am". Dawn squealed and Steven turn to face me

Steven handed me and Cynthia a Master ball each and said "Reggie want you two to have this Pokemon while we went to Unova during our journey together"

We both threw our Master ball and it appears to be metal insect like Pokemon and I asked "Are these Genesect? The Pokemon I seen in the history books during school long time ago?"

Steven nodded and said "My father revived them from fossils and we captured everyone of them because they are known to be aggressive so we have no choice but to capture them before they destroy Devon Corporation"

Cynthia said "That's smart and say, how about we race back to Reggie's place"

Steven was going to say something but Wallace jumped in "Yes! Let's do it!" I know Wallace was the fun type of person and he's the charmer of the group of three but Steven is the richest and my brother is the strongest.

Wallace sent out his Pokeball "Go Swanna"

The white swan bird Pokemon is on the ground and Wallace got on and Cynthia sent out "Go Garchomp!" Garchomp appeared and Cynthia got on

Steven smirked and send out his Pokeball "Go Skarmory!"

The silver-gray, avian Pokémon appeared and give a loud screech then Steven got on.

I waited and Cynthia and I returned Genesect back to the ball and Wallace ask "What's wrong, you do have a Pokemon that could fly right?" I brought Rayquaza but I don't want other people to know

I reply "It's just I have this one Pokemon and it was suppose to be a secret"

Wallace and Steven laugh and Steven reply "Come on, it's not like that the secret of your was that big even if it was a Rayquaza"

Shit, why did Steven say that? My eyes widen and Steven said "Just call upon him, I don't know why it was a secret, I mean you did battle with two of your legendary Pokemon and I doubt it was enough to beat Reggie if you battle with Rayquaza" I hate to admit but he's right, my secret was already out

I threw my Pokeball "Rayquaza, Stand By!"

A large, green, serpentine Pokemon have emerged with a roar and I got on. A muscular man with blue short hair and gym clothes which I guess will be Dawn's dad. I'm kinda nervous and he speak up "Hey boy, you love my daughter?" it wasn't angry tone or happy tone but neutral

I nodded and said "Yes, I love her and if you want me to prove it, I will give up my life as a Trainer for her. I would give up anything for her"

Her dad grinned and Dawn's mom said "I don't believe you" that sound like a hiss which scared me but her husband put his hand on her shoulder and said "Relax Johanna, I want to know this man"

Dawn's mom is giving Dawn's dad a dirty look saying 'What you mean?' and he ask me "What is your goal?"

I answered "To become Champion and to do that, I will need to beat my brother in a Pokemon Battle and today, you just witness the beating I faced"

Dawn's dad smiled and it's a relief that finally Dawn's dad likes me instead of beating me up and I offer "How about you all could come to a party in Veilstone City? There will be a lot of activities to do that my brother will set up in 9 days from now" Dawn's dad nodded and I wrote down the address and hand it to him a piece of paper with the address

We got ready but unfortunately Wallace and Steven got the head start. I shouted "Cheaters!" and they both started laughing before Cynthia and I flew off to try to catch up to them

**Dawn POV**

Seems like my dad likes Paul but my mom is definitely a no which result in a argument between my parents

My mom started "Dan, why did you accept his invitation!? I'm not going!"

My dad put his hands up and try to calm my mom down when he knows better to yell or shout back at my mom "Johanna, I just want to know the boy and besides, don't you think you over exaggerated a bit? He didn't fit your description of a boy he was" what did my mom say to my dad about Paul?

My mom glare at my dad which scare my dad a bit and shout "What you mean I over exaggerated, I don't like him and I don't know what you now see in him. What if he's like his father?! I seen a resemblance between the two!" Paul's dad? He never mention anything about his dad

My dad reply "If he is like his dad then I doubt Dawn will date him. I was going to kill him at first but when I watch him battle, I see that he was a boy who struggled in life and was determined to be the best. When I ask him those questions, he seems to care for our daughter"

My mom softens a bit but shouted at him "Fine but you make sure Dawn is not with him during the party" I begin to tear up and my dad sees it

My dad reason with my mom "Johanna Please, Dawn is not a little girl anymore. Remember the time when you and I were together and your parents want to kill me?"

My mom starting to soft up and nodded her head and my dad continued "It's just like Dawn and that Boy. I'm not saying to like him, I'm saying that we should trust him a little"

My tears dried up when I hear my dad reasoned with my mom and my mom calmed down. My mom spoke up "I think you're right Dan, but it doesn't change my opinion of him and I'm going to keep a eye on him"

My dad chuckled and said "That's good honey. I'm glad that you soften up a bit"

My mom laugh and said "Soften up for you"

My dad look at me and said "Dawn, at that party, if he try to hurt you, call us"

I nodded and hugged my dad "Thank you"

My dad hugged back and said "Anytime sweetheart"

Holly speak up "Well, I got to head home" then look at Brock then a wink "Don't worry sweetheart, it's not a breakup, but you got to promise that you won't be flirting with girls"

Brock nodded his head and said "I promise" I doubt that

**Paul POV**

30 minutes later

We got home and I was in last place while Wallace is in 1st and Steven 2nd. Cynthia was in 3rd and Wallace just chanting that he won and I exclaimed "You and Steven cheated so Don't say that you won"

Wallace ignored my statement and Reggie came out "Hey, how about help me set the party up?"

Wallace shouted "Alright"

UGH! This will be a long day and the time is 3:45 p.m

**5 hours and 15 minutes later**

It's 9:00 pm and we just finished decorating the place, why decorate the place now? I guess that Reggie has plans to do during the days.

I went out and I took Shieldon pokeball to train it.

I went to where a tree was and I threw my Pokeball "Shieldon, Stand by!"

Shieldon let out an exciting cry and I told it "We're training Shieldon, need to get you prepared when I need you in a battle"

Shieldon looks excited and it got ready. It looks excited when I just mention battle so I order "Use Iron Head on that border over there" I pointed at big border and Shieldon looks nervous and I said "Don't be nervous Shieldon, if the move doesn't work then we'll keep working on it"

Shieldon nodded and charge for the first time and hit the border but no success yet

I order it to do it again and again and again

1 hour later Shieldon looks tired and I was going to call training off but Shieldon charged at the border and what incredible happen was Shieldon's body becomes surrounded by a white aura and slammed into the border. The border broke and I was impressed and I congratulate it "Good job! Looks like you just perfected Iron Head for the first time training"

Shieldon just reply with a sound of happiness and surprisingly, it starting to evolve. When Shieldon evolve to a Bastiodon, it let out a cry of happiness.

I was happy and Bastiodon ran to me and took me down. It was so excited that it evolved and start licking my face.

I return it to it's Pokeball and return to the house

Reggie went up to me and ask "So Shieldon evolved huh?"

How does he know? I said "Yeah"

He nodded and went to my room then see that I got a text from Dawn saying 'I forgot to tell you that Reggie also invited us to come over as soon as possible so we're coming right now as soon as possible'

That text makes me happy and I text back 'Ok, I'll be training. I can't wait to see you again'


	12. Chapter 11

**I look at chapter 9 & 10. They were pretty bad honestly in my point of view but I swear that this one and the later chapters are going to be better than chapter 9 and 10. I should have Paul pair with Ash as Dawn pair with Conway during the Hearthome Tag Battle Competition. But yeah, Paul got his first official loss in the story. I didn't want you guys think that I made Paul the best trainer in the story or the story will be so damn obvious. His only goal was to defeat his brother who is the best trainer in this story. Sorry if you don't like the OCC Reggie but if Reggie wins the battle frontier, do you think he will stop training or stop catching new Pokemon? Cyrus as Paul and Reggie's father was not as I planned out in the beginning but I saw some fanfic about it and it made since both Paul and Cyrus don't show that much emotion. So yeah, the goal was to defeat Reggie for Paul and Paul's dream was to be remembered and his passion and desire is to live in a happy life before his mother died.**

**Chapter 11**

**10 days later**

**Paul POV**

It's been 10 days after my defeat against Reggie and my girlfriend and her idiotic friends aren't here, I was surprised that Reggie give me a **Sharpedo**, **Wailmer**(now a **Wailord**), **Piplup** (now a **Prinplup**), **Trapinch**(now a **Flygon**), **Feebas**(now a **Milotic** thanks to Steven who give me a prism scale), **Larvesta**(now a **Volcarona**), **Rhyhorn**(now a **Rhyperior**), **Skarmory**, **Mienfoo**(now a **Mienshao**), **Zorua**(now a **Zoroark**), **Drilbur**(now a **Excadrill**), **Oshawott**(now a **Samurott**), **Tepig**(now a **Emboar**), **Snivy**(now a **Serperior**), **Durant**, **Goomy** (now a **Goodra**), **Gible**(now a **Garchomp**), and my **Dusclops** evolved into **Dusknoir**. Also I finally got a badge from Maylene and then after my victory, I was given an egg. I defeated Crasher Wake for the Fen badge five days later after I defeated Maylene.

I have the best brother in the world but he's still a jerk in my book. He battle me the whole week and it really tired me out but it did give good results to all of my Pokemon. I guess he's helping me to get ready for the Sinnoh League when it's not until a long time. If it wouldn't for Reggie, my Pokemon wouldn't get to their final evolution except for Prinplup. I went out to train Prinplup myself so I was going to bring Mightyena with me but apparently Reggie is helping me training it then wanted to play with it so I guess I should train just Prinplip. I grab some empty cans for testing it's accuracy and maybe power. I went to the open field and see some rocks to put the cans at. As I got the cans ready, I threw my Pokeball "Prinplup, Stand by"

The Penguin Pokemon evolved from Piplup emerged and I order "Use water gun on the cans!". Prinplup did and I begin to realized that it's too easy for it then Wallace went up to me and ask "How about I help you train Prinplup?"

I nodded and said "Yeah, I really need to find a good training partner for Prinplup". Wallace nodded and threw out his Pokeball "Cloyster I choose you"

A Bivalve Pokémon appeared and ready to start training and Wallace speak up "Let's begin"

**2 hours later**

I spent two hours training with Wallace who just went defense the whole time and Prinplup is really tired from attacking but Wallace ask me "Have enough?"

I shook my head and said "No, I don't think Prinplup have enough since it just want to evolve"

Prinplup made and agreement cry and I order "Drill peck"

Prinplup jumps into the air and its crown and beak glow white. Its beak also grows larger. It falls at Cloyster, spinning like a drill. Once it hit, Cloyster shell cracked causing it to faint.

Wallace congratulate me and said "Congrats, I'll get another Pokemon ready if you still want to train"

I wave it off and said "Nah, I think Prinplup have enough"

Prinplup look at me and then starting to evolve. Wallace gasp in surprise and Steven ran over and watch it evolved. It evolved into a Empoleon, it's a miracle. 10 days of training has paid off and I return Empoleon to it's Pokeball and said to it "Get a good rest"

Steven said "Guess training with Reggie for a week has paid off, it's good that you learn to take that loss from Reggie in front of everyone. You got to know that you are not the best Trainer in the world"

I look at him and he explained "The way you battle Reggie a week ago was that you were so full of yourself and you think you could win but when you realized that he was going 110% with you, you started to panic. Remember that being over confident is a bad thing and it could cost you many victories"

I nodded and I hear Cynthia clapping and said "Thank you for sharing your words of wisdom, I'll be sure to remember them in case I get over confident with some trainers"

Steven chuckled and said "I thought you already know since you are like older than me"

Cynthia giggled and said "By like 3 years, your hair color make you look older than me"

Steven blushed and then I wonder who's coming to the party today.

Steven spoke up "I realized that we didn't have our battle yet Cynthia"

Cynthia nodded and Wallace jump in "I'll be the the referee"

I will go to my room and take a nap.

**5 hours later**

I woken from a knock on my door. "Wake up, Paul! The guests have arrived!" That's Reggie and oh shit, I need to dress nice

I shout out "I'll be right there, I need to get change"

Reggie just said "Ok" and left. I went through my drawer and grab a long sleeve polo shirt and jeans

After I changed, I went downstairs to see who's here

I see some of the gym leaders from all the regions, elite fours from every region, the Hoenn and Sinnoh Battle Frontier, Alder, Diantha, Lance, Steven, Cynthia, Wallace, Mr. Stone, Pirate Girl(May), Mini Pirate Four Eyes(Max), Mr. and Mrs. Berlitz, Loser(Ash), Brock, Holly, bunch of some people I don't know, and I wonder where my girlfriend's at

I walked down and look through a bunch of people and I felt someone cling onto my arm. I look and I see Dawn wearing a pink dress and her hair looks combed down.

"You look beautiful" I compliment her and she blushed bright red

She begin "Mind showing me around introduce me to some of your friends?"

I smiled and said "Sure but they're actually my brother's friends during his journey"

She nodded and I start showing her around. I spotted my teacher from the Unova region Drayden and I decide to introduce Dawn to him first.

I led her to him and Drayden look at me with surprise and I ask "You recognize me right Drayden?"

Drayden grinned and said "Of course, why wouldn't I recognize one of my top students from the academy? If it wouldn't for your brother, I wouldn't pick you to come to the academy"

I smiled and I look at Dawn who said "Mind introducing us?"

I look at her and said "Oh yeah, Dawn this is Drayden. The Dragon Master, Opelucid Gym Leader, and President of the Opelucid Academy who is also my first teacher"

Dawn look impressed and I look at Drayden then introduce him to Dawn "This is Dawn Berlitz, my girlfriend"

Drayden held his hand and said "Nice to meet you Dawn"

Dawn shook his hand and ask "Are you really Paul's teacher?"

Drayden nodded and said "Not just Paul's, I also taught his brother, Steven Stone, and Wallace Mikuri and they were the top three students in my school when they were together"

Dawn look impressed and said "Wow, I was wondering how they were strong"

Drayden chuckled and said "Well, Reggie is so determine to be the best and he proved to the whole school that he will one day become the best Pokemon Trainer in the world but it sounds like he already accomplish that after he defeated Cynthia"

Dawn nodded and I ask "Drayden, did you watch my battle against Reggie by any chance?"

My former teacher nodded and said "Yes, I did. You did alright against Reggie, I never seen a trainer ever give Reggie a fight except for Cynthia, Steven, Wallace, or the Pyramid King"

I sigh and Drayden said "Well, have fun in the party. I really love to talk but I really want to congratulate Reggie for his engagement"

I nodded and led Dawn to Alder who is currently trying to woo some women but he normally failed which I could see Steven laughing his ass off

I went to Alder and said "Alder!"

Alder look at me and said "Yes? How could I help you?" you got to be kidding me

I said "Don't you recognize me? I'm Reggie's younger brother"

Alder look surprised and said "Oh, of course, you're... Pavel!"

Seriously? I know this is one of his games. Dawn start giggling at me and I said weakly in embarrassment "Ummm, it's Paul"

Alder start laughing and said "Pavel, Paul. What's the difference? And who's that fine young lady clinging to your arms?"

I chuckled and introduce "This is my girlfriend Dawn Berlitz"

"Ahh, nice to meet you Dawn" he said as he took Dawn's hand and kissed it

I look at Dawn and introduce "Dawn, this is Alder, the Unova Champion and uncle to Steven Stone"

Dawn exclaim out of surprise "You're Steven Stone's uncle?"

Steven Stone jumped in "That's right"

I ask Steven "Who won between you and Cynthia?"

Steven smirked and said "I won, of course"

I ask "But how many Pokemon did she knock out?"

He answer "Only four Pokemon"

I nodded and said "Well, I got to show my girlfriend around, it's nice talking to you Alder"

Alder rub my hair and said "Ok Kiddo, I hope you could come back to Unova and give me some good battling"

"Okay and please don't mess with my hair" I said gruntly and he pulled his hand away

Next person I'll probably introduce to Dawn now will be the champion of Kanto and Johto Lance who is currently talking sweet with one of the following Elite four Karen so I decided that Lance is out of the option since he looks busy then Dawn nudged me and ask "Paul, who's the woman that is right now having sweet talk with Wallace?"

I look and see Winona with a red dress without her sky helmet flirting with Wallace with his outfit that he wears everyday. I said "That's Winona, Gym Leader of the Fortree City Gym and flying type specialist. She was Wallace's girlfriend before but they broke up like last year, but it looks like they're back together"

Dawn nodded and I said "Well, what you want to do?"

Dawn begin to think until "There you are Dawn"

I look and I see that Dawn's parent walk toward us with her mom's glare at me. I sigh and Dawn's mom said "Dawn, we need to talk to you alone"

Dawn sigh and follow her parents as I just sat down on a couch thinking about leaving tomorrow for Hearthome City for gym battle. I plan to bring Honchkrow, Hydreigon, Krookodile, Torterra, Infernape, and Zoroark while Mightyena trains with Reggie.

Reggie went up to me and ask "Where's your girlfriend?"

I shrug and said "Her parents took her away". Reggie nodded and said "Have you find out what Pokemon you going to use for the Hearthome Gym?"

I nodded and said "I have a plan for Fantina"

Reggie chuckle and said "Alright Paul, when you leaving to challenge her?"

I answer "I'm leaving tomorrow then I'm going to challenge Byron the next day"

Reggie nodded in response and said "Well, I'm going to talk to some people"

I said "Okay" and Reggie left

I still sitting on the couch and I get a text which says 'I hope you have fun at Reggie's engagement party, tell Reggie that I'm proud of him!' my dad texted me and I text back 'Yeah, I love it! I think he knows about you being proud of him! I love you dad!'

**Dawn POV**

I am talking to my mom and my dad about my boyfriend which I don't want to talk about. My mom suggest me to get another boyfriend when my dad is backing her up.

My mom begin "I think you should get different boyfriend who your father and I both approve on"

I exclaimed "What!? NO! Why are you trying to control my life? Why can't you see that I love Paul?"

My dad is listening to us arguing and my mom speak up "I just want you not to get hurt and how do you know Paul cares about you?"

I answered "He open up to me and he told me that I'm the only girl he liked so far and didn't you promise to let me date him ten days ago?"

My mom reply "I did but I'm afraid that I break my promise as your father did as well. We just don't want you to get hurt"

I reply back "You said that already mom and I think I could take care of myself. I'm a big girl now"

My mom reply "I don't think so young lady, I want you to break up with him now. I don't want you near him or socialize with him anymore"

My eyes widened and I spoke up loudly back to my mom "I'm not breaking up with him just because you want me to! I could socialize with him all I want and I don't think you could control me!"

My mom was going to speak up but my dad put his hand on my mom saying "Johanna, I think this argument has to stop" then my dad look at me and said "You could go now Dawn"

I nodded and see my mom calmed down when my dad talk down to her

I walk around to find Paul but I can't see him anywhere

I look into the living room and saw him on the couch being bored. I walked up to him and playfully smack him on the head

**Paul POV**

I was zoned out for a while until I felt a smack to the head. I looked and see Dawn in front of me and I ask "What was that fo..." she interrupt me with a kiss that attracted everyone in the house

I look and see everyone staring at us and whistling at us then start chanting my name like I already accomplish something. To hell with it and I pull her in which got the crowd crazy except I see Dawn's mom not too thrilled and Dawn's dad look like he's about to kill me. I didn't really care so I slip my tongue in hers and she moan.

It didn't last long because Dawn was pulled apart from and Dawn's dad begin to throw some punches at me. I cover my face and he start hitting me in the gut which knocked the air out of me then some people pulled him back like Alder, Steven, Wallace, Lance, Drayden, and my brother then Reggie look at me and said "You could leave for Hearthome City now, you have my permission to leave my party if you want". I do want to leave because now Dawn's parents hate me and I got punched so hard so I walked out and I could hear Dawn's dad shouting "You're lucky that these people are holding me back you BASTARD! You try to take advantage of my daughter!"

I stopped and Reggie called out "Paul, just ignore him. I'll talk to you after you win your gym battles". I nodded then turn to Byron "You going to be at the gym?"

Byron chuckle and said "Yeah, don't expect me and Bastiodon to go easy on ya kiddo". I nodded and left out of the door. As I threw out a Pokeball "Honchkrow, Stand by!"

The big boss Pokemon appeared and then the door was slammed open. It was Dawn's father coming right at me taunting me "Coward, fight me boy!"

I didn't want to fight him so I ignore him and got onto Honchkrow and order "Fly to Hearthome City"

Honchkrow flap it's wings and fly straight to Hearthome City and I could hear Dawn's father still taunting me "You're a loser and a coward just like your father!"

I wanted to punch him for that but it's too late. Honchkrow flew off and I shed a tear that I probably lost her father's trust.

**Dawn POV**

I can't believe my dad just punched my boyfriend and my mom was holding me back. I begin to cry and my mom said "You're not allow to see him ever again"

I ignore my mom's statement and we went out and see my dad start yelling and screaming. Reggie went outside and shout at my dad "What the fuck you did that for?! Seriously? In a engagement party?! Are you Drunk!?"

My dad look at Reggie and shout back "I did that because he was trying to take advantage of my daughter!".

Reggie look at me and my mom then ask "Seriously, what the hell happen to him? Why did your husband became a crazy maniac in the party?"

My mom was going to said something but I jumped in "Oh my god, Reggie, we're so sorry. Forgive my dad, he was being overprotective"

Reggie look at me and reply "Overprotective of you? That was just a kiss. Seriously, the party is almost ruined because of your dad. Your dad didn't need to punch my brother!"

I begin to cry and ask "Are you mad?"

My mom was going to said something but Reggie answer me "Mad? I'm furious!"

My dad yell at Reggie with people's attention on them "How dare you speak to my daughter like that?! You are as pathetic as your younger brother! You're a fraud who cheat his way to become the chieftain of the battle frontier so I challenge you to a battle!"

I watch in embarrassed and I could hear people said "Arceus, I wish he did not just say that!"

My mom face palmed herself and I hear Reggie said coldly to my dad "What did you just say? Did you just said what I think you just said?"

My dad nodded and brought up his Pokeball and said "We use three Pokemon".

**Reggie POV**

I faced him and said "Very well, or I just use three and you could use 6 if you want"

He nodded and said "Fine but don't cry when I beat you" he then threw his Pokeball "Go, Purugly!"

The Tiger Cat Pokemon appear with a growl which I don't call terrifying

I threw my pokeball "Hmph, GO!" of course I sent out Infernape

The Flame Primal Pokemon give a loud roar with the flame on his head blazing out to show it's battling spirit. Infernape is my first and my strongest non-legendary Pokemon and not even Paul's Torterra could beat it in a battle.

We begin and Dawn's dad order "Purugly, use Attract!"

Purugly winks at the opponent and multiple yellow hearts are released from its body at Infernape.

I order "Infernape, counter with Close Combat"

As the hearts approach Infernape, Infernape repeatedly punches and kicks the hearts at a fast speed. I said to him "You know that they call me a Frontier Brain for a reason. But I'll show you why they call me the chieftain of the Battle Frontier."

I order "Bulk up!"

Infernape flexes its arms and its body becomes surrounded in a crimson aura then Dawn's dad order "Use Slash attack!"

Purugly's claws glow white on one paw and it aim to slash at Infernape but I order "Dodge it"

Infernape move to the side in fast speed and I order "Use Brick Break!"

One of Infernape's arm glows white and it hits the hit Purugly down to the ground with a force that could knock a Snorlax out cold which got Purugly knocked out

I spoke up "Looks like I just knock out your first Pokemon, what other Pokemon you have?"

He return Purugly and sent out another Pokemon "Go, Vaporeon"

The water type Eevee have appeared and I said "Water type like Vaporeon is effective against fire type Infernape but that don't mean anything to Infernape"

Dawn's dad order "Use Hydro Pump!"

Vaporeon blasts a powerful jet of water from its mouth towards Infernape and I order "Counter with Blast Burn"

The flame at the end of Infernape's head grows to a massive size and it releases a powerful and massive stream of fire from its mouth against the Hydro Pump and Blast Burn overpowered Hydro Pump then Vaporeon got thrown back by the Blast Burn and fainted

He return his Vaporeon and threw out his other Pokemon "Go Azumarill!"

The Aqua Rabbit Pokemon appeared and he order "Bubble Beam!"

Azumarill releases white bubbles from its mouth at a great speed or the inside of Azumarill's mouth glows light blue and it fires multiple light blue bubbles from its mouth to Infernape

Once the bubbles are coming close I order "Infernape, use Close Combat!"

Infernape start approaching towards Azumarill while blocking Bubble Beam by repeatedly punching the bubbles at fast speed. When Infernape is like 2 feet away from Azumarill, it shifted to the side of Azumarill then give it an uppercut punch

After it give and uppercut, Infernape repeatedly punching Azumarill with fast speed then hit Azumarill down to the ground

Azumarill looks like it's struggling to get up but I won't give it time so I quickly order "Use Brick Break"

Infernape hit Azumarill to the ground and Azumarill fainted. Dawn's dad returned the Azumarill and I return Infernape

I threw out my Pokemon which is Hydreigon and he threw his Pokeball "Go Glaceon"

I begin "Please make your move"

He nodded and order "Use Ice Beam!"

Glaceon opens its mouth and a light blue ball forms in front of it then fires light blue beams from the ball at Hydreigon, freezing it into ice.

Ash exclaimed in surprise "A direct hit!"

I don't look surprised and Hydreigon broke out the ice and stretched it's 3 necks then I said "Any other moves you want to throw at it?"

He looks surprised and he order "Use Blizzard!"

Glaceon releases a powerful blizzard from its mouth at Hydreigon but Hydreigon is unfazed of the attack

I order "Dragon Rush!"

Hydreigon flew up and releases a dragon-shaped energy that covers its body.

"Ice beam!" Dawn's dad order and Glaceon try to hit Hydreigon who keeps dodging but Hydreigon hit Glaceon with full force senting Glaceon flying back like a ragdoll then Glaceon fainted

He return it and then sent out a Pokeball "Go Froslass"

He order it to use Frost Breath

Froslass blows out snow from its mouth and a wind with sparkling blue powder is then released towards Hydreigon but I order "Triple flamethrower!"

All three of Hydreigon's heads releases a stream of red-orange fire from its three heads and beat Frost Breath then hit Froslass

Floslass fainted and I switch Hydreigon out then threw out my Pokeball(Staraptor). The Predator Pokemon flew in the sky let out a screetch

He threw out his pokeball "Go Toxicroak"

The Toxic Mouth Pokemon emerge in it's fighting stance

He order "Toxicroak, use Venoshock!"

Toxicroak open it's mouth and release glob of green liquid and I order "Dodge Staraptor and use Sky Attack!"

Staraptor dodged and then charge at Toxicroak with a Sky Attack

Toxicroak got hit and was flew back in a foot then fainted.

One more Pokemon then he's out and he threw his Pokeball "Go Mamoswine"

The Twin Tusk Pokemon emerged and I switch my Straptor out and sent out my Pokemon "Bring me Victory Infernape!"

Infernape is back for another fight and Dawn's dad order "Mamoswine, use Ice Fang!"

Both of Mamoswine's tusks grew larger and surrounded with ice then charge at Infernape and I order "Infernape, finish the whole thing up with Blast Burn!"

While Mamoswine is charging, Infernape fired a Blast Burn at Mamoswine and stopped it in it's tracks then fell forward to show that it fainted

I return Infernape back to it's Pokemon and said "There, you challenged me in a 3 on 6 battle and I truly didn't enjoy our battle today. The fact is that your battling style is little standard ordinary fair! Now where's your true inner strength!?" I turn my back and went back into the house and into my room.

**Dawn POV**

I watched how my dad with his head down got beaten by Reggie easily and everyone went back to the house

My dad went to my mom and I then said to me "I want to you break up with Paul now! Call him!"

I shook my head and he give me a angry glare. I start crying and I don't understand why my dad changed his opinion about Paul now.

He shout at me "Break up with him now!"

I shook my head again and went back in Reggie's house then cry in the couch. Reggie finally announced "Party is over! Go Home unless you're here for a gym battle!"

My dad went to me and said "Let's go home"

I shook my head and said "I need to win my gym battle"

He grunt and left with my mom

Ash and Brock went up to me and I ask sadly "What you want?"

Ash and Brock look at me and Ash reply "We just saw your dad got beat by Reggie, I was wondering what your dad shouting at you for"

I reply "He wants Paul and I to break up"

Ash nodded his head with understanding then Brock said "I guess he's an overprotective dad"

I nodded and Ash begin "Man, Reggie was tough. I wonder if anyone have beaten him before"

"I think I could answer that question" we look and see Maylene looking at us then she said "Steven Stone beat him 9 years ago during the Hoenn League Conference at the finals"

Ash look surprised and said "Steven beat him? Was it close?"

Maylene nodded and said "How about I tell you a story?"

We listen and she told us about how Reggie won the Kanto, Johto, Unova, Sinnoh, and Kalos Regions Conferences but lost in Hoenn to Steven then win it a year after. Maylene told us about how Reggie defeated the Sinnoh and Hoenn Battle Frontier to become the chieftain of the Battle Frontier. She told us about how Regina Shinji, Paul and Reggie's mother died and it affected the whole family and led to Reggie to take Paul away from the mansion they use to live because Reggie fear if their father change to a bad person and influence Paul. It appears Reggie was the one who took care of Paul then Maylene told us about the time when Reggie took her to Lake Acuity and propose to her while Paul was at the Hoenn region. She then tell us that when Reggie, Steven, and Wallace were young boys, they form a group of three and call themselves 'The Big Three' since they were the best Trainers and students at the Opelucid Academy where Paul went to.

Ash was amazed of the story and said "That was a great story so Reggie won those Conferences. No wonder Paul was having trouble beating Reggie or Dawn's dad having troubling landing a good hit on any of Reggie's Pokemon. Even Cynthia's Garchomp got beaten easily"

Maylene nodded and said "Reggie's battling style depends on his Pokemon. After Reggie's lost to Steven, Reggie challenge him for a rematch after Reggie won the Hoenn League and Battle Frontier. Reggie beat him with just 3 of his Pokemon knocked out"

* * *

**Cliffhanger, next chapter is going to deal with Paul battling Fantina, well not full battle because I don't really feel like doing the Hypothesis then attack battling style **


End file.
